I'll Be There For You
by kchrmd345
Summary: Not really great with summaries. This is my first time writing a fic. I hope you give it a try. Its a G!P Santana story. Also i want to thank why the caged bird sings for being a Beta for me I appreciate it. previously called What makes a family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own glee or the characters

It's hard growing up in the city, making friends, and trying to find yourself. It's even harder for a 13-year-old Latina girl in the suburbs of California with two big secrets. Your parents have managed to keep things under wraps this far but it's a matter of time before everyone finds out. And quite frankly you're tired of hiding, of being left out and not being included in activities that have been deemed unsafe. You wish that just once you could go swimming with your friends or have sleepovers like all the girls, but you know that would put you in an awkward situation watching half naked girls have pillow fights would bring you and your not so little friend kicking and screaming out of the closet. So here you are in your room, on a Friday night, and your friend Sarah is having a pool party to celebrate her 14th birthday which you were invited to, but your parents said no, you can hear them arguing yet again about what to do about you. You know they don't care deep down and that they think you are a freak of nature and if they could they would leave you and never look back. Her phone goes off for the fifth time. She hears the front door slam and the sound of a car starting and pulling away. The bedroom door opens; her mother softly calls her name as she enters. But she doesn't answer.

"Santana, I know your awake, I just want to talk to you mija," she says as she sits on the bed pushing her hair from her face - she knows you've been crying, "sweetie you know your father and I love you but we just don't understand why this happened to you and if other people find out it will only make things worse for you." she stated.

"Worse," she says with a chuckle "How much worse can it get mami? You and papi refuse to talk about it. You think other people with have a problem understanding it I don't even understand It." she cried as she tried to comfort her. She pushed her away. "I'm suppose to be a girl!" she yelled.

"You are a girl baby."

"But I have a penis," She sobbed "That's not normal - I'm not normal and I never will be no matter how much you and dad hate it or me, I can't change that."

"Oh Santi we don't hate you, we love you."

"Then prove it. Let me go to Sarah's party or have a sleep over, things that normal girls my age do."

"You know you can't do that, what if someone was to see it, you are able to hide your condition at school but you won't be able to at a pool party; I'm trying to keep you safe."

"I don't care, I'm tired of hiding," She raised her voice "You and dad are the only ones who know about my penis. I don't even have a regular doctor. When I get sick you have dad treat me, because let's face it this isn't about my safety, you're worried about what people will think of your freak show of a daughter. I mean not only do I have a penis, but I'm gay," she said before she could stop herself.

"What did you say"? Maribel asked as the young girl backed away from her mother. She could see the panic on her daughter's face.

"N-n-n-nothing," she stammered.

"Santana," Maribel replied sternly, "I'm not angry just repeat what you said".

"I said that I'm gay," she said in a low whisper. She lowered her head and backed further into the wall closing her eyes waiting for the yelling, the hate the hitting or to be thrown out but instead she felt her body being pulled forward as her mother wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Oh mi hija I am so proud of you."

"So you're not mad or going to kick me out?" she asked.

"No I'm not, and I'm not angry. You are a brave and strong girl and I meant what I said about wanting to keep you safe, but maybe you're right, I mean if you can handle being gay and the stigma that's going to come with it then."

"So what are you saying?"

"That if you want, you can tell people if you want and I will take you to a doctor that specializes in cases like yours and maybe you can talk to a therapist..."

"I'm not crazy mami; I don't need a shrink,"

"I know," she chuckled, "I just thought a therapist could be an outlet for your feeling or any questions you might have that you don't feel like you can ask me about, that's all," her mother explained .

"Oh, okay, I'd like that," she smiled, "So what are we going to tell dad, you know he won't like this."

"You let me worry about your father okay? Now why don't you go to bed it's been a long night," she sighed as Santana got under the covers her mother leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"I love you mami."

"I love you too bebé, and everything will be fine I promise you," she said before getting up and leaving the room, as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face not knowing just how much her life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone who favored and followed the story and also to the great reviews I appreciate it. I don't know how to answer individual reviews but to the question of whose the blonde it will be answered in chapter three or four. thanks again

Three Years Later- Lima, Ohio

As she stares at herself in the mirror putting on the last touch of her make-up she replayed the past three years in her head and though she wished things could have gone differently, she is happy now and that's what matters. Sure they had to move, leaving their home and friends behind, but in the end once her secret came out she lost all her friends whom tormented her on a daily , called every name and came home crying often. It got to the point where she didn't want to go to school but her father wouldn't allow that - he forced her to go saying "You chose to put yourself out there, now you live with the consequences." So she took the insults and the abuse while keeping her head held high until one afternoon that changed, and she ended up in the hospital. That was the last straw, so her mother pulled her out of school against her father's protests. He thought she was getting what she deserved, that it was all her fault, and that he wasn't going to let them ruin his life. That was the last time she saw her father before they packed up their things and moved. It took some time getting used to living in such a small town but she liked it. She had a fresh start and the first thing she promised herself is that she wasn't going to hide who she was she was going to be out and open about everything, but she didn't know how to bring up the topic of having a penis.

_Flashback_

_So on the first day of 9th_ _grade when the teacher asked her stand up and introduce herself she felt it was now or never - she didn't care if people outcast her then so be it she had spent the summer taking self-defense classes so she could protect herself. So she made her way to the front of the room and looked around the room as she began to speak._

"_Hi, my name is Santana Lopez," she started her eyes not meeting anyone's as she spoke in a low whisper til the teacher told her to speak up "My name is Santana Lopez, I'm 13-years-old from California, my mom and I just moved here a few months ago. I like basketball and other sports even though I could never play and that's about it," she replied. As she was about to head back to her seat she stopped herself as she looked at the teacher and then her classmates "I'm a lesbian and I have a penis," she blurted before she lost her nerve. She returned to her seat as the teacher stood in front of the room clearing his throat and thanked her for that introduction before going on with the lesson. By the end of the class everyone knew about her some were skeptical and thought she was lying just a new kid trying to get attention. Until gym class during a game of kickball when she was hit in the crotch and fell to the ground. Sure she was sore for a couple of hours but she gained a friend that day and with Noah Puckerman by her side people didn't dare mess with her. The two were inseparable after that day given he was the one who hit her in the crotch but he was okay with her condition his response._

"_Hey sorry for hitting you down there it was an accident I mean it's not bad right you're gonna be okay" he asked as she sat in the nurses office waiting on her mom_

"_Why don't you let me kick you down there and find out" she replied as he let out a slight chuckle_

"_I'll pass so I guess asking you out is out of the question"_

"_Yeah and even if you hadn't done this to me the answer would still be no I'm gay" she replied_

"_Cool so how about we be bro's instead you know I have your back you have mine we can chase chicks together" he offered as she nodded in response as her mother entered the room_

"_Hey Noah" she called out as he turned around "thanks" she said with a smile that he returned before leaving._

_End_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on the bathroom door and the sound of her mother's voice.

"Santi you need to hurry you're going to be late for school what are you doing in there" she asked "You're not touching yourself are you" she was suddenly cut off.

"Mami no I'm not touching myself god I was just thinking" she replied as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh well not that it isn't normal thing to do I mean you are a girl with hormones and any release is great it's nothing to be ashamed of" her mom explained.

"Okay I don't want to talk about this with you I mean I know enough alright" she replied as she grabbed her bag"

"What do you mean …..?Santana you're not having sex are you please tell me you're not... your too young and".

"Mami chill I'm not having sex" she replied as she heard a car horn honking outside "Love you gotta go" she replied as she hurried out the door and into Puckerman's car

"Santana where not done talking" her mom called after her "I want you home this afternoon so we can finish this talk" she replied as her daughter got in the boy's truck and closed the door waving her mother off.

"What's up with your mom this morning" puck asked.

"Nothing she thought I was masturbating this morning so she wants to have the sex talk" she explained causing Puck to laugh as a voice suddenly startled her.

"That's not funny Noah I think it's great that and important for parents to sit down and have a talk about sexual intercourse with their children. So that they are informed and educated on the matter so that they can protect themselves from STDs and unwanted pregnancies. And for you to laugh at her for that is just" the girl went on as Santana stared at the tiny brunette.

"Calm down Rach jeez take a breath San knows I was only kidding that's what we do" he told her as Santana continued to stare at the girl "San this is my cousin Rachel, Rach this is my best friend Santana Lopez" he said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Well it's nice to meet you San and Noah I will see you after school" she replied as she got out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Dude are you okay" he asked as he looked over at her he saw the look on her face "Don't even think about it okay that's my cousin she's new here and".

"What I have no idea what you're talking about she's not even my type" Santana replied finally coming out of her daze.

"Anything with a pulse is your type who are you kidding and it's cool that you want to sleep with every girl here. I'm the same but I'm just asking you not to try anything with Rachel okay" he said as he stopped her holding his hand out she took it.

"Fine I want try anything with her alright besides I have a hot date with a certain blonde cheerleader tonight anyways" she said with a smirk as she headed inside.

"What you're a liar she would never go out with you" he asked as he followed her inside.

"Well we will see because by the end of the night I will have her screaming my name" she laughed as they made their way down the hall. Walking over to the blonde she gently stroked her arm before taking her hand and leading her away. She looked over her shoulder at a shocked Puck with a smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- thanks for the reviews and following i appreciate it. and yes the blonde in the previous chapter was quinn but brittany will be in the story as well

Chapter Three

"Hey Santana" she called out as she spotted the Latin making her way down the aisle of the super market.

"Hi Rach what are you doing here where's Puck".

"Oh he's hanging out with some of his idiot friends today so I decided to do a little shopping what about you".

"My mom is getting off early tonight so I decided to cook her dinner so we can finally have the talk" she said with a sigh.

"Come on it can't be that bad I mean she just wants to make sure your being safe and don't do anything you will regret"

"I know but I already know enough I mean it's not like I'm a virgin and my doctor and my shrink explained everything" she suddenly stopped talking realizing what she had said "Um you know what I have to go" she stammered as she tried to pass the girl.

"Santana its okay I see a shrink as well that's nothing to be ashamed of".

"You do why" she asked then immediately hated herself once she saw the smaller girls face change "Rach I'm sorry it's none of my business".

"No its fine I'm sure Noah will tell you eventually" she replied "I used to live in New York with my two gay dads. They were everything to me as I was to them I had big dreams for myself even as a little kid. They did everything to make sure that one day my dream came true" she explained "I took ballet, dance, piano and vocal lessons I loved it so when my school decided to but on a production of rent I was so excited. Then I got the lead was even better and they said they would be there in the front row to see me" she said as tears began to form in her eyes Santana pulled the girl into a hug.

"Hey it's okay you don't have to talk about it" she comforted her "you know what I can shop later how about we get out of here and go hang out".

"No you don't have to do that I'm sorry I'm crying I apologize I should go home I'm sure your mom will be waiting for you" she sniffled.

"No I don't want to leave you alone when your upset I will feel like an awful friend and puck would kick my ass if he found out I made you upset and didn't stay with you. So what do you say come back to my place and you could help me cook and maybe we can get to know each other" she said with a smile as the girl nodded as Santana took her hand and lead her to the front of the store.

"It's nice to finally hang out with you I mean I have ridden to school with you and Noah for the past two weeks and you barely said a word to me or even look at me" she said as they sat on the sofa watching a movie as the food cooked on the stove.

"So have you lived in Lima long" Rachel asked.

"About 3 years my mom and I moved here from California after an incident she thought I needed a fresh start my dad didn't agree he thought it was my fault so they split up".

"San I'm sorry".

"No its fine you know he was never going to accept me, he would always be ashamed of me and I was tired of trying to hide who I was and just wanted to live my life and now I get too".

"That's awful I mean what kind of father can't accept his own daughter I mean what could you have possibly have done for him to make you feel like you had to hide".

"Well I'm a girl and I have a penis".

"Oh" she stated simply.

"Oh that's all you have to say I tell you I'm a girl with a penis and all you say is oh".

"Well I mean I grew up in a pretty open minded house my parents were gay and so were there friends and plus you wouldn't be the first inter-sexed person that I have met".

"I'm not".

"No I had a friend when I was 8 who was inter-sexed even though I didn't know it at the time. But one day we were playing and she took my doll so I kicked her between the legs to make her give it back. When she fell to the ground and started crying it wasn't til later that my parents explained it to me that I understood".

"So I guess if I told you I was gay you would be okay with that to" she asked.

"Yes because I'm bisexual so it wouldn't matter" she replied as Rachel scooted closer to her.

"Um I'm gonna go check on dinner" she said as she slipped away from the other girl and Rachel grabbed her arm pulling her back

"Your beautiful" she whispered as she gently stroked my cheek "The prettiest girl I have ever seen" she said as she came closer to me our lips grazing I began to get uncomfortable I mean she's my best friends cousin. And we have only know each other for two weeks if she were any other girl I would go for it but I can't do that to puck I thought to myself as I felt her tongue in my mouth. I fight the urge to kiss her back and am about to push her away when the front door opens.

"Tana I'm home I hope you're ready to talk because we are not avoiding this anymore" she said as she came into the room as I pushed Rachel away from me.

"Hi mami I'm glad your home I made dinner" I stammered avoiding eye contact "Um this is my friend Rachel, Rachel this is my mom".

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Lopez" she said.

"Likewise Rachel but if you don't mind I think it would be best if you went home Tana and I need to have a talk".

"Okay" she stammered as she walked past my mom before turning to say good bye to me I'm about to turn and go upstairs when my mom stops me.

"I can't believe you Santana Marie after all I have done for you lie to my face. I thought that after what happened you promised to be honest with me".

"What are you talking about I haven't done anything and I definitely haven't lied to you".

"Oh no how about two weeks ago when you said that you weren't having sex but tonight I walk in to find you and some girl making out on my couch".

"Okay first of all Rachel is just a friend and puck's cousin she just moved here. I ran into her at the store she was upset so I invited her back here to talk".

"Well there wasn't a lot of talking going on from where I was standing" Ms. Lopez replied.

"See this is why I didn't want to have this conversation with you because I knew you would get all judgmental" I yelled and tried to walk away from her but she stopped me.

"I'm not judging you I honey I'm trying to make sure your safe".

"Oh like you did before"?

"I have apologized for that and you know I feel bad that we made you hide yourself and I'm so proud that you're free to be yourself here and that you have friends. But when I say safe I mean sexually Tana you know that you aren't like other girls".

"I know mom I have a constant reminder that I'm not" I replied rolling my eyes "I have talked about this with my therapist and with Dr. Morgan. I don't see why I'm talking about it again okay I know about sex and I know how to protect myself".

"But protection doesn't always work and accidents happen and I don't want you to have one. I don't want some girl showing up here telling me that you got her pregnant or that she gave you something or vice versa".

"Okay mom I get it and like I said I'm always careful I'm not going to catch anything and we don't even know if I can get anyone pregnant".

"This is why I set you up with an appointment with Dr. Morgan tomorrow which I will be taking you to so we can make sure".

"Whatever mom can I go now" I sighed.

"Yes but first just answer a question are you having sex with Rachel and be honest".

"No mom I'm not having sex with her she just kissed me and I pushed her away honestly I would never have sex with her puck would kill me".

"Okay go to bed I'll see you in the morning and I love you honey".

"Love you to mami" I said as I made my way up to my room and there myself onto the bed. I brought my hand to my mouth where her lips had been as a smile came across my face I thought about how great it would feel to kiss her again.

* * *

"Hey where have you been all day" Noah asked as I walked into the house he was playing some game and glanced in my direction.

"I went to the grocery store and then I went so Santana's" I replied as I put the food away.

"What" he yelled startling me "Why the hell were you at her place and how do you even know where she lives"?

"She was at the store as well we talked. I got upset and so she took me back to her house until I felt better. "What's the big deal"?

"The big deal is Santana is a player okay and I told her to stay away from you. Don't get me wrong she is my best friend but I be damned if I let you become another one of her conquests".

"You told her to stay away from me I can't believe you she is the only friend that I have made since I've been here and you told her to stay away".

"I'm just looking out for you" he protested "You're my cousin, you just lost your parents, moved to a new place and a new school you're vulnerable right now".

"This is all the more reason why I need friends no matter who they are." I tell him "And if she is such a good friend to you why can't she be mine"?

"Because she's doesn't want to sleep with me" he stated.

"You know what this is a pointless conversation and I'm ending it. It's none of your business who I sleep with or am friends with for that matter. You are not my father's you can't tell me what to do". She stated before tuning to walk up the stairs "Oh and one more thing. If I want to sleep with Santana I will and there's not a damn thing you can do about It." she said before going to her room slamming the door he let out a sigh in defeat. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text before heading to his room as well.

**_You're my best friend and I love you so I'm asking as a friend. Please don't do anything stupid with Rachel. She gets attached pretty quickly and I don't want you to lead her on she's kinda vulnerable at the moment. So just leave her alone". -Puck_**

He waited a moment and received a one worded reply before shutting off his light and falling asleep.

**_Fine.-San_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry had to delete the other chapter 4 my time line was a bit off so i had to make some changes and I have started adding dates as well as to not confuse myself.

Chapter Four

Mid-August 2013

She sat at the lunch table with some of the glee kids starring at Santana who was in the far corner of the cafeteria with two blondes. She had been at this school for three weeks and yeah she had begun to make friends. Of course it was after she joined glee club. But the one person she wants to hang with avoided her like the plague.

"Rachel are you listening to me?" Kurt asked tapping her on the shoulder bringing her out of her daze. "I said we need more people for glee club or there isn't a point in having it".

"I told you guys not to worry about that we will have enough members before competition so relax"

"Okay Ms. Know it all how are we going to get them no popular kids or anyone for that matter will join a club deemed for losers" Mercedes stated as Rachel got up from the table "where are you going"?

"To recruit a new member" she stated before walking over to the table. "Hey do you mind if I sit here Santana?"

"Yes, she minds so why don't you go back to the loser table dwarf"

"Don't be rude Quinn she can sit if she wants" the other girl replied "Ignore Q she's just been moody lately, I'm Brittany, what's your name are you new here?"

"Yeah kinda I've been here for three weeks now and I'm Rachel".

"Okay enough with the introductions, why are you at our table"?

"If you hadn't interrupted me you would know I wanted to talk to Santana about joining glee club".

"Are you kidding there is no way Tana is joining that loser club" Quinn laughed.

"Aren't you dating Finn?"

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"

"Well if the club is for losers then why are you dating one?"

"Finn's not in that club if he were he would have told me" she stated angrily glaring at Rachel "If he is he want be for long" she huffed as she stormed away in look for the tall boy.

"I'm gonna go after her so she doesn't do anything crazy" Brittany said as she got up from the table "Sanny am I still coming over to your house after school".

"Yeah Brit come over around six" she smiled before the blonde hugged her then skipped away.

"Oh, so you can talk?" Rachel said sarcastically. "So how about it will you join glee?"

"No" she said simply taking a bite of her burger before picking up her tray and throwing it away

"Why are you being this way"? Is it because of what my idiot cousin said if it is then just ignore him"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied as she tuned on the water to wash her hands.

"Really you haven't talked to me in weeks, you don't ride to school with us, you come over to my house but you only hang out with Noah. And you avoid me when we are here" she stated "I mean we kissed and then you just blew me off because my cousin told you too".

"Correction you kissed me".

"But you didn't pull away so obviously you like it" she said as she stepped closer to the raven haired girl who was backed up into the bathroom wall "tell me you don't want to kiss me right now"? She whispered as her lips passed over Santana's. She waited for a response, when she didn't get one she joined their lips together. A smile spread upon her lips as she felt Santana kiss her back before they jumped apart at the sound of the bell.

"We shouldn't have done that; puck is going to kill me".

"Not if he doesn't find out and I'm not going to tell him".

"So what do we do know. What does this mean are we together or" Santana rambled

"If you want we can keep it a secret until we are ready to tell people, but we have to be careful".

"Can I still kiss you" she asked with a sly smile Rachel laughed at her and nodded "Then I love this idea "she replied as she looked to see if anyone was around before pecking her on the lips one last time.

"I'll call you tonight to discuss the rules"

"Okay give me your phone and I'll put my number in" she said as they walked down the hall

"That's okay I get it from Noah's phone weeks ago" she added. They parted ways as the hall began to fill with students. She glanced back one last time as she caught sight of Rachel going inside the choir room. She couldn't help but smile, never had she met someone that made her feel so loved and full of excitement she was so worth it.

* * *

Brittany found Quinn just before she approached Finn and pulled the shorter girl in to a nearby supply closet.

"Brit what the hell"

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help. You need to calm down."

"Calm down are you kidding me. I just found out that my idiot boyfriend has been lying to me and joined that band of losers".

"So what if he did join glee there isn't anything wrong with that. You need to stop focusing on your social status and on your relationship or you're going to lose him" Brittany simply stated. "So instead of taking this away from him you should be happy for him that's the least you could do".

"So I'm supposed to sit back and let him bring down my rep. People are going to thing he's gay and that I'm his beard".

"It's better than people thinking he's yours right?"

"What the hell? Brit I'm not gay" she stated "I have a boyfriend, who I need to go speak to so if you could move I need to get to class" she declared but her friend didn't move.

"Oh give it up. You're a girl who's sleeping with another girl, if that's not the definition of gay I don't know what is" she stated with her hands on her hips as a sense of panic coursed through Quinn. "And before you say it Santana is a girl no matter what is between her legs. So stop trying to convince yourself otherwise".

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend, Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Because you're hurting Santana and Finn, but most of all you hurting yourself," she said with a hint of comfort in her voice as she stepped closer to her friend "Your lying to Finn and cheating on him, yet you want him to look like the bad guy because he joined glee and didn't tell you. "And Santana is our friend and I know she sleeps around but that doesn't make up for what you are doing. Your using her, and in her way she's doing the same, but what you're doing is worse you know she's a girl yet you thinks she's a guy because of what's in her pants.

"What? No I'm not I know San is a girl" she responded with a confused look on her face.

"Then why is it that when you have sex with her you close your eyes?" "Is it so you can forget that she's a girl and picture some guy and think that it still makes you straight?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Because it's what I used to do, but now I accept myself for who I am, I don't have to hide and neither should you, you need to be honest about your feelings and fix this before it's too late and someone gets hurt." she replied with a sigh as Quinn began to cry "We should get to class were already late, So I'm gonna give you some tough love okay, you need to choose San or Finn and until you do stop sleeping with her and quit lying to him. Because it will only end badly for you." the tall blonde stated before exiting the closet leaving her friend behind.

Her tears began to fall as she thought about what Brittany had said. She took a minute to compose herself before walking out of the closet when her phone alerted her of a text.

**_I need to talk to you after school meet me at my house-San_**

She thought about it for a moment, maybe this is my chance to get my feelings out, so she replied back.

**_Sure I have to talk to you as well—Q_**

* * *

She had set out snacks on the table for when Brittany came over later to work on homework when she heard a knock on the door.

"Okay you can do this" she said to herself "it's just Quinn you guys are friends she will understand; besides it's not like you guys are together its just sex".

"Hey! San" she said with a smile as she walked inside kissing her on the lips "I'm actually glad you invited me over I wanted to talk to you as well". She said as she popped a couple grapes into her mouth "you don't mind do you I just left practice and am kinda hungry".

"No help yourself I'll just give Brit something else when she gets here" she replied as she sat next to her "So Q you know you are one of my best friends, I care about you, and I will always be your friend"

"Oh my! Are you breaking up with me"? She interrupted and laughed at the thought

"Yeah actually, I am in a way, I think we should stop having sex with each other and just be friends".

"What? Why did I do something wrong"?

"No, you didn't it's just I'm tired of this I want something more and you can't give me that" she explained "I want a relationship a real one, I want someone I can kiss whenever I want, who I can take out on a date or cuddle with. So today I started seeing someone"

"Oh"

"And don't get me wrong your great but you're with Finn and I'm helping you cheat on him and that's wrong. I just want what everyone else has you understand that right"

"Yeah, of course I mean I'm happy for you" she said with a fake smile as she hugged her friend "I'm just going to miss the awesome sex we had" she chuckled as Brittany came inside.

"Hi guys" she said as she saw the state of her two friends "Is everything okay what happened".

"Um nothing San and I were just having a talk" she replied trying to hold back the tears as she picked up her purse and headed for the door "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said as she stepped out and walked to her car crying once she got inside.

"Is she going to be okay" Brittany asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's fine don't worry about her let's get started on your homework, shall we?"

"You did the right thing, just remember that" the blonde said as she opened her Spanish book and started on her homework missing the confused expression on her friends face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Three Months Later

November 4, 2013

Santana lay in her bed with Rachel wrapped in her arms as the smaller girl laid her head on her chest, gently stroking her arm. She liked this, even though they hadn't defined exactly what this was, it worked for them. Sure they couldn't be out at school or even at Rachel's house for fear Puck would find out, but she didn't care as long as she had her for however long that was she would treasure it. They tried getting any opportunity alone whether it was meeting in the bathroom in between classes or Rachel sneaking over in the middle of the night. Not that she would admit it but she hated lying to her friend, but she knew if he found out the relationship would be over, so when Rachel asked her to join glee she did, thinking at least they could be together and not have any suspicions, it worked until a week later when Noah joined thanks to that idiot Finn Hudson. Sure they had enough people to compete now but that meant Santana couldn't be near Rachel, so she opted and sat by Brit as they stole glances at one another. So that's why they were laying in bed on a Saturday afternoon since her mom was at work rather than going out.

"Baby you're thinking too much" she muttered as she began to stir before getting comfortable once again

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead

"It's okay, I like waking up in your arms" she said with a smile as she returned the kiss "So you wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" she asked sitting up so that they were eye level and intertwined their fingers.

"It's just I really like you and I want to spend all my time with you. I want to kiss you in the hall way, walk you to class or even take you on a date but I can't and it just makes me sad".

"So are you rethinking our arrangement?" Rachel asked as she sat up fixing her clothes but not looking at Santana to keep from crying. "You don't want to be with me anymore, are you bored with me, is this because we haven't had sex yet" the girl rambled off getting upset.

"Hey" she whispered as she peppered the girls face with kisses trying to comfort her "I'm not bored with you okay, so get that silly idea out of your head, and like I told you before we don't have to have sex yet I can wait til you're ready, because I love you" she smiled as the words slipped off her tongue.

"Y-y-you love me"? She stammered in surprise since this was the first time hearing these words.

"Yeah" she let out in a heavy sigh "I love you, I have since the day that I saw you, you took my breath away and then when you kissed me I couldn't get you out of my mind, I never want to".

"I love you too, Tana" she exclaimed as she leaped on the other girl pinning her to the bed as she kissed her.

"And I want to spend as much time with you that I can. That's what I was thinking about I want to take you out" she breathed out in between kisses "maybe we can go to the next town over and..."She began to explain when Rachel cut her off.

"Shhh... We can talk about that later" she whispered as she began to kiss her neck and along her jaw line. She straddled her hips as she leaned forward and began to kiss her again it became a little heated , when she started grinding against the other girl Santana let out a little moan. Rachel hand began to glide along her body from her arms, then her stomach before she reached her pants; she suddenly became nervous as her hand brushed over her hard cover crotch. "Seems like someone's eager to meet me" Rachel smirked as she started to undo the other girls' pants sliding her hand inside; she wrapped her hand around her dick going up and down giving it a squeeze. When she felt Santana grab her wrist to stop her "what's wrong baby did I hurt you?"

"No, No, No you didn't hurt me it felt great I just think we should stop" she said trying to catch her breath and calm herself. "I just don't think were ready I mean we've been together for three months and we haven't even been on a date yet"

"I don't care I just want to be with you" she replied as she leaned back in to kiss her

"Well I do, I want our first time together to be special and romantic. I want to at least go on a date before we sleep together; I wanna show you that you're special to me and not just a booty call".

"it's special as long as I'm with you, because I love you and you love me that's all that matters" she said as she squeezed her shaft once more "so tell me you don't want this and I'll stop, but I know you will be lying, I feel how hard you are so just let me love you" she breathed against her lips.

"Are you sure you're ready" she asked as she held the other girls wrist in place only letting go when she nodded. They were getting back in the swing of things when Santana's bedroom door flew open and Brittany rushed inside in a panic.

"San I have to tell you something important" she rushed out as the two girls jumped up quickly sending Rachel tumbling over the bed and onto the floor. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she look at the both of them in shock as Rachel began to grab her things.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" she said as she quickly kissed Santana as she hurried out of her room not looking at Brittany.

"Alright you wanna tell me what the hell I just walked in on?" she asked as she sat next to her friend.

"Nothing we were just studying" she lied.

"Really because we have the same classes, none of which Rachel are in, also I'm sure what you two were doing isn't part of our class curriculum".

"You can't tell anyone please"

"What am I not telling exactly, that I caught Rachel with her hand in your cookie jar"? She asked as she began to laugh.

"Brit it's not funny okay that was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me" she sighed

"Well little Sanny doesn't think so" she smiled pointing at Santana's crotch causing the girl to look down seeing she was still hard she grabbed a pillow to cover herself as her cheeks flushed. "Not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you. Why didn't you call before coming over?"

"I did call but you didn't answer and know I know why" she smirked as her friends cheeks burned "so how long have you guys been...you know?"

"Well we've been together for three months and it's been so great" she gushed "I mean we can't go out in public or on a date, but we cuddle a lot and we make out its okay, I just wish we could go out on a date I want to show her that she's special"

"Well why not I mean everyone at school knows you're gay, so why are you hiding your relationship." she asked curiously.

"You know why" she frowned "Because if Puck finds out he will kill me and he want let me see her anymore, also I don't want to lose my best friend".

"I get that" she replied as she hugged her friend offering a comforting smile "But sometimes you have to make some sacrifices if you want to be happy and if Puck was any kind of friend he would want this for you".

"Yeah" she replied with sadness "anyway enough about me why did you come over? You were in a hurry to tell me something"

"Um, well Q came over to my house today she was really upset" she replied sheepishly. "She told me something and I came over here to tell you, because I felt that you should know" she said nervously as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Okay, what is it"

"She told me...She told me" she hesitated as Santana stared at her waiting for an answer "She told me that she's pregnant"

"What, are you kidding me; she let that over grown ape knock her up? She had ruined her entire life I hope she knows that" she ranted "I mean how could she be so stupid"

"That's the other reason that I came over." she interrupted her "She also told me that she never slept with Finn, so the baby couldn't be his, it's yours"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I want to thank you all for the review and favorites and following.

Chapter Six

November 11, 2013

_"__It's not Finn's it's yours" _Brittany's works echo in my head as we sit in glee, I glanced over at her as she wipes slushy off of that idiot Hudson's face,it's been a week since Brittany came over and told me about Quinn. No one knew that Quinn was pregnant yet and she didn't know that Brittany has told me it's mine. It seems that I'm spending so much time worrying about Quinn that I'm missing out on time with Rach. I look over in her direction and she smiles at me which causes my heart to flutter as I blush and smile back.

"You guys need to stop" Brittany whispers as she bumps her arm.

"I can't help it, I miss her, and my mind has been so focused on what to do about Quinn that I haven't spent any time with Rachel" She whispered back. We were sitting away from everyone so they couldn't hear us but I could still feel like I was being watched. "And I know as soon as she finds out we're going to be over" she replied sadly.

"Not if you tell her first"

"No I can't. I have to deal with Quinn then I will deal with Rachel" she replied as she took out her phone and sent a text. As Brittany focused her attention back on Mr. Shue who was discussing this week's lesson as well as what songs to sing for sectionals.

**_I know, Brit told me everything, so we need to talk -San_**

**_We have nothing to talk about you wanted me to leave you alone so that's what I'm doing -Q_**

**_I said we had to stop sleeping together not stop being friends and it certainly didn't mean for you to lie to me -San_**

**_What are you talking about I'm not lying about anything -Q_**

**_Oh really then who's baby is it because I know for a fact you never slept with that over grown giant -San_**

**_So are we going to talk now or do you want to keep lying to me -San_**

**_Leave me the hell alone this isn't your baby its Finn's and if you tell anyone otherwise your dead its bad enough I'm pregnant I don't want anyone to know the school FREAK is the one that did it-Q_**

**_Why are you being like this I'm just trying to do the right thing? -San_**

**_Well I didn't ask you to nor do I need you to I have Finn and that's all I need and we're going to decide what we do whether its abortion or adoption you don't get a say -Q_**

As she read the text her eyes started to feel with tears as she looked at Quinn who had a vindictive smirk on her face. She quickly gathered her things rushing out of the room ignoring Mr. Shue as he called after her. She ran until she reached the restroom, she threw her things in the corner as anger and sadness filled her, she didn't know what to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and tuned to find Brittany behind her, she fell into the tall blonde's arms and cried, as Brit stoked her back and whispered into her ear.

"Hey it's okay, whatever it is can't be that bad" she comforted her as she held the young girl in her arms.

"No B, it's not she said she's said I didn't have a say, that she was going to have an abortion or give the baby away".

"Shhh its okay I'm sure she want do that I've known Quinn along time and even she isn't that mean. So why don't you talk to her..."

"I did she called me a freak, she said she didn't want anyone to know that she slept with me, she's one of my best friends how could she hurt me like that".

"I don't know sweetie but don't worry I'll straighten it out" Brittany assured her.

* * *

"You're a real bitch you know that?" Brittany said as they made their way to the parking lot, it was after school and cheer practice was over, so Brittany caught a ride with Quinn since her mom couldn't pick her up and her car was in the shop.

"Well that's what people tell me" she chuckled but when she saw Brit was serious she stopped "Oh come on practice wasn't that hard they need to be pushed or they get lazy".

"This isn't about practice, Santana told me what you said to her, why would you say those things?" she asked "You know how she feels about the name calling and what she went through before she moved here, you're supposed to be her friend, so why are you trying to hurt her?"

"Because she hurt me first" she yelled "She's the one that broke up with me or don't you remember".

"Are you kidding me? That wasn't a break up you guys weren't even dating it was just sex. Besides you were with Finn so you can't punish her for that. I told you if you wanted to be with her you should tell her before it was too late".

"I tried …...okay I tried to tell her but she didn't give me a chance. After our talk she called me over and I thought that I could do it or at least I would try." she explained wiping the tears away "She kept talking about how she wanted more than just sex, she wanted a relationship, how much she cared about me and I thought that was my chance."

"So why didn't you tell her?"

"Cause she said that what we had didn't mean anything and that I would always be her friend nothing more. Then she told me that she had a girlfriend now and then..."

"I came over to study" she finished for her as Quinn just nodded. "so now instead of being upfront about it and telling her why your angry your just going to keep hurting her, why not explain this to her get your feelings out of the way".

"No I'm not telling her anything and neither are you" she said as they pulled up in front of the Pierce house.

"She's not going to stop until you talk to her and you know how relentless she is. And she always gets what she wants and if seeing her kid is what she want, then she want stop until she does even if that includes telling Finn the truth"

"I'm not worried about that I know for a fact she want tell him" she smiled

"Oh and how are you going to keep her from doing that"?

"A picture is worth a thousand words" she stated as she handed over her phone and on the screen Brittany saw a photo of Santana and Rachel kissing on their date last Friday at the Arena Grand Movie Theater.

"How did you get this?

"That's not important, so by the look on your face I'm guessing you already knew, now you're going to tell Santana to back off or I will send this to Puck".

"No you can't do that he will killer her if he finds out" she stated.

"Not my problem" she shrugged as they pulled up in front of Brittany's house and the girl started to get out of the car "make sure you tell San what I said. I know you're good at that" she replied before driving away.

* * *

As she walked towards her house kicking a rock along the sidewalk with her feet, she waited for Brit to call her but she hadn't yet. She sighed for the third time as she looked at her phone and still hadn't received a call yet. She walked towards her house when she saw a black suv parked out front that she had never seen before and her mom's car was also there. She walked inside tossing her bag on the couch as she called out for her mom.

"Mami I'm home".

"In the kitchen mija." she replied as the girl appeared in the room giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"It's kind of early for you to be home. Did something happen at work?" she asked "And whose car is that outside?"

"It belongs to my friend" she began to explain when a tall man appeared in the room and kissed the older woman before noticing the young girl sitting at the table

"Hi, I'm Mark Moreno you must be Santana" he smiled as he held out his hand "Your mom has told me so much about you".

"Well that's funny because my mom hasn't told me anything about you" she replied as she shook his hand waiting for further explanation "so not to be rude or anything, but how do you know each other and why are you here?"

"Well um Mark works at the hospital with me, he's a heart surgeon, and we've been dating for about eight months."

"Eight months" she exclaimed "how come I didn't know about this?"

"Because this was new to me, after being married to your father for so long, I wanted to take things slow and be sure I was ready to date again."

"It's okay I understand" she replied as she hugged her mom "As long as you're happy I'm happy for you".

"I'm very happy" she smiled as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Eww gross I don't want to see that" she groaned causing the two adults to laugh "I'm gonna go take a nap then start on my homework, call me when dinners ready" she said as she got up from the table Maribel nodded. "And Mr. M it was nice to meet you" she said before leaving the room she could hear her mom laughing ,which made her smile, at least someone is happy she thought as she went up to her room. She took out her phone and called Brittany.

"Hey Brit, I've been waiting for you to call me, so what did Quinn say is she going to talk to me".

"I'm sorry Sanny I tried, she said that you need to stay away from her and that if you tell anyone about the baby" she explained as her voice broke.

"B its okay I should have did it myself. Thanks for trying I'll just catch her at school tomorrow".

"No you can't do that" she shouted.

"Look B I know Quinn thinks she can do what she wants and tell everyone what to do but not me I'm not going to let her cut me out of my kids life or let Finn claim it either".

"If you do that you will lose Rachel and Noah "

"What are you talking about? What do they have to do with this?

"Q knows about the two of you, before you ask no I didn't tell, she said that if you tell anyone you're the mother then she will tell Noah about you and Rach" She listened quietly as Brittany explained she didn't know whether to cry or get angry. She loved Rachel and she didn't want to lose her, she also didn't want to lose one of her best friends, whom she thought of as a brother, but she also wanted to do right by the baby. "I'm so sorry S" she heard her friend sob.

"it's fine B, I mean if this is what she wants then fine" she replied "so um goodnight I'll see you tomorrow" she replied before hanging up she tossed the phone across the room curling up on her bed letting tears and sadness over take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

November 18, 2013

"Maybe Quinn is lactose intolerant". Kurt whispered.  
"That doesn't explain all the crying". Artie replied.

They were sitting in glee waiting for Mr. Shue to show up. They were all talking about what could be wrong with Quinn, since she wasn't there yet and neither was Brittany. They both had cheerios practice and hadn't arrived yet.

"Are you guys that stupid?" puck asked as they all became silent "Maybe Quinn has a bun in the oven" he continued then went back to strumming the guitar, as they murmured amongst themselves.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves" Rachel stated looking up from her phone for the first time and joining in the conversation "Quinn is our friend and for you guys to sit there and talk about her behind her back is just wrong. But to make up a rumor like that is even worse and if it gets out you will ruin her life for no reason except for a lie".

"How do you know it's not true" Mercedes asked. "I mean the shoe fits and it explains a lot, she's gained some weight, constantly running to the restroom and I'm in three of her classes so I know, also Finn is attached to her side like she will break".

"That doesn't mean anything besides since when has gaining weight been a bad thing or being a caring boyfriend". She argued

"And the vomiting Ms. Smarty pants explain that" Tina replied.

"It's probably a stomach bug".

"Yeah a nine month stomach bug" puck replied as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Alright guys let's get started" he said as he walked inside with Finn, Quinn and Brittany following behind. "Now that everyone is here..."

"Actually Santana isn't here" Rachel replied with a little worry and a look in her eye that only Brittany caught.

"Oh well does anyone know where she is" the teacher asked.

"She's sick so she want be in school for the rest of the week" Brittany answered.

"Is it the flu or something is she going to be okay?" Rachel inquired.

"Why do you care?" Quinn intervened before Brittany could. "You and San aren't even friends?

"What so? I can't care about a fellow classmate" she asked looking at the girl "I mean she's your friend to. Don't you care that she's sick?"

"No not really, my life doesn't revolve around Santana but it seems like yours does"

"Okay guys enough let's get on with the assignment at hand and Brit tell Santana we all hope she gets better" Mr. Shue responded interrupting the two girls.

"Yeah because sex cures everything" she smirked in Rachel's direction. "That's why she's not here probably having a sex marathon with that new girlfriend of hers. How much of a loser can you be to sleep with that freak?"

"Shut up Q" puck replied.

"Oh so your defending her now too?" she asked as the teacher kept trying to get them to calm down and pay attention with no avail.

"Of course I am she's my best friend and my bro, so no one including you is going to talk smack about her. And if I remember correctly you didn't think she was a freak a while ago". He replied as her face changed and she got quiet as did everyone else.

"What are you talking about"? Finn asked causing puck to roll his eye about how slow this guy really was.

"I just meant they use to be friends and now they barely hang out and any ways I'm just standing up for San" he replied taking his seat ending the conversation. "The same I would do for anyone in here who needs it including the both of you"

"We don't need you to stand up for us I can stand up for myself I'm at the top no one messes with me" she responded.

"Is that right because as soon as everyone finds out about Finny Jr. your status drops and you want be a cheerleader much longer".

"You told him?" she asked looking at Finn as he looked back opened mouth.

"He's my friend I needed someone to talk to"

"Then you talk to me no one was supposed to know" she yelled getting up and storming out as Finn followed.

"Okay as I was saying, Brit I'll give you all her homework at the end of class and you can give it to her" he asked and the girl nodded "this week we will be doing duets and I will have the list ready at the end of the day so come see me and I'll let you know..." he went on as the bell rang and they left the room.

"How could you do this to me? I asked you to keep quiet until we figured this out and you go and tell puck of all people".

"I told you I needed a friend okay and every time I brought it up you want talk about it. It's like you wanna pretend this isn't happening but it is and not just to you but to me too" he argued.

"it is only happening to me I'm the one whose pregnant, who will lose her spot on the squad, parents will kick her out and who has to give birth" she yelled "what do you have to worry about huh?, what are you going to lose?".

"My girlfriend for one"

"What?"

"I'm sick of how you treat me like I'm an idiot or something. All you have done is yell at me or try to control everything that I do. So until you figure out how to treat me we are over and I don't want anything to do with you" he stated "I'll take you to your appointments and do whatever I have to for my kid but that's it" he said before walking away from her as she stood there alone crying.

* * *

As she approached the house she hesitated at the front door. She was nervous about talking to Santana about getting the wrong answers to questions that she had, but they needed to talk so she went over after school since her mom wouldn't be home. She peeked inside the bedroom to find her sprawled out on the bed on her back hair covering most of her face as she slept. She walked over to the bed gently touching her leg as she ran her hand up the other girl's body til she got to her face. She gently stroked her cheek causing the girl to stir.

"Brit I'm tired just leave my homework and let me sleep" she groaned as she rolled over on her side.

"It's not Brittany" she replied as she kissed the girl on the forehead.

"Baby what are you doing here" she asked as she took her hand and kissed it "come on lay with me" she coaxed as she scooted over and the girl laid down she pulled her close.

"Brit said you were sick, so me being the great girlfriend I am, I came to check on you" she explained "I mean I am your girlfriend right?"

"Of course you are".

"Well it doesn't feel like it, I mean you've been avoiding me all week, we don't call or text and the other night I came over to cuddle with you, but you wouldn't let me in".

"I'm sorry honey, I've just been going through something, I needed to think and if I made you feel like I didn't care I didn't mean too" she replied "you know I love you and I care about you".

"So you would never lie to me".

"No, I would never lie to you and I haven't, has Puck been saying things to you about me, this is why I wanted to stop hiding our relationship, because I can't defend myself when he run his mouth."

"Calm down he hasn't been bad mouthing you, he actually defended you today."

"And I need defending because".

"Quinn was saying things about you, which I found weird since you guys are friends."

"Yeah well Q and I hit a rough patch it happens" she sighed as she took Rachel's hand in hers.

"Well do you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener, and you can tell me anything".

"I'm not so sure about that".

"Of course you can, whatever it is can't be that bad?"

"Okay, but you have to listen and promise me you want get mad".

"San..."

"Promise me Rae".

After listening to her girlfriend ask for a second time and seeing the tears as her voice broke, she took her face in her hands wiping them away "I promise baby, I promise I want get mad".

"Before you and I got together, well before you moved here actually during the summer, Quinn and I started sleeping together".

"Wait so she's gay, doesn't she have a boyfriend?" she interrupted

"I don't know and Finn didn't matter, we were just having fun, you know it was just sex. I mean I was never the relationship type. I had only been with two other girls beside Quinn. I knew I would never find someone to accept me as I am, until I met you".

"When did you stop having sex with her?"

"You know when you kissed me in the bathroom. I never felt that way before and I knew that I wanted more. Quinn couldn't give me those things love, fidelity and a real relationship. So after school I called her over and ended things, she understood she even agreed because it wasn't fair to Finn".

"So what changed"?

"Remember when Brit came over and caught us"? She asked and Rachel nodded "Well she told me that Q is pregnant...and the baby is mine" she looked over at the other girl whom had yet to have a response "Say something please?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing" she sighed as Rachel pulled away from her.

"Are you kidding me? You got your friend pregnant and now you're gonna abandon her"? she yelled

"Rachel"

"No, I don't want to hear it; Noah was right about you" she replied as she gathered her things "Is that what you were going to do to me as well? Sleep with me and then toss me aside for the next one?" she asked "I'm glad I never slept with you because I'd probably be in the same situation as Quinn"

"Well so much for letting me explain and not judging me"

"I did let you explain"

"No you interrupted me before I could finish"

"Okay, then finish go ahead"

"Forget it you want believe me anyway, you're just like everyone else. You pretend to care about me and then the first sign of trouble you abandon me. You said I could trust you and be honest obviously that was a lie"

"San..."

"No! Get out I don't want or need your sympathy" she yelled pushing the girl out the door and slamming it in her face and locking it. She could hear her banging on the door but refused to open it after a few minutes she heard the sound of the front door slamming.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I glad everyone is enjoying the story.

Chapter Eight

December 2, 2013

"Hey San haven't seen you around lately" he said as he approached her

"What are you doing here should you be a practice or hanging out with that idiot Hudson"

"Practice was canceled and Finn is having dinner with Quinn and her parents tonight" he stated "So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you lately?" he asked taking at seat on the bleachers next to her.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Come on S I'm your friend you know you can always talk to me." he stated

"I know and I appreciated it but there isn't anything you can really do".

"No one's messing with you right? Because you know I will kick asses now and ask questions later".

"No one is messing with me okay and besides I can fight for myself" she said in frustration as she began to bang her fists against the metal seat.

"Hey stop that before you break your hand, she's not worth it...Quinn isn't worth it" he said again as she began to cry he wrapped her up in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"I just want to do the right thing, step up and take responsibility so that my kid knows I love him/her"

"And they will, we're going to make sure off it, so first we are going to confront Quinn, so come on" he replied standing up to leave but she polled him back down.

"No you can't do that"

"Why? I though you wanted to know what's going on with your kid I mean we only have five more months to get her to let you be involved" he stated "I mean she and Finn are over, so what's stopping you?"

"She has something on me and she threatened me that if I tell anyone about the baby being mine she would make my life hell"

"Who cares? I mean whatever it is can't be that bad"?

"You say that now but when the truth comes out you will be the first one to look the other way when the teasing, name calling and fighting starts"

"San you know I would never let those things happen to you no matter what I told you the day we meet that I would always have your back".

"Fine I'll tell you but you have to promise me you want be angry. You have to know I didn't do this to hurt you it just happened".

"Okay, Now I'm worried. San what the hell did you do?"

"Rachel...Rachel kissed me one day after school in the hall"

"Is that it, San I don't care she probably did it to show me that she didn't care what I thought and to stay out of her business".

"That's not all; we've been seeing each other for about three months". She watched him waiting for him to say something anything or at least blow up at her but he just sat there. "We didn't mean to lie to you I just love her so much and I didn't want to lose you either"

"Well that explains a lot" he replied as she starred at him in confusion. "What I mean is for the first time since her fathers died she had seemed happy and I didn't know why. All the secret phone calls and text, the sneaking out, I was going to following her one night but she would have been angry with me so I didn't"

"So you're not angry with me?"

"I'm not happy that you lied to me, I know why you did, since I didn't give you much of a choice. But you're my friend and Rach is my cousin and I love the both of you."

"Then why did you want us to stay away from each other. What was so wrong with me that you didn't want me to date her"?

"Nothing is wrong with you, do you understand me?' he asked as he placed his hand on her face making her looking at him "There's nothing wrong with you and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise" he stressed and she nodded "As for my reasons its simple I know you had never been in a relationship, you had only been with three girls, and Rach had just moved here, she had lost both of her dads and she was vulnerable. I didn't want her to get attached then hurt when things didn't work out, but she was right it was none of my business and I should have stayed out of it."

"Well I guess you were right then" she sighed wiping the tears from her eyes "She broke up with me two weeks ago"

"What? Why?"

"I told her about me and Quinn, you know I wanted to be honest, so that she wasn't blind-sided later. But it all backfired she accused me of being a deadbeat and thought that if I would abandon Q in this situation that I would to it to her as well".

"Well did you tell her what Quinn is doing that she is forcing you to stay away?"

"I tried but she wouldn't listen then we got into a fight and I made her leave"

"Okay well then we are going to make her listen, then we are going to make sure you see your kid after it pops out of Quinn and she ships it off to god knows who".

"Okay and how are we going to do those things, Rachel want even talk to me or look at me and Quinn is just Quinn"

"December 20th" he said with excitement "Her birthday is in a few weeks we could throw her a party you could come and maybe you guys could talk. I mean she may be mad at you but she want leave her own party or her guests. And as for Quinn that may be a lot harder and we don't want to stress her out" he said with sympathy. As she leaned into his and he hugged her.

* * *

As she sat at the table listening to her parents talk about their day, she zoned out nodding occasionally when they asked her a question. She placed her hand on her belly which wasn't quite as big yet and even at four months she still managed to hide it. But she knows that she want be able too much longer and when her parent find out she will not only be a pregnant teen by a homeless one as well. She had convinced Finn to come to dinner after her parents kept asking about him. She couldn't say they broke up because that would lead to more questions, so after much persuasion he agreed.

"Quinnie, honey you haven't touched your dinner, is something wrong?" Judy asked bringing the young girl out of her daze.

"Um no mom everything is fine, I'm just not hungry" she stated as she pushed the potatoes around on the plate

"Well I'm worried you haven't been eating lately and you look a little tired"

"You haven't been eating, that's not safe" Finn replied

"She's fine Judy you worry too much" her father explained as he took a sip of his wine. "Now I would like to make a toast" he said holding up his glass

"Daddy please don't" she groaned "it's embarrassing"

"Nonsense go ahead dear" Judy replied

"The Fabray's are a tight-knit family. I have been blessed with a loving wife, a remarkable daughter, little Quinnie, we are just so proud of you. The Captain of the Cheerios and President of the Celibacy Club."

"Actually Quinn isn't on the Cheerios anymore" Finn interrupted him missing the glare from Quinn. "Coach Sylvester kicked her off"

"What Quinn why didn't you tell us?" her mother asked

"It's not a big deal it's only for a while til I bring up my grade in Spanish" she lied.

"Quinn I thought" Finn started

"Shut up Finn" she replied getting angry at him at every moment. Why can't he take a hint she thought to herself.

"You know what? I can't do this" he stated "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray I have a toast of my own" he replied raising his glass.

"Okay son go ahead" her father replied sitting back down.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done the minute I found out. I can't keep lying and neither should you"

"Oh, God, Finn, don't. Please, don't" she said in a panic

"No, I need to do this for both of us" he said taking her hand "Mr. and Mrs. Fabray you guys have been so great to me since Quinn and I got together. You're like second parents to me. Which is why I feel so bad about lying to you?"

"Are you the one who ran over our mail box?" Judy asked "there's no need to be upset we already replaced it" she said seeing the state of the two kids before her.

"That's not it. I um...I got your daughter pregnant"

"There must be some sort of mistake here? Quinnie, we raised you right."

"You…you did. We just got drunk and things happened" he tried to explain when Russell cut him off looking at his daughter who was in tears.

"Quinn, sweetie your my baby girl please tell me this isn't true" he whispered gently stroking her cheek wiping her tears away.

"Daddy...Daddy, I'm so sorry".

"You need to leave" he sighed as he pulled his hands away rubbing his forehead.

"Wait. Please, Daddy can we talk about this? Finn is a good guy. He loves me." she wept

"Both of you. Get out of my house" he said raising his voice.

"You can't do that. She didn't do anything wrong. Please, Mrs. Fabray, do something." he pleased

"Don't bother, Finn. She doesn't care, and you're so scared of what he thinks. That you're not even trying to help me or comfort me and tell me its okay"

"Now do not turn this on us! You are the disappointment here!"

"Why? I'm not a little girl anymore? I made a mistake?"

"Who are you? I don't recognize you at all." he said "You're not my daughter, you're not my little princess your nothing but a slut who spread her legs for the first dumb jock that came her way" he said in disgust.

"I'm your daughter. Who loves you? And who knows this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me, and tell me that it's going to be okay. Please." she sobbed as she took a step towards him he looked at her one last time before backing away and leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry Q I'll have your things ready by tomorrow and you can come and get them" her mother replied as her father yelled for her she scurried out the room to find her husband.

Finn was about to put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her put she pushed him away as she left the house slamming the door behind her. They got in the truck sitting in silence as she cried as he started it and began to drive.

"I'm so sorry Quinn I thought"

"You thought what that they were going to throw us a party, be happy. I told you to shut up but you wouldn't listen you know how religious my family is and that they weren't going to understand and now I don't have a home".

"Well can't you stay with a friend" he offered "I mean you can't stay with me there isn't any room now that Kurt and Burt moved in"

"Just drop me off at Britt's" she replied drying her tears on her sleeves not speaking to him as they drove on down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- thanks to JayBayBay for beta for me.

Chapter Nine

December 7, 2013

She was up in her room with her iPod going. Her mom was down stairs with Mark watching a movie, at least they were trying to, but that was hard to do with the constant sound of sad music coming from upstairs. She let out a sigh as she got up to go check on her, but Mark stopped her.

"I have to go talk to her, she's been like this for weeks. The last time this happened she was in the hospital covered in bruises."

"I'm sure she's fine, it sounds more like a broken heart, than someone bullying her.", he replied. After a few months of dating, she had told him why they had moved to Lima, because of bullying. Except she didn't elaborate on what the bullying was about, and to say he was angry with Santana's father was an understatement. What kind of man would treat their kid that way for no reason?

"But she's not seeing anyone, I mean that I know of."

"Maybe she kept it a secret. Isn't that what kids do?", he asked as the music suddenly stopped, then started again, "Just let her be. When she's ready to talk, she will.", he said sympathetically as he hugged her into his side.

* * *

(Santana's Room)

For the past two hours she had been listening to sad song after sad song and crying. She missed Rachel, and no matter how much she tried not to think about her, she couldn't stop. When the next song came on, she began to sing along when her door suddenly opened and her mother walked inside turning it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that."

"I know Mark and I have been listening to it for two hours now."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night.", she said sarcastically.

"You're not.", she said sitting next to her daughter on the bed, "But you are starting to worry me, you hardly talk to me and the last time that happened-"

"Mom this isn't like California okay? No one has picked on me in the three years since we've been here, and they haven't started now."

"Then what is it? Is it Drugs or Alcohol? You're scaring me. You're my baby, and I can't protect you if you won't talk to me."

"It's none of those things, alright? I'm just going through something, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, that's what I'm here for. You can talk to me about whatever it is, or we could call Dr. Morgan?"

"No. I don't need Dr. Morgan, I just need time.", she replied.

"San, whatever this is, time isn't going to make it go away. Now if you just tell me what it is, I can help.", she offered as her daughter shifted uncomfortably on the bed, not looking at her

"I made a mistake.", she began to cry, "I promise that I was careful mom I swear.", she began to cry into her mother's chest, she tried her best to calm her down

"San."

"I got Quinn pregnant.", she sobbed, "We used protection every time, I don't know how this happened.", she said as her mother hugged her tightly, and rocked her. _Her baby was having a baby_, she thought to herself. She knew right now wasn't the time to ask questions, because right now her daughter needed her. Sure she was angry, and a bit shocked, but at that moment. She just pushed her emotions aside, and cried with her telling her that it was okay.

* * *

After sitting in her room listening to some of her favorite songs to uplift her mood to no avail, she decided to go out. She walked around for a while, until she ended up at the Lima Bean where she ordered a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin. She was staring off into space, when she felt a hand on her shoulder that startled her.

"Gosh, Britt you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry you looked a little sad, and lonely, so I came to keep you company for a while.", she stated.

"Oh well that's nice of you, so what are you doing here anyway?"

"My mom asked me to get some muffins, and I'm picking up some chocolate chip Macadamia nut cookies for a friend.", She explained, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing. I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind, and ended up here" she replied as she fiddled with the cup in front of her, "So how is Santana?"

"Rachel, I really don't want to be in the middle of this. Maybe you should ask her yourself?"

"I can't. It's hard enough seeing her in Glee and the halls, I don't think I can talk to her. It will only break my heart even more."

"And you don't think Santana's heart is breaking? She took a chance on you, and opened up, making herself vulnerable to you, and you threw it back in her face."

"Hey! You can't blame this on me. She's the one who slept with Quinn."

"That was way before you two got together, and before she even met you. So you can't hold that against her."

"I'm not okay. I don't even care about that. I just don't want her to do to me what she is doing to Quinn."

"She's not doing anything to Quinn."

"That's my point. She's having San's baby. And Santana isn't trying to help her, she abandoned her."

"No she didn't. Q told Sanny to stay away, she threatened to tell Puck about the two of you if she told anyone that she's the mother of that kid."

"What? She didn't tell me that... I thought-"

"She tried, but you wouldn't listen.", she replied, as the waiter came over to the table giving her two white boxes taking the money Brittany gave her then walked away, "Now she's a sad panda, both of you are."

"I really miss her. Do you think it's too late to work things out?", she asked hopefully.

"I don't know, like I said you have to ask her.", she replied as she got up from the table, "If you guys do work it out, please don't hurt her again, she's been through enough."

"I won't.", she replied with a smile, as Brittany walked away. She pulled out her phone, found Santana's name, and sent her a text.

**_Can you meet me in the auditorium before first period tomorrow?-Rachel_**

**_What for?-San_**

**_We need to talk-Rachel_**

**_I thought we talked enough before we broke up there's nothing more to say-San_**

**_Please Sanny I miss you and I don't want to do this via text so will you be there?-Rachel_**

**_Fine see you 7:30-San_**

**_Thank you, you won't regret it_********_-Rachel_**

**_Yeah whatever-San_**

After she agreed to meet her she was excited. She had to make things right, and maybe get Santana back as well. She wouldn't make the same mistake this time. She would listen instead of rushing to judgment, and lose the best thing that happened to her in a long time. She thought to herself as she finished the hot chocolate paid and then left.

* * *

"Hey what took you so long?", Quinn asked from her spot on the couch when Brittany came through the door.

"Sorry, I ran into Rach, and she wanted to talk.",she replied as she placed the box of cookies in front of her.

"About what?", she asked with a mouth full of cookie

"That doesn't concern you. Just like the fact that you're living here doesn't concern her or anyone else.", she stated, "Now are you going to tell me what happened? I know you were too upset to talk, but it's been almost a week now, so what happened?"

"Well Friday night Finn and I were having dinner with my parents. Things were going great, until he decided to tell them I'm pregnant."

"And they kicked you out.", she nodded silently, "But that doesn't explain how you ended up here, not that I mind I like having you here, but why not Finn's? It's his fault. I mean he told your folks."

"He said there wasn't any room with Kurt and Burt living there."

"What about Santana?"

"What about her?", she asked with bitterness in her voice.

"Well I'm sure she would let you stay with her if it meant being close to the baby.", she replied as Quinn sighed, and rolled her eyes at the idea, "What if the baby is like San? What if it is a girl with a penis, are you going to hate her too?"

"She's not going to be."

"I said what if. You don't know it's possible.", she raised her voice, "Are you going to look the other way like Santana's dad did when she was bullied and beaten up? Are you going to say she deserves it and call her names as well?"

"None of that matters, because I'm not even keeping it.", she replied.

"You're having an abortion?"

"No, my mom called while you were out, she said if I get rid of it, you know adoption, then I can come back home."

"Then why not give the baby to Santana? She wants the baby."

"It's my decision, okay? I don't need to explain everything to you."

"Whatever I'm going to my room to do my homework.", she sighed getting up from the couch.

"And don't even think about saying anything to Santana."

"What's the point? She's hurting enough, so why add to it.", she said before walking up the stairs.

* * *

She walked into the auditorium early Monday morning, and sat on the piano bench waiting for Santana to show up. She had thought about what she was going to say, and if that didn't work, she had a song prepared to sing during Glee. She was practicing her scales on the piano since Santana was 15 minutes late, when she heard the door open, and saw San walking towards her.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"Oh, so now you're accusing me of lying, as well as being a deadbeat mother."

"No.", she sighed, this was already going the wrong way so she decided to get to the point, "I wanted to tell you that I missed you, and I wanted to say I'm sorry.", she replied, watching the other girl with her arms crossed over her chest, "For not listening to you, and for accusing you of abandoning Quinn, Brittany explained everything and I..."

"Wait, you talked to Brittany?", she interrupted, "When?"

"Yesterday, before I text you. She told me that Quinn was the one making you stay away, not the other way around."

"So let me get this straight. You wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain, you rushed to judgment, but when Britt said it, you believed her?", She asked, "Can you tell me what exactly it was that I did, that gave you reasons not to trust me?"

"You didn't do anything. I really did love you."

"And I loved you as well. You don't realize how happy you made me. I had finally found someone who accepted me as I am, penis and all.", She replied as Rachel nodded in understanding, "_I_ wanted it to work with you, because I know no one else will love me or accept me, I mean my own father didn't, I told you that."

"San."

"You wanna know why I have a hard time trusting people and letting them in?", Rachel just nodded, "I told you part of it. How I hid myself and wanted to be out, and my parents didn't. Well after my mom agreed to it that I could tell people. I decided to tell my best friend Sarah, at first she thought I was kidding and she laughed, so I showed her, then I told her I was gay. She said it was okay, that she was still my friend, and she loved me.", she explained recalling the memory, "But then she told everyone before I could, and that's when the name calling started. Then one day after school she and some older girls followed me."

_Flashback_

_She walked down the side-walk slowly towards her house, she wasn't in a hurry to get home, what was the point? Her father could barely look at her, so she took the long way through a vacant lot. Her mother just felt sorry for her every time she came home in tears. She didn't have friends anymore, since Sarah had told everyone that quote "Sanny's a tranny and a dyke" by painting the words on her locker. She was only 30 minutes from her house, when she was stopped in her tracks._

_"Look at what we have here girls, the freak is out for a walk". , Sarah stated as she and the other girls surrounded her._

_"Can you move please? I have to get home, my mom is waiting for me". , she told them, and tried to walk by, but one of the girls pushed her back, "Please I just want to go home". , she begged._

_"And we want to use the rest room without having some guy peeping at us". , One of them retorted._

_"I'm not a guy. I'm a girl, and I wasn't peeping at anyone!" , she yelled as one of the girls kicked her between the legs and she fell to the ground screaming in pain._

_"Come on girls, let's show it what we do to perverts". , a blonde haired girl said, as one of them grabbed her arms, and another grabbed her legs pinning her down. She didn't know what was happening until Sarah pulled down her pants, and pulled a pair of scissors from her bag, she started to scream when the fourth girl covered her mouth._

_"You want to be a girl, so we are going to make you one freak". , she hissed bringing the scissors closer. Santana managed to free one of her legs, and kicked the girl to the ground, "" Oh you little prick!" , she yelled in frustration, kicking her in the side, and soon the other girls joined in. Kicking her in the stomach, ribs, and head, soon she blacked out. When she woke up she was in the hospital with her mother sitting by her bed holding her hand._

_End_

"So when I moved here I took up self-defense, and any other class I could to protect myself. I was out and open, and made friends where I could. I wanted to make sure that never happened to me again."

"San, you know I would never do that to you.", she said sympathetically.

"I know. And I'm not saying you will, but what I am trying to say is that I've had to deal with enough pain in my life. With my father abandoning me, my best friend turning on me that way, with Quinn refusing to let me be a part of my kids life before it's even born, and you not trusting me."

"I do trust you.", she interrupted in tears, "And I want to be with you. I know I made a mistake, but I'm trying to fix it."

"Yeah, after talking with Britt, but what about two weeks or three months from now? I'm going to do or say something, and we are going to be right back here.", she stated, "I've had enough heartache, and I don't think I can take anymore. If you want to be friends, then fine, but we can't be anything more."

"If this is about Noah he won't matter. We can tell him, and I can make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"There's nothing to tell, he already knows.", she assured her.

"Then what's the problem? Why can't you give me another chance? I'll do anything you want.", she pleaded.

She stepped close to her, placing her hands on her face, wiping her tears away, and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Just be my friend.", she whispered as she pulled her hands away, before turning to exit the room, leaving the crying girl on the stage in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

three days later

Rachel Berry was never one to give up. After her talk with Santana, it made her more determined than ever to prove herself. The fact that her cousin was no longer an issue made things even better. She was currently in her fourth period English class, she was supposed to be paying attention, but she was currently going over her plan for Glee when her phone buzzed.

**_Did you talk to San yet?-BrittBritt_**

**_Yes she thinks that we should just be friends-Rae_**

**_I'm sorry Rach :( -BrittBritt_**

**_There's nothing to be sorry for this isn't over I will get her back-Rae_**

**_How are you going to do that?-BrittBritt_**

**_You'll find out in Glee, but I will need your help as well as Tina and Mercedes-Rae_**

**_Okay-BrittBritt_**

She was about to send another message, when the teacher called on her.

"Ms. Berry would you care to answer?", she inquired, tapping her foot with her arms crossed, as all eyes were directed at the young brunette.

"Um...x equals four.", she replied uneasily as the room was filled with stifled giggles.

"Ms. Berry this is English not Math, so I would suggest you put your phone away, and pay attention.", she replied before turning her attention back to the board.

**_Ha-ha Busted :p-BrittBritt_**

She read the message just as the bell rang releasing them to their next class. She still had to find a song she wanted to sing, but since Glee wasn't 'til later she still had time. She saw Santana walking past her she gave her a quick smile which she returned. She made a quick detour to the restroom, where she ran into none other than Quinn Fabray.

"Hey! Dwarf how is tranny chase? Haven't seen her today."

"First of all Santana is none of your business, and secondly she's not a tranny, but you know that don't you?", she stated angrily, "I mean after all you slept with her."

"Is that what it told you?", she replied with a smirk on her face, "Is Rupaul upset that I took her freaky girlfriend's virginity?", she said with venom in her voice.

"Actually I don't care that you slept with her, but I bet Finn will.", she retorted, "How do you think he will feel knowing that his girlfriend has been cheating on him for months, and that the baby she's carrying isn't even his?"

"How will Puck feel when he finds out his so called friend is fucking his cousin?", Quinn asked accusingly.

"Well since he already knows about us, I would say he's taking the news surprisingly well."

"So what? You're gonna do her bidding now, and tell Finn hoping it will make me let her in?"

"No, 'cause unlike you, I don't like making people miserable, and plus it doesn't matter if I tell him or someone else, eventually the truth will come out. And I hope you will be as miserable as you made Santana.", she replied, "See you in Glee", she said before leaving the restroom.

* * *

"Mr. Shue I have something prepared if you don't mind.", she smiled as she got up out of her seat, as the man walked into the room.

"Um...Sure Rachel take the floor.", he responded taking a seat beside the piano, as the girl came into the center of the room.

"This is for someone very special to me. I know you said we could only be friends, but after two weeks without you I can't just be your friend. I want to be more, and I will do everything I have to, to make things right.", she said smiling at Santana, "And the first thing is to sing you a song about how I feel, so if Britt, Tina and Mercedes will join me.", she said as the three girls got out of their seats, and walked behind her. As the music began to play, she looked directly into Santana's eyes never taking them off of her.

_Rachel _**_(Tina, Mercedes and Brittany)_**

_Oohooh ooh oohooh ooh...C'mon!_

_I don't wanna go another day,  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

**_I must stick with you forever.  
_**_**Nobody gonna take me higher**_**_  
_**_**I must stick with you.**_**_  
You know how to appreciate me  
_**_**I must stick with you, my baby.**_**_  
_**_**Nobody ever made me feel this way**_**_  
_**_**I must stick with you.**_

_I don't wanna go another day  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_**See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.**__  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (__**one for me**__)  
__**and I say**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_**_  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._**

_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (__**nothing else I can need**__)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
we'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (__**baby, I'm with you**__)  
Baby, you're with me (__**Baby, you're with me**__)  
__**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.**__  
I know you and you know me  
and that's all that counts.  
__**So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
they ain't bringing us down**__.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's why I say_

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_**_  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you._**

_Come on  
__**You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you**_

_**Nobody gonna love me better**_**_  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you._**_  
__**You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
**__Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you_

She saw San's face break out in a smile as the song ended, and every one applauded.

"Go get your girl.", Puck whispered, nudging her in the side. She nodded, and made her way towards Rachel. She raised her hand, gently cupping her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips, she smiled.

"One more chance.", she whispered in her ear as she hugged her close.

"Thank you! Thank you!", she squeaked happily wrapping her arms around her neck, jumping into her arms.

"Okay, girls that's enough.", Mr. Shue instructed, as Rachel pepper Santana's face with kisses, "Rachel that was a lovely song, now if you will take your seats, Finn and Puck are next.", he said as Santana took her hand, and lead her to her seat.

"I'm so happy for the two of you.", Brittany gushed as they sat down.

"Okay well this song is for Quinn. I know we're not together anymore, I've never sung to you, but I think now is appropriate, and this is the perfect song to tell you how I feel about you.", he smiled, "So Puck, Sam back up.", he instructed, "I hope you like it.", he said as the music began to play, she smiled until the words came out of his mouth, her expression changed, as did everyone's in the room.

_Finn _**_(Puck & Sam)_**  
_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_**_  
Listen babe_**_  
Every-time I see you, I get a bad vibe_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**__  
just thinkin' of someone else in between your thighs_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**__  
and you thought you were slick, had tricks up your sleeve_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**__  
But I'm sick of your stupid acts and I know you're tired of me_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**__  
that's why I say_

_**That's why I say when we were together**_**_  
we never turned our backs on each other_**

_Oh but now_

_**But now that we're separated**_**_  
we can't stand one another_**

_I don't wanna be with you, put that on everything I own_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

_I can't believe I stayed around that damn long_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

_If I never see you again, I won't be mad at all, no no_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

_'Cause I believe that you're my downfall,_

_**Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

_You did me wrong_

_**You did me wrong**_

_**I thought you were true**_

_(Yeah)_

_**You ran out of my life and now I'm so through with you**_

_(I wanted you to be there, right here with me)_

_**When we were together**_

_**We never turned our backs on each other**_

_(But now)_

_**But now that we're separated**_

_(Oh Yeah)_

_**We can't stand one another**_

_(Baby tell me why, why why why why?)_

_**When we were together**_

_**We never turned our backs on each other**_

_**But now that we're separated**_

_**We can't stand one another**_

_(It's really over babe 'cause you did me wrong)_

_**You did me wrong**_

_**I thought you were true**_

_**You ran out of my life and now**_

_**I'm so through with you**_

_I remember when you used to sit there_

_I would hold you in my arms and you would say to me, yeah yeah_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_I used to rub your body and you would say to me_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_When we were together you'd say yeah yeah_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah**__)_

_I can hear your body saying_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

_Sounds so good to me yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_**When we were together**_

_(When we were together)_

_**We never turned our backs on each other**_

_(We never turned our backs on another)_

_**But now that we're separated**_

_(No no)_

_**We can't stand one another**_

_**When we were together**_

_(Baby)_

_**We never turned our backs on each other**_

_(But now)_

_**But now that we're separated**_

_**We can't stand one another**_

_(Yeah)_

"Finn what the hell was that!?", She yelled in anger and shock, "Is this how you treat the mother of your child?"

"Give it a rest, I know the baby isn't mine. I can't believe you would lie, and trick me like that."

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying! You're just looking for a way out.", she argued.

"Alright guys, that's enough.", Mr. Shue cut in. "Finn, Puck and Sam I think you guys should apologize to Quinn. That song was highly inappropriate, and Finn I expect more from you. If you have a problem with a teammate, you take them aside and talk, not bash them with a song."

"There's nothing left to say I thought the song expressed it all.", he replied taking his seat.

"Quinn are you alright?", he asked sympathetically. She shook her head before getting up and walking out of the room, "I don't know what's going on with all of you guys lately, but you need to get it together. We are supposed to be a family, we build each other up, not tear each other down.", he stated, "So I'm cancelling Glee for the week until we can all get back on track.", he said as the bell rang they began to clear out.

"So did you like our song choice?", Puck chuckled as he walked beside Santana, throwing his arm over her shoulder, "I told you I had your back."

"You told him he wasn't the father, and that the baby is mine?"

"No, I just reminded him that he couldn't have gotten Q pregnant. He was at my crib that weekend in August when she said they slept together. He couldn't have knocked her up.", he stated.

"I wish you hadn't done that.", she groaned, "Yes, Finn knows the truth now, but it doesn't get me any closer to my baby.", she sighed, as she let go of Rachel's hand, "I'm gonna go find Quinn. I'll see you later.", she smiled kissing the smaller girl on the cheek.

"No, San I don't think you should go."

"I thought you trusted me now?"

"I do, it's not about that, I just don't want her hurting you anymore."

"It's okay princess. I'll be fine.", she assured her with a quick peck on the lips before walking down the hall.

She walked into the restroom, to see Quinn standing by the sink wiping her eyes.

"Hey Q, Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted, everyone knows now."

"That's not my fault. I didn't say anything."

"Of course you didn't, but I'm sure your dwarf girlfriend did.", she remarked.

"She didn't tell, and neither did I. Why does it matter who told? It was only a matter of time before he found out. Although I can't stand the guy most of the time, he doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"If you think this will change my mind, it's not. You're still not seeing this baby."

"You're unbelievable. You were just humiliated, in song by your ex-boyfriend, in front of the entire Glee club, and yet you still act like a bitch."

"Yeah well this is who I am."

"You know, we met in this restroom two months into the ninth grade year, you remember that?"

"No."

"Puck was out sick that week, so some of the junior girls decided to corner me in here, slushy me, and who knows what else. I was scared, I mean I knew how to fight back, but I would never hit a girl.", she explained, "I was waiting for them to hit me, so I closed my eyes, but the blows never came.", she smiled at the memory, "When I opened them, you and Britt were standing between them and me. You took the slushy's and threw it in their faces, told them to never touch me again because they would have to deal with you."

"Well I shouldn't have stopped them. I should have let them beat the shit out of you, then I wouldn't be in this situation."

"You can't put this all on me. You're just as much to blame, I didn't force you to sleep with me. We both know why you slept with me."

"Oh well, why don't you enlighten me oh freaky one?"

"You wanna have sex with girls, but you don't want to admit you're gay. So you sleep with your friend, a girl who also has a dick, and is also a lesbian. I know you were just using me, that you were struggling with this, so I didn't push you, because I'm your friend, and I know what that's like to have feelings you don't understand.", she said sympathetically taking her hand, "You need a friend, and I will be there for you if you let me, and so will Britt, but you have to stop pushing me away, and getting Britt to lie for you before you lose her too."

"You are such a loser.", she remarked jerking her hand away, "I didn't sleep with you, because I was gay, I did it because I was bored, and you were desperate. Getting pregnant was just a mistake, and since I don't believe in abortion, I have to wait it out. As for friends, I don't need you or anyone else."

"Fine, but if you do need someone, you have my number.", she reminded her before turning and walking out. She made her way back down the hall, and out the doors where she found Rachel sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"Why are you out here? It's freezing.", she scolded her.

"I was waiting for you, and besides it's not that cold, so how did it go?", she inquired as they joined hands and began walking.

"I don't wanna talk about it.", she muttered, pulling the girl to her rubbing her arm to warm her up, "How about we go back to my house, I can make us some hot chocolate and we can talk.", she offered.

"With extra marshmallows?", she smiled.

"Sure, with extra marshmallows.", she replied as the other girl squeaked excitedly grabbing her girlfriends hand, pulling her along.

A/N- songs are **Stick wit you-pussycat dolls and Seperated-Avant**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

December 20, 2013

Santana sat across the room on the chair, looking at her girlfriend's crazy antics. She was jumping up and down, singing her heart out. They had been back together for almost two weeks now, and things were going really great. They had talked and worked through the problems they had, and were currently in Puck's basement celebrating Rachel's 17th birthday. Everyone was dancing, and having a great time, and some were having a little too much fun, she chucked to herself as the music changed, and she heard Rachel's voice.

"Party!", she screamed out as she grabbed Kurt by surprise, spinning him around in a dancing motion. She released him, pushing the boy into Mercedes, before running over to Santana and jumping into her lap.

"Ooof", she exhaled as she landed.

"Sanny!", she exclaimed, "Come dance with me!"

"Baby I don't feel like dancing."

She looked at her with those big brown eyes, and her bottom lip sticking out, "But it's my birthday, and I want my hot girlfriend to boogie with me.", she pouted, crossing her arms like a five year old.

"Sweetie, are you drunk?"

"No, I only had one beer.", she told her, "Don't change the subject! Why won't you dance with me?", she demanded, "All the Glee kids are here! It's a party, you should be having fun."

"You're wrong.", she muttered, as Rach looked at her slightly confused, "Brittany isn't here, and I know it's your birthday, but I feel weird having fun when she's stuck at home with Quinn."

"Santana I told Brittany she was invited, but not Quinn, I don't want her here."

"If you're worried about something happening between me and Quinn it won't.", she assured her.

"That isn't the reason I didn't invite her.", she responded, "Quinn doesn't like me, and given the situation, I'm not really a fan of hers either.", she stated, as she got up off her lap, she was now standing in front of her, "Look I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't.", she interrupted her, "Go dance or whatever you want, I'm fine."

"Damn it, Britt.", she groaned in frustration.

"What did I do?", the blonde asked as she walked up to them, startling Rachel, "I just got here."

"Oh….um nothing, Santana was sad that you weren't here."

"Awww….did my Sanny bear miss me?", she cooed as she touched her face, Santana slapped her hand away, causing the girl to laugh.

"Now will you dance with me?"

"Ha!", Brittany exclaimed, "Good luck with that, San can't dance."

"Not true, I'm a great dancer.", she retorted, "I'm glad you're here, but I thought you said you weren't coming."

"My mom kicked us out for the night."

"Us…as in Quinn?"

"Yeah, she's been bitchy all day, and she's driving my parents crazy. My mom wants to kill her or the person, who knocked her up.", she added, "So she told me to get her out the house for a while."

"So why did you bring her here?", Rachel wondered, "Why not take her to a movie or something?"

"Because she's getting on my nerves too! And I didn't want to be alone with her, and all of my friends are here.", she declared, "Please let her stay.", she pouted.

"Fine.", she agreed, "But if she does anything to piss me off..."

"I'll take her home.", she responded quickly as they heard the sound of the music stopping, being replace by a loud slap.

"Owww what the fuck!", they heard Finn protest, as Puck stood between Quinn and Finn. He was rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell is going on?", Brittany inquired as she joined them along with the other Glee kids, "Quinn I thought you said you were going to behave?"

"I didn't do anything!", she yelled as Brittany stepped closer to her, "I was just sitting here and he...", she began to whimper as she leaned into the taller girl.

This wasn't new to Brittany, Quinn going from angry, to happy, and sad in a matter of minutes. Her hormones and emotions had been out of whack lately, and anything could set her off.

"We were playing truth or dare.", Mercedes began to explain, "It was Finn's turn, and he picked Quinn. He asked her-"

"If it was true that I was a whore, and didn't know who the baby's father was.", she interjected, sobbing into Brittany's shoulder.

"And you guys let him say that to her?", Brittany asked, glaring at them as she tried to calm the pregnant teen down.

"We didn't know what he was going to ask.", Sam offered.

"Right, like you and Puck didn't know he was going to sing that song to her in Glee.", she reminded them.

"Hey, she deserved it after everything she put me through.", Finn argued.

"Well if you did your job right, she wouldn't have to go fuck someone else.", she countered, "And what about what you did to her? She has to live with me, because you go her kicked out of her own house."

"She's four months pregnant. She started showing, they would have found out anyway.", he tried defending his position.

"That's not the point. You should have kept your mouth shut, it wasn't your secret to tell.", Santana stated.

"Well I thought it was. If she hadn't lied to me and told me I was the father, I would have never been at her house.", he bit back, "And why do you care? You guys aren't even friends anymore."

"You know what, let's just get back to the party.", Rachel insisted, trying to calm the tension as everyone else just watched the exchange.

"You stay out of this treasure trail.", she shrieked.

"Quinn.", Brittany scolded.

"You see that's why I didn't want you here."

"Amen to that.", Finn praised.

"Shut up Finn.", Rachel snapped, "I knew you would ruin everything with your baby drama."

"And whose fault is that? You're the one who told Finn he wasn't the father.", she retorted.

"She didn't tell me anything, Puck did.", he spoke up.

"It doesn't matter who told what or who the father is and whose not.", Puck finally said.

"Actually we would all like to know.", Kurt chimed in and they all nodded in agreement.

"That's not important. We are supposed to be celebrating Rachel's birthday.", Brittany reminded them, "So let's stop the fighting, turn on the music, and party."

"No, forget it. The party is over, I want everyone to leave.", she declared as she turned towards Puck, "I told you this was a bad idea.", her voice broke.

"Rach, it's okay. Brittany is taking Quinn home.", he gestured towards the two girls.

"Why do I have to leave? Finn started it.", she argued as she pulled away from her friend.

"Because no one wants you here, nobody likes you.", he shot back angrily, "You tried to ruin my life, now you've ruined Rachel's party. What else are you going to screw up?"

"Please this party was dead before I got here.", she retorted dryly, "You know what? I will leave, I don't care.", she turned to leave when Rachel stopped her.

"No, you only care when it benefits you in some way. And if you hurt someone in the process, it doesn't matter.", she questioned, "You know what you are Quinn Fabray?", she challenged, "You're a self-obsessed shrew who thinks she's the only one who has problems. So you cheated on your boyfriend with your best friend."

"You slept with Puck?", Finn cut in, but was ignored, as Puck pulled him back, shaking his head.

"So she got you pregnant.", she went on.

"You slept with Santana?", he interrupted again.

"SHUT UP!", everyone yelled at him, as they listened diligently to the exchange as Quinn just stood there, unable to speak as Rachel continued to go off on her. No one moved, or said a word.

"So your parents kicked you out, and you're living with Brittany. That's nothing compared to what some of us have to live with.", her voice broke.

"Oh yeah, and do tell what big problem you have?", she demanded to know.

She shook her head before turning away, "Like you said, you don't care, so it doesn't really matter now does it?", she replied, before turning back to her guests before exiting the room, "Thank you for coming, I hope you all had a great time."

"I can't believe you would cheat on me with her.", Finn remarked, breaking the silence causing everyone to either groan or roll their eyes as Santana just left the room to find her girlfriend.

* * *

She walked into the room to find the tiny brunette on her bed weeping, she couldn't help but feel bad, if she was mostly to blame for the Quinn situation.

"Puck sent everyone home.", she told her as she climbed on the bed placing an arm around her, but Rachel pulled away. She let out a sigh, two weeks she thought to herself, two weeks they had been back together, and things were already going wrong.

"You know when Aunt Sarah told me Noah was throwing me a party, I tried to convince him not to, but he insisted. He told me that I could use it to celebrate you and me getting back together as well."

"Baby I'm sorry your birthday was ruined. We can have another party."

"I don't care about the party, Santana.", she mumbled.

"Then why are you so upset?", she inquired.

"Because it's the first birthday along with many others I will have to celebrate without my fathers.", she clarified as she cried again, this time she allowed Santana to comfort her, "That's why I kept dancing around, and asked Noah not to let the music stop, because if I was having fun, it wouldn't hurt as much to think about them not being here."

"Oh Rae."

"I just miss them so much, and I thought I could dance my problems away.", she said, sitting up looking at her, "I thought I could get through the party without any problems, and I could cry about it tomorrow."

"But I wasn't dancing.", she nodded, "and then Finn and Quinn started fighting."

"And everything fell apart.", She sobbed, as Santana wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back calmly, "I'm sorry I told everyone about you and Quinn, I just got angry."

"It's okay. The truth was bound to come out eventually. I don't blame you, so don't worry about it.", she whispered into her hair, as she held her close.

"This is the worst birthday ever.", she grumbled, "I hate Quinn."

"No you don't, you might be angry with her, but you don't hate her. You could never hate anyone.", she replied, "and as for your birthday, how about a do over?"

"I don't want another party."

"No. Just you and me, a birthday dinner.", she announced.

"Really, when?"

"Um I don't know, at the moment it will be a surprise, how about that?"

"You are the best girlfriend in the world.", she smiled, as she leaned over kissing her on the lips first, just a small peck before she leaned over doing it again, this time a little longer and with tongue. She brought her hand down, and under Santana's shirt grazing her stomach as she reached her chest giving her breast a firm squeeze, "I want you to make love to me.", she told her as they looked into each other's eyes.

"A-r-r-re you sure?", she stammered, "We could just lay here, and I will hold you."

Sighing she got off the bed, and went over to her bedroom door locking it, then turning up the volume of the stereo on her dresser. She began to walk back over to the bed, unzipping her dress that fell at her feet, "Very sure.", she confirmed as she held out her hand, as Santana pulled her back on to the bed, rolling her on her back and straddling her hips.

She placed a small kiss along her jaw line, then her neck before making her way down the tiny brunette's body. She reached her pussy, placing a kiss there, then running her tongue along the outside, causing her to gasp from the contact. Using her index finger. She spread her folds apart. Sticking her tongue inside. Making Rachel scream and moan in pleasure.

"Oh my god...oh...my... Goh-ohhddd, don't stop, 'Tana please don't stop.", she panted, as she grabbed her waist, pulling her further down to her, wrapping her lips around her pussy, sucking on her clit.

"Don't worry, I won't.", she smirked lifting her head, and looked up at Rachel, "I'm gonna put my fingers inside you now.", she nodded in response, "I'll be gentle.", she replied as she slid two fingers inside of her. She could feel her walls clench around her, as she slowly began to move her fingers in and out of her, twisting them. Causing her to clutch on to the sheet, curling her toes as a wave of emotions hit her.

"Oh baby that feels so good.", she breathed out, as Santana kissed on the lips, their tongues began to battle for dominance, she kept two fingers deep inside her.

Their lips stayed attached as Rachel reached down, swiftly sliding her hand down her pants. She could hear her moaning into her mouth as she began to stroke her erection, she became hard after a few moments. She removed her hand causing San to whimper from the loss of contact, she pushed her on to her back taking off Santana's shorts as well.

"You're so big baby.", she whispered before wrapping her mouth around the tip of her cock, before inching more into her mouth.

"Oh Rae right there.", she purred, "Oh shit.", she yelped as she felt the back of the girls throat. She couldn't believe this was her girlfriend's first time, not that she was complaining, because she was giving her the best orgasm she ever had, "Your mouth feels so good, so fucking good.", she gasped as she suddenly came in Rachel's mouth.

"Mmmmm, you taste better than I imagined.", she hummed as she released her cock from her mouth with a wet pop, "Now I want to feel you inside me, I want you to make love to me.", she replied as she rolled over on to her back.

"Okay, but I don't have a condom.", she replied anxiously.

"We don't need it.", she stopped her, grabbing her arm, "I've been on the pill for a while now, it'll be fine.", She assured her.

"Okay.", she replied as she hovered above her girlfriend before positioning her dick in front of her entrance, "Tell me if I'm hurting you, and I'll stop.", Rachel nodded as Santana slowly slipped inside her.

"Ow...ow...ow.", she yelped as Santana intertwined their fingers above her head as she pushed all the way in.

"It's okay baby.", she whispered kissing her cheeks, and the tears away, "I'm sorry.", she replied as she stayed in place, she was so tight it was a surprise she hadn't blown her load just from entering her.

"I'm fine, just give me a second.", she requested as she tried to get use to her girlfriend's size, before giving her the go ahead. She started out slow, after a minute the pain subsided, and she began to enjoy it as Santana picked up her pace, "Oh baby that feels so amazing.", as she began to thrust in and out of her at a steadier pace, "Fuck San right there.", she egged her on.

"Fuck Rae you're so tight baby.", she grunted. This was an amazing feeling something she had never felt before. She had sex with three girls in her life and she had never felt a sense of love or pleasure even when she was deep inside of them. Even her first time wasn't all that great, she had never made love to anyone before, but in this moment as she took Rachel's virginity, and their moans of pleasure echoed off the walls she felt her heart blossoming with feeling like a flower on the first day of spring.

"Faster, San.". She panted as she wrapped her legs around her waist pushing her deeper inside her. She thrust once more. Causing Rachel's toes to curl. As her body arched off the bed she came…..she came hard and Santana soon followed before collapsing on top of her as they lay tangled in each other's limbs. as beads of sweat dripped off their bodies. "That was amazing, you were amazing.", she whispered as she leaned over kissing her on the lips, "I love you so much 'Tana.", she smiled up at her before snuggling into her side.

"I love you too sweetie.", she replied as she placed a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her close as they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other.

* * *

(Two months later February)

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Britt what is it" she replied as the tall blonde turned to face her.

"You know my mom is a lawyer"

"Yeah"

"Well I was thinking that since everyone knows you're the mother and Quinn is trying to keep you away then maybe you could sue her for custody"

"I can't do that"

"Why not"

"Because your mom is a criminal attorney I would need a family lawyer and I don't have the money or the resources Quinn's parents do to higher one and neither does my mother"

"Oh well it was just a thought" she replied before going back to her homework then after a few moments she looked at her friend again

"So how are things between you and Rachel?", she asked uneasily. They were currently in Santana's room doing homework.

"Fine, Britt. Why do you ask?"

She looked at her friend, and shrugged before getting back to her work, "No reason."

"Did she say something to you?", she probed. Not that she would admit it, but she was concerned since her birthday she seemed distant. Even last month when Santana made it up to her by taking her out for a candle light dinner in the park one night. They hadn't hung out as much, and when they did, Rachel barely let Santana touch her.

She shook her head no, "Did you guys break up?"

"What? No.", she exclaimed, "Why...is Rachel cheating on me? Did you see her with someone else?"

"No you idiot, Rach would never cheat on you."

"Then why the hell are you interrogating me about my relationship?"

"Just curious is all, I mean I'm the one who brought Quinn to the party, and if that caused a problem between you two-"

"It did, but we worked it out everything is fine, and you're not responsible for what Quinn does.", she smiled at her friend as her phone went off, "See, I told you Rae and I are fine, she's texting me now.", she showed her before sending a message back

**_Yeah I'm home where are you? what's up— San_**

**_Outside your house Are you alone?—Rae_**

She eyed the text suspiciously she didn't show it to Brittany who kept trying to see in case what she thought was happening was happening. She hesitated for a moment before she sent something back

**_No why? Are you trying to sext me?—San_**

**_What why would you ask that?—Rae_**

**_Well you asked me if I was alone and we haven't hung out lately so I was just wondering-San_**

**_I just want to talk to you in its important but I need for you to be alone so are you—Rae_**

**_Britt is here but no one else why didn't you just come inside?-San_**

**_Never mind that can you ask her to leave please—Rae_**

**_What? No we are doing homework and your being weird I'm coming to let you in-San_**

She hit reply then tossed the phone on the bed, and walked towards the door.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Rachel is outside, I'm going to let her in, just keep working I'll be right back.", she instructed before leaving the room, and making her way down the stairs. She opened the door to find her girlfriend on the other side, she saw that her eyes were red, and her face was tear stained.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?", she shook her head, "Well did something happen? Are you hurt?", she began to look her over, but she stopped her, "Rachel you have to say something, you're starting to scare me. You need to tell me what's the matter so I can make it better."

"w-w-where's Brittany?"

"She's upstairs doing homework, she won't hear us, and before you ask, my mom isn't here either, so we can talk about whatever is bothering you.", But the girl was still silent, "Is whatever you have to say to me have anything to do with why you have been distant the past few weeks?"

"Yes.", she whispered, as Santana stepped closer to her, but she backed away again, leaving her girlfriend frustrated and confused.

"Are...Are you breaking up with me?", she shook her head.

"I can't do this, I have to go.", she panicked, as she turned to leave Santana stopped her.

"No Rae come on you can tell me anything you know that. You have been distant, even Brittany can see that.", she told her as she lead her over to the couch, "and you're not leaving til you tell me why.", she demanded.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I didn't mean to...", she began to weep, "Please don't be mad at me."

"You didn't mean to what, baby? You're not making any sense.", she stated as Brittany came down the stairs.

"Hey San is everything okay?", she asked as she walked down, she saw Rachel and looked over to Santana who just shrugged.

"Hey Rachie are you okay?", she stepped closer to the girl, bending down next to her, she leaned into her, and began to sob loudly, "Shhh it's fine, whatever it is, me and Sanny will fix it if you tell us what's the matter."

"I thought we were okay, it was only one time.", she sobbed, "I'm never late, they were supposed to work."

And then that's when it all clicked Brittany understood what the tiny brunette was saying, "Oh my god.", she gasped.

"What?", Santana pried still out of the loop, "If someone doesn't tell me what the fuck is going on.", she bellowed.

"Santana, she's pregnant.", Brittany simply declared as she looked at the shocked expression on her friends face while she comforted the other one, "It will be all right, everything will work out.", she rubbed Rachel's back as the tiny diva held on to her, Santana wrapped them both in her arms, "You are so screwed.", Brittany mouthed to her ,she just nodded as she gently stroked her girlfriend's head, whispering that it was going to be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

April 4, 2014

Rachel had finished her homework that Saturday afternoon, so she made her way over to Santana's. When she walked inside, she found her girlfriend laying on the bed,

"Working on a history paper.", she had said. She said she would be done soon, that was an hour ago, and she was still writing. Rachel was getting restless. She was currently three and a half, almost four months pregnant, the only people who knew were her, Santana and Brittany. They had agreed to keep it quiet for now, but soon they would have to start telling people as she was going to start showing soon.

"'Tana.", she groaned as she sat up straddling Santana's back, running her hands over her body, "How much longer til you're finished?", she questioned.

"I'm almost done, give me thirty more minutes.", she responded as Rachel's hands went under her shirt, she began to massage her shoulders. She felt her bra loosen, and then Rachel's hands on her breasts as she gave them a tender squeeze.

"I don't think I can wait that long.", she whispered, as she kissed her shoulders, and began sucking on her neck.

She was literally dying, this felt so good, but she had to finish the paper before Monday, "Baby as much as I'm enjoying this...", she moaned to her touch, it was so intoxicating, "I have to finish this, it's worth half my final grade, and you don't want me to fail do you?"

Sighing in defeat she got off of her, and sat at the head of the bed, "No.", she grumbled. After a few moments she became restless again she looked over at the Latina who was still working. She lifted up of the bed easily, trying not to disturb her, as she slid her underwear down her legs, thank God she wore a skirt today, she thought to herself. She pulled them off tossing them on the floor. She crawled back to where Santana was laying, beside her she gently stroked her right arm.

"I'm almost done Rae.", she said not looking up from the page, as she continued to write,

"Uh-Huh.", she replied, as she took San's right hand, placing it between her legs, she began to move it back and forth causing her to rub her pussy.

"B-b-b-baby.", she stammered, not pulling her hand away, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you multitask.", she moaned as she dipped one of Santana's fingers inside of her.

"Rae I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?", she panted, "I'm already pregnant, what's the worse that could happen?", she questioned, before Santana pulled her hand away, wiping it on the bed, "Hey I was enjoying that.", she protested.

"I don't care.", she lashed out harsher than she meant to, "I'm not having sex with you.", she relayed as she got of the bed, carrying her books over to the desk slamming them down as she sat in the chair

"Why not?", she huffed in annoyance "Am I not attractive to you anymore, or have you found someone else to fuck?"

She let out a groan, she was never going to get this paper done at this rate, so she closed the book, and looked at her girlfriend, "Honey, you are very beautiful, you know that, and so do I, and no I'm not fucking anyone."

"Then why won't you have sex with me? I'm horny, hormonal, and just a tad crazy right now.", she exaggerated.

"Rachel, I don't want to get into this with you right now, I have a lot on my plate."

"Oh yeah like what? Working on a stupid paper, instead of paying attention to your pregnant girlfriend.", she sulked.

"No…like trying to find out how I'm going to tell my mother that her 17-year-old daughter who is currently only in the 11th grade might not make it to the 12th. That not only did I get my ex-best friend pregnant, but I also managed to knock up my girlfriend. Oh and here's the icing on the fucked up cake that is my life, I'm going to be a mother to two kids born four months apart, and have no way to support them."

"I thought Quinn was giving her baby up?", she asked curiously as Santana glared at her

"That's all you got out of what I just said!", she screamed.

"Don't yell at me.", she whimpered.

"I'm sorry.", she exhaled as she sat on the bed next to her, "I'm just really stressed out.", she kissed her cheek, "I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's not good for you, or the little munchkin.", she apologized, as she rubbed her belly. Wrapping her arms around her protectively

"It's okay, and so are we.", she assured her as she snuggled into her embrace as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been?", Quinn inquired, as she woke up from her nap. That's all she had done lately, either eat or sleep. She couldn't wait to get this kid out of her, so she could go back to her life.

"I went for a walk, and now I'm getting ready for my 2' o clock dance class.", she replied as she put her dance clothes into a duffel bag, she hurried trying to get ready.

"But you were supposed to take me to my appointment today, it's in forty-five minutes.", she replied glancing over at the clock, it was currently 1:15.

"Well I'm sorry I can't, maybe my mom can take you."

"She's not here, she had to go into the office to work on some case or something."

"Well then call Santana.", she sighed her patience wearing thin, "She's probably home. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'm not calling her.", she sneered.

"Then I don't know, maybe you should just reschedule."

"Maybe you should stop being so damn selfish, you can miss on class Brittany."

"Selfish… you're calling me selfish? Who the hell do you think you are?!", she yelled slamming the door closet dropping her bag on the floor, "I'm far from selfish, I have been with you all through this pregnancy, I have taken you to all of your appointments, given in to your weird cravings, rubbed your back as you vomit or when you are sore, and do you know why I did all those things?"

"Because you're my friend."

"That's right I'm your friend, I'm not the baby's mother. I shouldn't have to put my plans on hold."

"I'm not asking you to, I just want you to drop me off at the doctor's office.", she argued.

"And I said no.", she replied turning towards the door

"It won't take that long, it's just a check up to make sure the baby is okay."

"Like you care.", she retorted.

"I do care!", she snapped back.

"Really? Then tell me why during the first ultra sound you didn't even look at the screen, you put your earphones in the entire time? I had to talk to the doctor for you, then you ripped up the sonogram picture she gave you."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't want to get attached if I'm just going to give it away.", she countered.

"And that's another thing you always say, it or the baby, I bet you don't even know the sex.", she questioned, "If you can tell me if the baby is a boy or a girl, I will be late to my class, and drop you off.", she replied as Quinn tried to rack her brain.

"It's a boy.", she guessed with a pleased smile on her face.

"You're pathetic, I have to go. Call Santana.", she instructed tossing her the cell phone.

"I'd rather walk."

"You're eight months pregnant….you know what? Suit yourself.", she answered back as she snatched it out of her hand opening the door then slamming it behind her.

"Uggggggggggghhhhhh.", she groaned as she picked up the phone off the receiver. She punched in the number as it began to rang, she was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Hello.", came a groggy voice on the other line, "Is any one there….", They inquired before she quickly hung up.

Groaning in annoyance she looked over at the clock it was ten minutes til two, "I guess I'm not going.", said to no one as she waddled to the kitchen for some pickles and peanut butter.

* * *

"Who was that?", she questioned as Rachel reached over her placing the phone back on the night stand.

"The caller Id says Brittany (home), but she didn't say anything."

"Oh maybe she was just calling to see if she can come over.", she replied as she heard a knock on her bedroom door, "See?", she stated as she pulled the blankets up around them, "Come in Britt we're dressed.", she called out as the door opened.

"Mami."

"Ms. Lopez.", they said simultaneously as they pulled away from each other wrapping the sheets closer to their chests.

"Hello girls.", she raised an eyebrow with her arms across her chest as she watched them

"W-e-e were just-", Rachel stammered avoiding eye contact

"Indulging in a little after noon delight?", she asked.

"Oh god.", Santana groaned as she face palmed and slid under the cover hiding her face.

"We are very sorry.", Rachel sat sympathetically taking the blanket off Santana's head as the girl came back into view, "We didn't do anything, we just fell asleep honest.", she chirped.

"Yeah what she said.", she nodded in agreement, "Anyway what are you doing home? I thought you wouldn't be home til four."

"I was, but my brunch date with Mark was cut short."

"You guys didn't break up or anything right? I mean he's a great guy I really like him."

"No, we didn't, he had an emergency at the hospital.", she explained, "I needed to ask you something, you don't have to say yes, but I want you to think about it."

"Okay what is it?"

"I was thinking about asking Mark to move in with us."

"That's cool with me, the guy practically lives here anyway.", she joked.

"Well before I do that, I wanted to talk about you."

"What about me?", she asked as Rachel rested her head on her shoulder.

"I wanted to tell him about little Santana, you know, before he moves in so he will know what he's getting into. I want to make sure he's okay with it."

"Okay first of all, never refer to my penis as little Santana.", she emphasized, "Only Rachel can do that.", she smirked as the girl slapped her arm and blushed, "And second, we don't have to tell him if you don't want to. I mean he makes you happy, I don't want to be the reason why he leaves. You lost dad because of me, I don't want you to lose Mark as well.", she said sadly as Rachel grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Yes Mark makes me happy, happier than I have been in a long time, well except for the day I had you. But you're my daughter, and I love you. I don't want things to go back like they were with your father whom you didn't 'cause me too lose by the way. Baby your father was an-"

"Inconsiderate asshole?", Rachel interrupted from her spot on the bed, "Sorry.", she replied as they both looked in her direction.

"No it's fine. He was an inconsiderate asshole and a lot more. I wasn't much better. I let him treat you like that way for 13 years."

"Mom I told you, it's okay now.", she sighed.

"And I never want you to feel unloved, unwanted, or like you aren't free to be who you are in your own home again. So what do you say?"

"Fine, but can Rachel come? We actually have to tell you something" she uttered

"Yes Rachel can come if she leaves now that is."

"What, why?", she pouted.

"Because you two broke my rules, and unless you want to be grounded for the next two weeks, she will leave.", she replied.

"It's fine. Ms. Lopez, I'll go. You're right, I did break the rules.", she said gloomily, "I need to get dressed though, so if you could...", she gestured toward the door.

"Right.", she said getting up off the bed, and heading towards the door, "San, thank you for doing this for me.", she smiled, "And Rachel it's always a pleasure to see you, though not in this situation.", she stated before walking out the room.

"Sorry, Rae.", she sulked as the girl got dressed.

"Me too.", she grinned as she leaned down and kissed her, "We're going to miss you.", she smiled as she placed a hand on her midsection.

"Yeah me too.", she giggled pulling her down for a kiss on the lips, then on her stomach before she turned and walked out the door

A/N- thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your favorite and following I'm glad everyone is enjoying reading it. i'm also currently working on a second story and was wondering if someone would like to co write with me if interested


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I'm currently working on a second story and was wondering if someone would like to co write with me if interested. also i need a new beta for this story.

A/N2- I'm updating now instead of tomorrow because i am having surgery on my eyes and want be able to use my computer for the next two weeks.

Chapter Thirteen

April 7, 2014

"Hey Britt.", she called out, as she hurried over to her best friend, who was at her locker.

"Hi Sanny, how was your weekend?"

"It was great.", she said.

"Oh what did you do?", she asked as she took her history book out of her locker, she looked to see her friend blush, "I guess the correct question is who did you do?", she chuckled.

"Never mind that you big perv. I have a question, did you call me this weekend?"

"No I don't think so, why?", she questioned.

"Because someone called me from your house Saturday, and hung up. I thought maybe you were checking to see if you could come over, or you called by mistake."

"That wasn't me.", she sighed, "It was Quinn. I told her to call you before I left for dance class. She needed a ride to her doctor's appointment, and I couldn't take her."

"Why did she have an appointment on a Saturday?", she asked curiously, "Is something wrong with my baby?"

"Not as far as I know, the kid is fine. Since it's getting closer to her due date, Dr. Parker wanted her to come in for a checkup."

"Oh that's great, and I would have taken her. Why didn't she ask? Why hang up?"

"I don't know, what did you say when you answered?"

"Nothing.", she shrugged, "Rachel answered it."

"Oh."

"Oh, what?", she wondered.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Come on we have to get to homeroom.", she stammered.

"No, Britt, don't do that.", she grabbed her arm pulling her back, "I already lost one friend, I don't want to lose you too. Quinn kept lying to me, and has shut me out, don't you do it to me as well."

"You really should talk to Quinn, you guys need to work this out, because I'm tired of being in the middle."

"Brittany I have tried talking to her. It doesn't work, and quite frankly I'm done trying. I'm sorry you feel as if you're in the middle of this, I didn't mean to put you there. For now on I won't ask you about the baby anymore.", she sadly replied, turning to walk away.

"No, San wait.", she stopped her, "I'm sorry I don't want you to be mad at me, I just want things to go back the way they were. Me, you, and Quinn having sleep overs on the weekends, just hanging out."

"I know, so do I, but that will never happen."

"Can't you try to make things right with Q?", she asked handing her an envelope, "If you won't try for me, try for her.", she stated as Santana opened the envelope

"Is this…?", she teared up.

"Yeah. Quinn ripped up the last one, so I asked the doctor for another two months ago during an appointment while Q was in the restroom. Dr. Parker thinks it's a girl, but you can't really tell, the baby wouldn't turn.", she simply stated.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No..No..No, apparently it's normal for a baby to hide itself."

"Can I keep this?", she asked smiling at the sonogram.

"Sure, but that's the only one left, besides the one in the adoption…file.", she said, "Sorry San.", she whispered meekly.

"It's cool B. I'm going to have to face the facts sooner or later. I mean, I'm never going to see my kid. I'm going to miss all her firsts, and there's nothing I can do about that.", She said sadly, as she put the sonogram inside her locker, "This will be the only picture I will have until she's 18, and comes to find me.", she said hopefully as someone wrapped their arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck

"Hey! Sanny.", she exclaimed as the taller girl leaned down, and gave her a kiss, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just you and the little muffin.", Brittany stated, "I was wondering when you guys are going to start telling people, I mean you can't wear San's pullover forever, you're gonna get bigger.," she mentioned the pullover the girl was currently wearing, it was kind of big on her, it had Santana's name written across the back and it hid her stomach well for now, but it wouldn't much longer.

"We're telling my mom Wednesday night, and I was hoping that you would be there with us.", she smiled hopefully.

"She doesn't know yet? How is that possible? I mean you're over there almost all the time."

"I never take off the sweatshirt, I just tell her what I tell Noah, that I'm cold or I like the way San smells, and it has her scent."

"I think we should tell Glee club now.", Rachel replied, as they reached the music room, stopping Santana and Brittany in their tracks, they looked at her, "What? I mean why not? If we tell them first, it will make it easier for when we tell my aunt Sarah, and your mom as well."

"I think we should wait to tell our friends.", Santana replied, "I mean that way, I can wait to see my mother reaction before Noah kills me."

"He's not going to kill you.", she laughed it off.

"Because her mom will do it first.", Brittany replied as they walked into the room everyone turned to look at them, "Yes we're here and we're queer.", she exclaimed enthusiastically as the two girls behind her giggled at her antics

"You girls are late.", Mr. Shue stated.

"So what? You're late all the time.", Rachel retorted a little too loudly, earning a nudge in the arm from Santana, "Besides Quinn's late as well.", she pointed to the empty seat where the blonde haired girl usually sat.

"Well if you were here earlier, you would know she went to the nurse's office."

"What she meant to say was sorry Mr. Shue, it won't happen again."

"It's not like we were missing anything, it's just home room.", she muttered as Santana stared at her, giving her a what the hell look, was she trying to get them or herself in trouble.

"Hormones.", Brittany whispered quietly as so no one would hear her, "Mr. Shue if you don't mind, I wanna go check on Quinn and make sure she doesn't need to go home.", she asked from her seat, earning a nod from the man, as she walked out the room, she whispered the two girls a good luck.

"Dude, what's up with your woman?", Puck questioned from his seat in front of them.

"None of your business!", Rachel yelled at him.

"Mr. Shue again, sorry we're late, we were discussing something really important that we would like to share with everyone.", Santana explained as she took Rachel's hand in hers, "If that's okay with you?"

He sighed glancing back at the clock there was only 15 minutes left, he could discuss the set list with them during rehearsal, so what's the harm, "Sure Santana, go ahead.", he insisted as he took his seat.

"Okay what we are about to say has to stay in this room. Agreed?", they all nodded, "We wanted to tell you guys first since you're our friends, and sort of like family."

"Are you guys getting married or something?", Tina interrupted her.

"No T, we're not getting married, um Rachel and I are ummm we're...", she looked to Rachel for help, she hoped she wasn't this nervous with her mom or Ms. Puckerman

Seeing that she was having trouble she finished for her, "We're going to have a baby.", she muttered in such a low voice, that they almost missed what she said

"Are you serious?", Mercedes gaped as both girls nodded, "Girl you really need to invest in a new brand of protection."

"I thought you were having a baby with Quinn?", Finn asked.

"Dude, you really need to take a sex ed class.", Sam told him, as they all began rattling of questions except for Noah who was still somewhat shocked.

"Guys…Guys…Guys….. Calm down I know you are shocked, but one question at a time.", he instructed as he stood next to the two teens, "If you need someone to talk to, I can schedule a session with Ms. Pillsbury.", he offered as the bell rang, they all began to leave. Rachel glanced in her cousin's direction. He still hadn't had a reaction. And she had moved closer to Santana in case he did finally do something, he couldn't hurt her.

She turned to her, kissing her on the cheek, and asked her to leave. She hesitated before she agreed, and walked out the room leaving them alone

"Noah you haven't said anything.", she stated as she sat down next to him.

"What do you expect me to say? Congratulations, I'm happy for you? Well I'm not. You are smarter than this. How could you be so stupid?", he scolded her. She already felt bad enough, she needed his support, not a lecture, "And what the hell was San thinking?! I mean she already has a kid on the way."

"Don't be mad at her, it's not her fault. We were careful, it just happened.", she pleaded as she rubbed her belly.

"You don't get to tell me how to feel, if I want to be angry and pissed off that my best friend ruined my little cousins life, I have every right to be."

"She didn't ruin anything, she made it better!", she yelled, "Besides, you didn't get this angry when you found out she got Quinn pregnant, so why are you so mad at me?"

"Is this why you did this?", he asked suspiciously, "You let her knock you up to replace her kid with Q?", he accused.

"What? No!", she rolled her eyes, she wasn't that dumb, "I didn't let her do anything to me. I was on the pill, I thought it was okay.", she remarked, "And this baby is an accident, a happy one none the less, and I'm not using him/her to replace anyone."

"I knew something was up with you. You were dressing differently, and moody even mom thought you were acting strange.", he was coming down hard on her, she had to admit, but he was angry at them both because once again, he was kept in the dark, "Does my mom know?", he inquired.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her yet.", she requested, "Santana and I want to tell Aunt Sarah and Ms. Lopez ourselves."

"Does it really matter who tells them? My mom is going to be as disappointed in you as I am, and if your dads were here they would be disappointed as well."

"Noah.", she sniffled, as she broke down into tears, "Please don't say anything to her.", she pleaded.

"I have to get to class, see you after school.", he stated turning and walking away.

* * *

"Hey Britt, how's Quinn? Is she okay?", Santana asked, as she walked into physics class, taking her seat next to her.

"Yeah, the nurse said she's fine, but my mom took her home anyway.", she explained, "So how did everyone take your news after I left?"

"They took it well, had some questions, and Mercedes made a snide comment."

"What did Puck say?"

"Nothing, he just sat there til the bell rang, and then Rae asked me to leave, so she could talk to him."

"And you left them alone?", she asked a little too loudly, causing everyone around

"Girls is there something you would like to share with the class?", the teacher questioned them with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Mrs. McKenna.", they muttered in unison.

"Then I suggest you both be quiet and pay attention.", she instructed turning back towards the board.

They both rolled their eyes at her, once her back was turned, lowering her voice she answered her back, "Yeah what's the big deal? They're family, he wouldn't hurt her."

"Well is she okay?"

"Yeah, she text me a few minutes into class, she said she was fine.", she responded, "I'll talk to her later, because if he upset her, friend or not, I will kick his ass."

"So when are you gonna tell Puck's mom?"

"We are supposed to tell her after school."

"But what if you tell her today, and she calls your mom before Wednesday, and tells her?"

"Shit, I didn't think of that.", she cursed herself as the bell rang.

"So make sure you study, the test will be on Friday.", they heard the teacher say as they headed out the room.

"We have a test?", she asked with confusion.

"How would I know? I was talking to you.", Brittany replied as they headed for their next class.

* * *

She was at the table currently on her third bowl of vanilla and peanut butter ice cream, she had been texting Santana for the past half hour, wondering where she was since her aunt would be home soon, and she had yet to answer. She ended up walking home, since Noah refused to even look at her, and she hadn't seen Santana since Glee. She had decided it would be best, if she told her aunt alone, even though Santana was against it. But now she didn't think she could do it, and she needed her girlfriend, but she wasn't picking up.

"Hey Rachel how are you?", her aunt asked as she walked into the kitchen setting the groceries on the counter. Not even looking up she just shrugged, "Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself lately.", she questioned, "Are things okay with you and Santana?"

"Yes, San and I are great.", she smiled weakly, and picked up her phone when it chimed, it was from Santana saying she couldn't make it, and that she would call her later, "Fuck.", she muttered in frustration, but her aunt heard her, "Sorry Aunt Sarah.", she sighed.

"Are you sure you're fine?", she nodded, "You know you can talk to me about whatever it is."

"I can't, I need to wait for San.", she replied as sent only last text, before her aunt took the phone away.

"Now talk to me, and don't say everything is fine. Because its not, you've been distant, picky about what you eat, moody and you're constantly in the bathroom.", she said taking the young girls hand, "I know girls your age are self-conscious about how they look, and want to look thin, but sweetie this isn't the way to do it.", she said sympathetically, "You are a very pretty girl, and starving yourself can be very unhealthy and dangerous."

"Aunt Sarah I don't have an eating disorder, okay? I love the way I look, I would never do that to myself.", she assured her, but from the look on the woman's face, Rachel could tell she wasn't convinced, "I'm not starving myself….I'm..", she hesitated, as she bit her lip, this would be easier if Santana were here.

"You're what…? Sweetie tell me. It can't be as bad as what I was thinking, and if it's not anorexia or something else, then tell me, so we can get you help.", She asked.

"I'm pregnant.", she closed her eyes, and blurted out opening one eye, and looking at her very shocked and confused aunt.

"H-h-how?", she stammered, those were the only words she had managed to get out.

"At my party, I was upset, so I made every body leave. Well San came to find me, and we talked then."

"I get it.", she held up her hand to stop her, she knew about Santana's extra appendage for about two years now when she accidentally waked in on the younger girl. Even though she was accepting, this was just too much, "I don't want to hear anymore.", she sighed in frustration as she got up, and began to pace the room making Rachel very nervous, "I thought you were on the pill? I mean I take you to get your prescription filled every month.", she stated, "and what about Santana? Did she use protection?"

"I know, and I am, I mean not anymore obviously, but you know as well as I do, the birth control isn't always effective."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you didn't answer my other question.", she eyed her, "Did Santana use protection?"

"No.", she whispered, "I told her not to since I was on the pill."

"You what?", she asked sternly, "How could you be so…it doesn't matter she still should have used it, and is just as irresponsible.", she scolded her, "I mean the both of you are too young to raise a baby, hell you're too young to be having sex in the first place."

"So is Noah, but he still sleeps around with how ever many girls, and you haven't said a thing. I only slept with one.", she fired back.

"This isn't about Noah, this is about you, he's not the one sitting here telling me he's got someone pregnant, and you are the one having a baby. I know he's sexually active, and I have had the talk with him, as I'm sure your fathers had with you.", she nodded, "And I understand that kids will have sex no matter what, which is why I made him understand what would happen if he ever came to me, and told me he got some girl pregnant."

"And what's that?", she questioned with curiosity as she gave back her phone.

"You have to leave.", she stated as the girl looked back at her with shock and tears, "I know I promised your fathers that I would take care of you, but I didn't sign on for a baby.", she reminded her, "And if I let you stay, what message will I be sending to my own children, that I condone this and that its okay, when it's not."

"And neither did I, getting pregnant was an accident, but I shouldn't be punished for it by being kicked out of my own home, I have nowhere else to go."

"Well you need to call San, or her mother, and see if you can stay with them.", she suggested

"I can't do that, Ms. Lopez doesn't know yet, we are going to tell her on Wednesday."

"Not anymore. It seems she will be finding out today, so go upstairs and start packing your things, and I will drop you off.", she replied as the young girl got up to walk past her she stopped her,"I'm not doing this to punish you, I'm doing it because I love you.", she said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"It doesn't feel like it.", she wept as she pushed her hands away and left the room.

* * *

Santana was currently at Brittany's studying. They were upstairs since Quinn was in the living room asleep on the couch.

"So why aren't you with Rach? I thought you guys were telling her aunt today."

"We were, but she said she wanted to do it alone. I told her I wanted to be there, but she said she would be fine.", she replied as she glanced towards the door for the third time.

"If you're that worried about her coming up, maybe you should just go down, and talk to her.", Brittany suggested, annoyed with her friends antics.

"No, I don't think so, besides she's sleeping, I don't want to wake her."

"I'm sure she's up by now, and you guys need to talk anyway. See if you can work through things before the baby comes, you can clear the air."

"Britt, Quinn has made the air clear enough. I am to stay away, so let's finish before she wakes and sees me here."

"So is this how it's going to be? I have to rotate between my friends? I can't have you both over at the same time?"

"Britt."

"No, San.", she interrupted her, "I want both of my friends back, I want to graduate with the both of you next year. I don't want to have to choose one of you, and lose the other because you hate each other."

"I don't hate Quinn, you know that.", she sighed.

"Then prove it. Go talk to her.", she pushed,. "Even if she is asleep, she will probably still hear you."

"Fine.", she groaned as she got up off the floor, and made her way down the stairs. Sure enough, she was in the same position as she was an hour ago. She started to turn and go back up, but knowing Brittany she would keep making her go back until they talked, so she walked over to the couch, and sat on the floor in front of the sleeping girl, and her protruding belly.

"Quinn.", she whispered but she didn't move, "I know you don't want to talk to me, but Britt made me come down here.", she spoke in a soft tone as to not wake her, "You know how pushy she can be.", she chuckled, "I just want to say that I don't know what's going on between you and I lately, or you for that matter. I mean we were best friends, we took care of each other, did everything together, but now it's like you can't stand the sight of me. I don't want you to hate me. I don't want our baby...", she smiled at the thought placing her hand gently on Quinn's stomach, "Our baby to grow up thinking she was given away. because her parents didn't care for each other, or for her.", she said ,"So if we can talk maybe when your awake, and you can tell me what it is that I did, I'm sure we can work it out. Because I really do love you, Q.", she said ,"And I love you too little one.", she whispered to the bump, as she felt a small jolt against her hand, "Oh my.", she gasped, feeling the baby kick for a second time, "Do you know who I am little one?", she whispered, "I'm your Mami.", she smiled as she felt the tap again, just as Quinn shifted, she jerked her hand away.

"Hey Santana your mother's on the phone.", Mrs. Pierce informed her.

"Oh um okay Mrs. P.", she replied as she got up off the floor, and followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Hello…I turned it off …Mami I can't Britt and I are studying, I'll be home soon…what do you mean I'm in trouble? I haven't done anything…Fine I'll be there in 10 minutes.", she replied before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?", Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yeah I guess.", she shrugged, "I have to go, can you tell B we can study tomorrow?", she asked as the woman nodded. She walked past Quinn, placing a kiss on her head, then one on her belly before leaving.

She opened her eyes as it closed gently, placing her hand on her belly, where Santana's had been.

"I love you too, Sanny.", she whispered as the door closed behind her.

As she reached her house, and walked inside,e she hadn't even closed the door, before her mother came storming towards her yelling.

"What the hell were you thinking?!", she yelled at her, "Are you trying to ruin your life!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!", she countered.

"Do not raise your voice or curse at me Santana Marie.", she scolded, "You are the one in trouble here."

"You said that on the phone, and I would like to know exactly what I did."

"Ms. Puckerman called.", was all her mother needed to say for her to understand, "to let me know I'm going to be a grandmother….._again._", she sighed, she loved her daughter but right now she was trying to keep from killing her, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on.", she retorted.

"Santana you're 17-years-old, still in high school, you have no job, and two babies on the way by two different girls. So something must be going on."

"It was an accident."

"No.", she said sternly, "spilling coffee is an accident, backing a car into a pole is an accident. Getting two girls pregnant four months apart from each other is just you being careless and irresponsible."

"I'm not careless or irresponsible, alright? I used protection with Quinn, and Rachel said she was on the pill."

"That doesn't matter. You still should have used a condom, it was on both of you to have kept each other safe, not just Rachel."

"I know, okay? And you can lecture and yell at me later, right now I need to go to Puck's and check on Rachel."

"There's no need for that, she's upstairs resting."

"What? …Why?"

"Her aunt kicked her out. She tried to call you, but you didn't answer, so she called me to come and get her.", she explained as the girl headed up stairs, "Santana I want you to know I'm not happy about this, and tomorrow morning the three of us will be having a long talk.", she just nodded before walking away, "And leave that door open!", she heard her mother yell as she reached her bedroom. She walked over to the bed, leaned down pushing the brunette's hair from her face, she could see that her eyes looked red, so she had obviously been crying.

"Hey, baby.", she whispered as Rachel opened her eyes, and looked up at her. She leaned down to kiss her, but was pushed away, "Rae what's wrong?", she questioned, as the girl got up off the bed, walking towards the bathroom slamming the door shut. Leaving Santana confused as she just sighed, and laid back on the bed groaning in frustration.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

(Same Night)

She laid awake staring up at the ceiling, replaying the past few months in her head, and what Santana had said to her this afternoon. She had heard every word she said even though she pretended to be asleep. She wanted to wake up, but when she said she loved her, and felt the baby kick, she seemed excited, she couldn't bring herself to stop her. She knew she had treated her friend like crap, and she knew why it wasn't Santana's fault, she just tried to step up, be there for her when no one else was, except for Brittany. Even her own parents abandoned her, yet San wanted to be there, and she had kept her out for her own selfish reasons. Brittany was right she was selfish, and Rachel was as well saying she only cared about herself. Santana never even wanted to have sex with her, she's the one who wanted it, and she's the one who kept it going. She didn't sleep with her out of boredom, she did it because she wanted to feel special and loved. Something she didn't feel with Finn, no matter how hard she tried. But her first time with Santana had been so sweet, gentle that was until she freaked out on her and ran.

_Flashback_

_Quinn's parents were on a business trip for two weeks she didn't fell like being home alone. She would have gone to Brittany's but she was in Arizona with her parents visiting her aunt and her and Finn had an argument so to Santana's house she went. Santana was laying down on the bed reading a magazine whiles she bitched about Finn._

"_Then after waiting at breadsticks for like an hour he called me and said he was in the middle of a game and wasn't coming. I mean who does that" she vented in frustration "I really should dump him he's a lousy boyfriend probably even a worse lay" she stated as Santana's ears perked up _

"_What do you mean probably" she asked sitting up on her elbow "Haven't you to did it yet"_

"_No before we can even get to that point he…..you know" she explained as Santana looks at her confused "He arrives early" she said with embarrassment as Santana began to laugh she pushed her "It's not funny its aggravating I'm probably going to be a virgin til I graduate"_

"_Or until you find someone else that can last long enough to get past first base" she chuckled tossing the magazine aside "I'm hungry you want anything"_

"_What about you" she asked _

"_I want pizza but if you want ….."_

"_Forget the food" she interrupted her "and answer my question"_

"_What exactly was the question?" _

"_Will you take my virginity?" she clarified biting her lip at she looked at her shocked friend she knew it was not something you ask a friend to do but why not what did she have to loose._

"_You can't be serious" she stuttered as Quinn shook her head she stepped closer to her causing the brunette to back away "I was just joking about that you can't cheat on Finn…you remember Finn your boyfriend"_

"_You said your first time kind of sucked right because it was just some cheerleader that there weren't any feelings" she nodded "Well I want my first time to be with someone I care about and who cares about me"_

"_Finn cares about you" she interrupted "and you love him so you don't want to cheat on him"_

"_If he cared about me he would be here but he's not and it want be cheating" she replied "it will be an experiment". She stated as she pushed her back on the bed straddling her hips "Curiosity if you will I wanna know what it's like to be with a girl and lose my virginity and who better to do that with than your best friend"_

_She was unsure about the whole thing and hesitant. She wished Brittany was here right now because she wasn't going to talk Quinn out of this. "I don't know Q what if we do this and then things get weird"_

_Sighing she rolled her eyes. Who turns down sex and more importantly who would turn her down? "No it want make anything weird we will still be friends I mean Brit slept with puck and they still hang out"_

"_What when did that happen" she asked in surprise puck or Brittany never told her about that _

"_It doesn't matter" she groaned "come on san I promise it want break us apart if anything it will make us closer" she coaxed as she leaned down and kissed her on the lips before running her hand down to the to the front of her shorts cupping her haft in her hand and giving it a light squeeze "are you afraid you can't last longer than Finn" she whispered she knew how much her friend hated her boyfriend and she only tolerated him because of Puck and herself. And she knew she had got what she wanted when Santana flipped her over so that she was now on top of her. _

"_Trust me I can last for hours" she smirked knowingly "that's if you're up to it" she wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled her shirt over her head before attaching their lips while moving her hand down towards her entrance she hesitated for a moment "Are you sure about this I mean we can stop and forget it ever happened"_

"_For the love of…..Santana just do it already I'm sure I want you to be my first" she sighed in frustration as she sat up on her elbows as she watched her as Santana pulled Quinn close to her. _

_"We can stop at any time, okay?" Santana whispered to her, and Quinn nodded, pulling the other girl's body closer._

_Santana's hands traveled underneath her top, nails slightly scratching the smooth, pale skin. The blonde took in a deep breath, fire spreading throughout her body. She needed Santana, and she needed her now._

_She sat up enough to throw her shirt off, then her bra. Her bare breasts were out on display for the tan girl. Santana gently cupped each one, feeling the hardened nipples underneath the palm of her hand. She replaced her hands, with her tongue. Her mouth enclosing on Quinn's right nipple, then peppering kisses up her chest, collar bone, and then her lips. She could feel the girl's hardness, grinding into her hips. Quinn couldn't wait. She undid Santana's bra, watching as the material exposed tan, perky breasts. She then tentatively reached down, gently rubbing at her very aroused partner's dick._

_"Fuck.", she hissed, and removed Quinn's hands, she saw the confusion written all over the girl's face, but she just smiled softly, and tugged at her pants. Santana quickly got rid of her own shorts, now the only thing keeping them apart, is Quinn's panties, and Santana's boxers._

_"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" she asked, looking her in the eye._

_"I'm sure." she was nervous, but with Santana, it would be worth it._

_Kissing her on the lips the kiss became more intense as she hovered over her. Before kissing her way down her petite body til she came to what she was after. The Latina pulled her underwear down the smoothest legs she's ever felt, and now, she can see all of her best friend. It was a sight Santana could never get tired of She heard her moan as she dipped her tongue in and out of her wet center taking her clit into her mouth, sucking it til Quinn's hips raised up off the bed in excitement. She slowly inserted a finger insider of her causing the blonde to gasp in surprise by the sudden intrusion._

"_Are you okay" she asked as she began to move in and out of her. She got a nod in response before adding a second finger she felt her walls clutch around her fingers._

"_Oh that feels so good keep going" she panted as she picked up her pace thrusting her fingers in and out of her "Oh god….fuck…right there" she moaned and after another thrust before she pulled her fingers out of her then wrapping her mouth round her nub sucking on her clit. She felt Quinn tugging on her hair as she pulled her closer to her center. "mmmmmmmm" she moaned as she stuck her tongue inside of her once more before she came._

"_How do you feel" she asked as she hovered over her _

"_Amazing" she breathed out "now it's your turn" she smiled as she pushed her over onto her back_

_Looking into each others eyes, she pulled off her boxers, effectively letting her hard penis free. Her heart was pounding, staring at the thick, 8 inch cock in front of her. She began to stoke her up and down until she became hard._

_"Oh Quinn" was all Santana could get out as she felt her take her hardened shaft into her warm mouth. Her tongue danced along the sides of her penis. She sucked the tip til the precum was coming out and she used it for lubrication. She worked her mouth up and down her shaft, before giving it a gentle squeeze. Santana was losing control, she fisted the sheets with her hands to try and hold out a little longer. "I'm...not...going ...to ...last" was all she could pant out as Quinn worked her._

_"Are you ready for more?" she asked her as she straddled her, grinding her center over her shaft._

_Santana moaned as her penis start to harden. "I want you inside me, Finn" Quinn whispered in a low voice. But Santana caught up in the moment ignored what her friend had said._

_"Just let me..." Santana reached into the bed side table drawer, pulling out a condom, she ripped it open, and slipped it on. Santana watched Quinn, waiting for the go ahead. The blonde gave her a sincere smile. Their centers are so close, and Santana slowly, pushes into her best friend. It hurt like hell, being stretched, but this was what she wanted. When it was all the way in, Santana stopped,_

"_Oh fuck you're so big" she cries out as her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to adjust to her size. _

_"You okay?" she asked the blonde, and Quinn nodded, "If I'm hurting you we can stop"_

_"No, just give me a minute..." she then gripped between Santana's shoulder blades, pushing her forward. Santana took that as a sign, and began to move, in and out._

_"Faster.", the blonde requested, and Santana obliged. Her hips moved at a faster pace, while the girl beneath her, wrapped her legs around her waist, as her nails were digging into San's back._

_"Oh…fuck...I'm gonna...!", when she heard her jumbled words, she reached down, and flicked Quinn's clit, all the while, hitting her G spot. Quinn's pleasure ripped through her entire body, and shortly after, Santana's did too. For a few minutes, they just stayed there. Santana pulled out, slipped off the condom, threw it away, and laid beside Quinn, who was staring at the ceiling. She just lost her virginity. And it was amazing...but...confusing._

_"Are you okay?" San asked, and Quinn turned her head, and smiled,_

_"Just fine." she got off the bed, gathering up her clothes, and met questioning eyes,_

_"Where are you going?" the brunette watched as her friend got dressed,_

_"Home.", she simply stated, and as she's in the doorway, she turns, "Thank you for everything." she blows a kiss, and leaves Santana all alone._

_End_

She sighs at the memory, yes sex with Santana was great and she was gentle with her, but afterwards it just left Quinn sad and confused. She thought by having sex with her, these feeling she had been having would go away. She didn't love Finn, she proved that by sleeping with Santana, because it wasn't Santana's bottom half she was attracted to, it was Santana herself. Not that she would admit it out loud, or even to herself then she wasn't ready so she kept sleeping with her all the while picturing Finn's face. A couple of times she slipped up and said his name in the middle, but Santana never called her out on it or she just didn't hear. Now because of her own stupidity and selfishness she had lost her best friend.

"Britt.", she whispered into the darkness of the room, as she got out of bed and walked over to Brittany's side of the room "Britt, are you awake.", she poked the other blonde causing her to stir.

"Q I'm tired go back to sleep.", she mumbled not opening her eyes.

"But I need to talk to you, it's really important.", she insisted.

"Are you in labor?" she asked turning on the lap on the night stand.

"No."

"Then it's not important.", she replied tuning it off again, and pulling the blanket over her head.

"But I need to talk to yo,u it's about the baby and Santana."

"And I would love to hear about it, but in the morning.", she responded as rolled over ignoring her.

"Fine.", she huffed as she went back to her bed, she sat there for a few moments before she eventually went back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

April 8, 2014

"Good morning girls." she said coming into the kitchen.

"Mom can we have this conversation later, I'm really tired.", Santana whined, her mom had waken them at 8:30 this morning, and she was not happy she didn't get any sleep late night. With Rachel constantly getting up to vomit and being mad at her for god knows what, also her moving and kicking her in her sleep she didn't have a wink.

"Well I would have loved to have this conversation 10 or 15 years from now, but since you couldn't keep it in your pants the answer is no.", she replied taking a sip of coffee, and sitting down across from the two teens, placing a glass of orange juice in front of Rachel, along with some saltines.

"Thank you Ms. Lopez.", she smiled weakly the woman nodded.

"Please call me Maribel or Mari."

"Well can Rachel go back to bed?"

"I'm fine, I'm not tired.", she interrupted her.

"First off I want to say that I am very disappointed in the both of you, and more so with Santana."

"Why are you more disappointed in me?", she questioned in surprise, only half awake.

"Because this isn't the first time this has happened, and yet you still aren't using the condoms I bought for you.", she scolded her, "I told you if you want to be sexually active at least wrap it up."

"I told you I did use them the first time, and I wanted to use them this time, but Rachel told me not to.", she replied back.

"So you're saying this is my fault?", she asked obviously offended.

"No I'm not saying that…I'm trying to say the reason I didn't use a condom that night is because you said you were on the pill.", she explained.

"I was on the pill, I didn't lie to you.", she argued back.

"No one is saying any one's lying or accusing anyone of anything." ,Ms. Lopez intervened heading off the fight that was obviously about to happen, "I was just saying you're both at fault, _some more than others._", said glaring at her daughter, who just huffed and leaned back into her chair, "but either way what's done is done and now we have to deal with the consequences.", she explained, "So since Rachel's aunt kicked her out, she will be staying with us."

"What about when the baby comes? Where will I stay then?", she asked.

"That's what I want to talk about actually. I want to know what you have decided, and do you want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?"

"I want to keep him/her, I love my baby even if I haven't met them yet, and I can't even think about someone else raising my child.", Rachel stated placing her hand on her stomach in a protective manner.

"What about you, Santana? And I want the both of you to be sure."

"I feel the same, I want to raise the baby with Rae."

"Okay since you have both agreed on that. How will you support the baby, and yourselves for that matter?"

"I thought you said we could stay here.", Santana inquired.

"You are, I meant are you both going to get a job or just one of you? Baby's aren't cheap and then there's school next year, are you going to continue to go or drop out? And then there's college.", she went on.

She glanced over at Rachel who just shrugged before she turned back to her mother, "We don't know, we haven't talked about that.", she responded, "But I know we aren't dropping out of school."

"So when you're at school, what are you going to do with the baby? You can't leave it alone."

"Daycare.", she offered.

"And how will you pay for it?"

"We don't know, okay? I told you we haven't talked about it yet."

"Well you need to Santana. You can't just put things off anymore, soon the baby will be here, and you will have to make some tough decisions. I'm just trying to point that out to the both of you, so that you are sure you want to do this."

"Were sure Mami, I know it will be hard, but we will get through it together?"

"Okay, now one last thing, and then you can go back to sleep.", she said and they nodded, "I set Rachel up for a doctor's appointment for 1:30, I'm assuming you haven't been to see a doctor yet?"

"No, we haven't.", she replied lowly, "That's not bad is it? My baby will be okay?"

"It's fine, but we are just going to go in for a checkup to see how the little one is progressing.", she gave her an assuring smile, "Now you go rest up, and I will come back to pick the both of you up at 1."

"Well I have a question.", she said hesitantly, "Where will I be sleeping?"

"My room of course.", Santana stated.

"No, that was a onetime thing, Rachel will be sleeping across the hall in the guest room once you clean it out, move the things in there to the garage, and we can get her things from her aunts, then she will move in."

"This is ridiculous, I mean, why we can't share a room, what if she needs me?"

"Then she can walk across the hall.", she replied, "this isn't up for debate I don't want the two of you alone in your bedroom together, not until I can trust the both of you. So whether I'm home or not, the room doors stay open, even if you have to go in each others rooms. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mama."

"Yes, Mari.", they replied simultaneously

"Now if you don't have any questions, I'm going to go to work now.", she stated as both girl shook their heads, "Well I'm going to head out, I will be back at 1 to pick you both up for your appointment.", she stated giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as she headed out the door.

"I thought she'd never leave.", she sighed as she got up from the table, "Now I can go back to sleep."

"But I thought she told you to clean out the guest room?"

"And I will but not right now, I'm tired, I'll do it later.", she responded as she started to walk away.

"You're fucking unbelievable.", she shrieked as she walked past her pushing her out the way.

Confused by her outburst she followed her in to the living room grabbing her by the wrist as she pulled away, "What is wrong with you? It's just a fucking room, I can clean it out later.", she replied, "You have been mad at me since last night, and I have no idea what the hell I did"

"You never do.", she muttered under her breath turning away from her again.

She was getting fed, up she was not a morning person, and Rachel seemed to be intentionally pissing her off, "Will you stop walking away and fucking talk to me?!", she screamed, "We are going to be living together, we're having a baby together we're going to have to count on each other now, so we need to communicate with each other, not fight and runaway."

"Oh, I think I communicate very well.", she said sarcastically, "you're the one who can't pick up her damn phone!", she yelled at her, "I called you three times yesterday, and I sent you at least ten texts, and you couldn't even bother to answer one."

"I didn't know, okay? I turned it off."

"Which is my point. How do you expect me to rely on you, when you ignore my calls?"

"I didn't do that on purpose."

"I don't care. I needed you there because I was afraid to go at it alone. I wanted you to hold my hand, or at least be there afterwards, but you weren't, and even after she kicked me out your mom called you, and you still didn't come. I needed you, and you weren't there.", she sobbed, "what if there's an emergency or the baby comes, and you suddenly decide you don't want to be a mom anymore?"

"Rae...", she whispered softly, as she walked towards her, she allowed Santana to pull her into a hug.

"I've lost so much my parents, my aunt kicked me out, and Noah won't talk to me. I can't lose you as well, you're my family now, you, your mom and the baby, you are all I have.", she cried into her chest as she wrapped her in her arms tightly, "I need you Sanny."

"And you have me baby, and you always will. I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday, and that I turned my phone off, but I promise it won't happen again.", she kissed her on the fore head pulling her into her as they sat on the couch she wrapped her into her body patting her on the back as her tears slowly began to subside. And that's how Ms. Lopez found them when she returned to pick them up with Rachel resting at her side and their hands resting on top of her belly.

* * *

They were sitting the exam room waiting for the doctor. They were both nervous not that they would admit it to each other. She didn't know how open minded this doctor would be or what her mother told her exactly. She had only seen Dr. Morgan who specialized in cases like her so she's didn't judge her or give her a bad vibe.

"Hey you okay?", Rachel questioned as she held her hand

"Yeah, I'm great just worried about you, and our little one.", she said in a non-convincing tone.

"Come one San, tell me what's wrong."

"What are you gonna tell the doctor?"

"About what?", she asked scrunching up her face in confusion, "Your mom said she's an OBGYN, so I'm guessing she knows why we are here."

"Yeah I know, but what about when she wants to know why I'm here? I mean are you going to tell her I'm just a friend or the other mother? I mean what if she thinks I'm strange or a freak?"

"San….San calm down you know your mom wouldn't get anyone to help us that she didn't trust, or who wouldn't be sensitive to you condition.", She nodded in agreement, "besides you have nothing to be ashamed of, I love who you are and so will our little boy or girl.", she beamed as the door opened.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Campbell.", the woman introduced herself. She was pretty tall, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, she kind of looked like an older version of Brittany, "And you must be Santana.", she said extending her hand to the Latina. "You look so much like your mom."

"Yyyess.", she stammered.

"And that would make you my lucky patient, Rachel.", she smiled.

"Yeah.", she replied shyly.

"So how are you girls today?", she asked as she began to set up the ultra sound monitor. She looked at them as they exchanged glances, but didn't answer her, "Look girls, I'm not here to judge or lecture anyone, I'll leave that to your parents. I just want to help make sure you have an easy pregnancy, and at the end a healthy baby.", she told them, "Now Santana your mom told me about your condition.", she explained to the girl whom looked up at her in surprise, "She said that you might be hesitant or uncomfortable to tell me, since I'm not your regular doctor, but I want you to feel confident to talk to me. This is a safe place, and anything the two of you say here, stays here.", they nodded in response.

"So you're okay with the whole girl with a penis thing?"

"Yes even though I didn't believe it at first when you mother called me to set up an appointment for her daughter's pregnant girlfriend.", She smiled, "So now on to the important things, Rachel how far along are you?"

"Um, about four months.", she responded.

"Have you had any discomfort or bleeding?", she asked as she checked her blood pressure and hooked her up to the monitor.

"No to both, but I have been vomiting a lot."

"Good, and the vomiting is normal, it usually ends after the first trimester. With some women though others have it the whole nine months, that's a good sign that the baby is healthy.", she replied, "Just try some saltines, or ginger ale, and that will help.", she nodded, "Okay this is going to be a little….."

"Oooh that's cold.", she interrupted her as she squirted the gel onto her stomach.

"Sorry.", she apologized as she put the wand on her belly and the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room.

As they listened to the whooshing sound, they both smiled as Rachel leaned her head into Santana's.

"Wow that's…just wow.", she beamed.

"It's kind of loud, I mean is that normal?", Rachel inquired.

"Yeah it's totally normal, and it looks like your baby is progressing along really well."

"So can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?", Santana asked with excitement as she gripped Rachel's hand. She was happy that she got to share these moments with Rachel. Listening to the heartbeat, finding out the sex, when the baby kicks for the first time or giving in to whatever weird craving she had she would be there. Unlike Quinn she had missed out on everything, and she would soon miss out on so much more.

"Yeah can you tell us or is it too soon?"

"Actually I have a very clear picture.", she smiled tuning the monitor to face them, "And it looks like you two are having a beautiful baby girl.", she exclaimed as the two girls smiled happily kissing each other on the lips as they shrieked with happiness, "I'm gonna give you some prenatal vitamins, and let your mom know you're ready to go.", she replied as she printed off the sonogram picture, and wiped the gel off leaving the two girls alone to bask in excitement of their news.

"I can't believe it, in five short months we are gonna have a baby girl."

"And I can't wait, but I don't want to get big and fat.", she Santana helped her off the table.

"Hey you're beautiful, and no matter how big you belly gets, I will still love you, we both will.", she smiled kissing her on the lips as she smiled back biting her lip, "isn't that right baby Berry-Lopez?", she whispered as she bent down in front of her stomach, "We love mommy very much.", she smiled as she took her by the hand.

"And mommy loves Mami, and her little peanut.", she giggled as Santana hugged her into her side as they made their way to the front desk Santana spotted her mother he ran to her throwing her arms around her neck hugging her

"Mama I'm going to be a Mami, I'm having a little girl.", she shrieked with excitement as people looked at her with disapproving glares which she ignored as she began to skip along with the sonogram in hand. Maribel and Rachel just giggle at her antics as they followed her out the door.

* * *

"Are you freaking serious?" she yelped, she couldn't believe what Quinn was saying, she didn't know what Santana had said to her yesterday, but it couldn't have been true, right? I mean she loves Rachel. So either Santana said this, or Quinn miss heard her and her hormones are really out of wacky. She thought as she continued to listen to her friend. They were in P.E. and since Quinn was pregnant and couldn't play dodge ball they were sitting in the bleachers, "What about your parents? They aren't going to let you come home if you do this."

"I know, and I thought about that. I will just stay with you, or move in with San."

"You're kidding, right? Please say you're kidding."

"No.", she answered, confused by her friends outburst, and slight anger, "I thought you would be happy. I mean weren't you the one trying to convince me for months to let Santana in? To stop the arguing and pushing her away?", she argued.

"I meant I wanted you guys to be friends again, to maybe find some way to make a decision about the baby that you both agreed on, but not this Quinn you can't seriously want a relationship with her."

"Why not I mean we're having a baby together…."

"A baby that she's had no kind of interaction with since it's been inside you, a baby that you're giving away to another family.", she countered, "Quinn you haven't let San be involved what so ever throughout your entire pregnancy, now out of the blue you want to raise the baby with her. Where is this coming from?", she asked.

"I've been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks actually, and then yesterday when she was talking to the baby, and it kicked, I don't know I felt something."

"That's good and all, but you're forgetting something, Santana is with Rachel, she loves her, she's not just going to break up with her."

"Says who?"

"Ah Santana…she loves Rachel."

"Well she loves me too, she said so herself, and she loves the baby."

"I'm sure she does Q, but she loves you in a different way as a friend, and I'm sure she wants to raise the baby with you, but she doesn't want to be with you in that way."

"Then why did she kiss me?", she asked defensively, she couldn't believe Brittany was basically trying to dismiss her feelings like they didn't matter when they did. She needed to make things right if she wanted to keep the baby and raise it with her.

She stared at her dumbfounded, there was no way Santana would do what Quinn said she did. She wouldn't cheat on Rachel not now, not with the baby coming, "When the hell did she kiss you?"

"Yesterday at your house." she said confidently as the bell rang she gathered her things, "Now I have to go. I need to find San so we can talk."

"She isn't even here today, and even if she was, you're not going to talk to her spewing this crazy everywhere.", she stated, "I'll talk to Santana first, and then I'll let you know how it goes."

"But haven't you done enough talking for me? I need to start speaking for myself."

"I know, but can you promise me you won't say anything about this to Santana? Or Rachel for that matter.", she pleaded, "Not til I talk to her first, just so there's no misunderstanding, and no one will be hurt."

"Fine, but you have until tomorrow after school.", she stated as she tuned to walk out the gym. Brittany pulled out her phone.

_**Whatever you said or did with Quinn you need to fix it but first we have to talk and fast—BrittBritt**_

When they got back from the doctors Rachel had gone to Santana's room to rest, while she cleaned out the guest room when her phone went off.

_**What are u talking about I didn't do anything with Quinn-San**_

_**Well that's not what she said anyway I'll talk to you about it at school tomorrow-BrittBritt**_

_**Okay talk to you tomorrow-San**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

April 9, 2014

She waited in the Pierce living room for Santana. She had called her once school let out, but had yet to call her back. She tried calling Brittany, but she didn't answer either. She hadn't seen her since gym. She had gotten a ride home from Mercedes since Brittany told her she would be busy, and couldn't take her home. She was about to call them both again, when she heard a knock at the door, she smiled and waddled to go answer it hoping, it was Santana, but when she opened it, the person on the other side was someone she wasn't expecting.

"Mom! What are you doing here…is dad okay?", she asked as her mother just looked at her, she became uneasy, this was the first time she had seen her in months.

"Yes, your father is fine. I just came to see how you are doing."

"It's been five months.", she stated, "What could you possibly want?"

"I just came to check up on you, since you're getting closer to your due date. Well I know how scary labor can be, and I don't want you to go through it alone.", She explained as she walked inside, and they sat down on the sofa.

"Are you kidding me? With the exception of Brittany and her parents, I have been at this alone for eight months."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not.", she rudely interrupted her, "If you were, you wouldn't have kicked me out of my home, with me begging and pleading for you and daddy to help me. I was afraid and I needed both of my parents to hold me, but instead you guys walked out on me and didn't look back."

"What did you expect Quinn, he's my husband."

"And I'm your daughter you should have took my side!", she yelled, "Be disappointed in me fine, but don't force me out of my own home."

"We didn't force you out. You are welcome to come back once your situation is taken care of.", she stated.

"It's not a situation…I'm pregnant mom…I'm going to have a baby, and you know what? I'm not sure if I want to come home anymore."

"Of course you want to come home, and then we can start over."

"Until the next time I make a mistake and you guys kick me out….no thanks."

"So what are you going to do? Live here and raise that little bastard inside you?", she sneered, "You can't even take care of yourself, and Finn surely can't help you, he doesn't even have a job."

"I don't need Finn, I have Santana. She's going to help me raise our baby, and I will be a better mother than you ever were."

"Wait a minute... Finn's not the father?", she asked with a shocked expression. It was bad enough her teenage daughter was having a child out of wedlock, but to hear that she slept with a girl was something she, nor her father would accept, "You had sex with Santana…she's the one that did this to you.", she pointed at her bump, "That little deviant.", she voiced, "I knew I should have stopped you from being friends with her, the minute you told me about her little friend.", she mused.

"She's not a deviant, and it doesn't matter what you think of her. She loves me, and she loves our baby.", Quinn argued. But she was right, she shouldn't have told her mom that Santana had a penis, but what else could she say? She found semen on her sheets, because Santana had a wet dream one night that she slept over.

"Do you know that your father is going to do when he finds out about this? He will never let you come back home."

"I don't care.", she cried, "I don't want to go back."

"Oh yes you are. You don't have a choice. You will give that little demon away, and you will be coming home in a few weeks, and then you can say good bye to Lima."

"What?"

"You will be going to stay in Virginia with your aunt Mildred."

"The hell I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. I won't have you ruining the good Fabray name by being a dyke!", she yelled, "I am so disgusted with you right now.", she stated as she turned to leave the house.

"Well I don't care what you think!", she yelled as her mother slammed the door behind her. Startling her a little as she winced in pain.

* * *

It was after school when Brittany and Santana met up. Rachel had vocal lessons, so they dropped her off, and agreed to pick her up at 6 before dinner with her mom and Mark. She also had to get Rachel's room ready, so Brittany borrowed her dad's truck and went to get Rachel's things from her aunt. Even though he was still pissed about the situation, Puck did help them load the things inside. As the two girls head back to the truck, Santana stops and turned around.

"Britt, can you give me a minute? I need to talk to Puck.", She replied as her friend nodded in understanding, and walked back down the drive way to the waiting vehicle.

"Puck, wait.", she called out running up to him blocking his path before he could go back inside, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you.", he simply stated, as he tried to walk around her, but she stopped him.

"Well I have something to say to you damn it! And you're going to listen.", she told him, "I know you're angry, and you have every right to be."

"Don't tell me how to feel.", he said through clenched teeth ,"I know how I fucking feel…I trusted you, the both of you and she goes and gets pregnant."

"And that has nothing to do with you. That's on me and Rachel, we have to live with that."

"Are you kidding? It has everything to do with me.", he hissed, "She's my little cousin, she's like a sister to me…I'm supposed to look out for her."

"Then why the hell have you turned your back on her, huh?"

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Be happy for her…..for you!?", he yelled.

"No, but I expected you to try and understand."

"I understand alright…I understand that you're a fucking whore who can't keep it in her pants. Was Quinn not enough, you had to go and ruin Rachel's life as well?"

"I haven't ruined anything."

He chuckled as he stood up closer to her, arms crossed, "Really? So having a kid at 17, dropping out of school with no job, is supposed to be a good life?"

"No one is dropping out of school, and while I will admit our situation isn't ideal, we will make it work because we have each other."

"For how long?", he demanded to know, "I know your situation with Quinn is fucked up, and that's not entirely your fault. But how long are you going to stick around and play mommy before you get tired and move on leaving Rachel to be a single mother?", He asked, "Is she going to raise your replacement baby on her own, while you're off having sex with someone else?"

"You're an idiot.", she replied, turning to walk away from him. There was no winning, she wasn't going to get through to him, and she knew it so why fight a losing battle.

"Why, because what I'm saying is true? The only reason Rachel had sex with you, or got pregnant for that matter, was to replace the kid Quinn is taking away from you!", He shouted, as she spun around, decking him in the face, sending him falling to the ground, "Ow what the hell?!", he screamed in pain, clutching his eye.

"If you ever say that shit again, I will fucking kill you. We had sex because we love each other, and our baby is a product of that love, not a replacement, so if you can't see that, then you stay away from me and Rachel. Because she's my family now, and I protect what's mine.", she boasted, before walking toward the truck and getting inside. She didn't even look back while Brittany drove away.

"I guess right now isn't a good time for you to go talk to Quinn?", she questioned.

"Britt right now, I just want to set up Rachel's room before she gets home. I'll deal with Quinn when I calm down, or maybe tomorrow.", she sighed, as she looked out the window, running her hands threw her long dark hair.

"But what if Quinn talks to Rachel before you talk to Quinn then you guys break up? It will give her exactly what she wants."

"What do you mean giver her what she wants…why would Quinn want me and Rachel to split up?", she questioned, "You never said anything about that before. You just said she wanted to talk to me about the baby."

"She does.", she responded hesitantly biting her lip, "She wants to keep the baby."

"Okay, and why would that split up Rachel and I? I mean it will be harder with two kids, but I'm getting a job soon so."

"No.", she interrupted her, "she wants to keep the baby, and raise it with you."

"Like co-parenting."

"Like you and her living together at your mother's house. She wants to be with you, and she figures if she agrees to raise the baby with you, that you will break up with Rach and be with her.", she explained further.

"Why the hell does she think that?"

"Because that's what you told her."

"What?", she shrieked, "I never told her that. Quinn and I haven't talked in months, so why the hell would she make that up?"

"She said you told her that when you came over to my house."

"I didn't even think she heard me."

"So you did say it?", she accused as they pulled up to the Lopez house, "does that mean you said you loved her, and kissed her too? Because that is pretty low to play with her feelings like that, and with Rachel's' as well."

"I'm not playing with anyone's feelings.", she responded defensively, "and I never kissed Quinn. I have no idea why she would say that."

"Well here's your chance to ask her.", she replied as she looked over to the young girl standing at the end of the Lopez driveway.

"Can you take Rachel's things inside, and then go and pick her up from her vocal lesson?", she asked as they got out of the truck and walked towards Quinn.

"Sure.", she replied as they walked over to Quinn.

"Hey Britt, San.", she smiled.

"Please tell me you didn't walk here?", Brittany questioned.

"Yeah I got tired of calling you, and I really needed to talk to San.", she stated glaring at her friend.

"I said tomorrow.", she eyed her.

"Well I couldn't wait, and besides this has nothing to do with you, so if you would excuse us."

"Quinn.", she sighed as Santana stood between them.

"It's fine Britt. I'll talk to her.", she replied, "You can go finish setting up the guest room.", she instructed as the tall blonde walked back towards the truck, and Santana and Quinn went inside the house.

"Are you guys redecorating the guest room or something?", she questioned as she sat on the couch.

"Something like that.", she stated, "Look Q, Britt told me what you said."

"Isn't it great?", she interrupted her smiling, "I know it will be hard, but we can make it work. I know it will take a lot for you to trust me or forgive me after how I treated you, but I'm willing do anything to show you that I love you, and want to be with you and raise our baby together."

She didn't know what to say, she couldn't find the words. If this was months ago she would have jumped at the opportunity to raise the baby with Quinn, but she had Rachel and her daughter to think about. She didn't want to hurt Quinn, but she did want to be a part of her baby's life,

"Look, Q, I want more than anything to raise our baby together, and I will co parent with you, but I can't be with you the way you want."

"But you said you love me."

"And I do…"

"Then what's the problem?!", she shouted

"I'm with Rachel, you know that. And I can't break her heart."

"But you will break mine twice.", she began to cry, "I'm willing to give you everything you want, and your willing to throw it away for that singing midget?", She asked her, "What's so wrong with me that we can't be together? I mean I love you, and I know you love me. You even kissed me."

"On the forehead Q. It was a friendly kiss, that's all. And what do you mean I broke your heart for a second time?", she wondered.

"You remember when you called me over that day after school?", she nodded, "You said that you wanted a relationship. When you said that, I thought you were talking about me, but when you said what we had meant nothing, and that we would only be friends, I was hurt."

"Quinn, I never meant to hurt you then or now. And I shouldn't have said that to you, it wasn't true. You were very special to me, and now because of the baby you always will be. We have a connection now, and I love you, but not how I love Rachel. You understand, right?"

She scooted back from her with tears in her eyes, "I understand…I understand that I gave up everything for you. I told my mom about us, and told her I didn't want to go home, even when she threatened to ship me off to Virginia, because I have you.", she chuckled, "and now after months of begging me to let you in, I finally do and you're telling me this isn't what you want!", she yelled, getting very upset as Santana reached out for her hand to calm her down, she pulled away, "Don't touch me…Don't you dare touch me!", she yelled once more before doubling over, and screaming in pain as a clear liquid formed a puddle on the floor as Santana froze.

* * *

He sat in the parking lot waiting for Rachel to come out of her vocal class. He never understood why she needed them, she sung better than anyone he knew. Her reasoning was she needed to keep her voice sharp. He looked over as the door opened, he caught a glimpse of her as she walked out, he called out to her, but she ignored him. He didn't blame her for ignoring him, he did turn his back on her.

"Come on Rach get in we need to talk.", he said as he drove alongside her.

"Why, so you can yell at me again, or call me a disappointment?", she accused, "No thanks I'll pass."

"I won't do any of that, I just want to apologize."

"Fine.", she replied as she got into the truck she, looked at his face, "Oh my god what happened to your eye?", she gasped.

"Your girl happened.", he stated. He was ashamed to admit that he had got knocked out by a girl even if he did deserve it, but after laying on the ground for a while, he thought about what San had said and she was right.

"San did that to you…why?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have, which I will apologize to her for as well. But first I want to apologize to you.", He responded, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, and for bringing your dads into it. That was wrong of me."

"Why would you say those things? Do you really think so little of me?", she asked, "Do you think I wanted this to happen…I didn't, but it did, and what I needed from you, was love and support like when my dad's died, but you walked away. Why?", she inquired.

"Because you didn't need me anymore.", he responded as she just looked at him, "you always came to me when you had a problem, no matter how big or small. And then when you lost your dads, you needed me even more. I had to look out for you. Then you met her, and everything changed."

"Nothing has changed. I'm still the same Rachel you have always known."

"No, you're not.", he solemnly stated, "you've been lying to me, and sneaking around."

"We apologized for that. I told you we were afraid of what you might do if you found out."

"I know, I was a dick then."

"You still kinda are."

"Anyway, I got over that, but then when you told everyone in Glee you were pregnant, I was shocked. I mean you used to tell me everything, but now you just lie to me, and that's what hurt the most you know. Not that you were having a baby, but the fact that you didn't come to me, and tell me first.", He explained.

"Are you that dense? I didn't keep this from you, because I didn't need you. I kept it from you the same reason I kept it from San the first two months, I was scared.", she told him as he looked at her somewhat guilty, "I was a scared 17-year-old who had sex for the first time, and got pregnant. I felt alone, embarrassed and ashamed. At first I thought maybe the test was wrong, and if I ignored it would go away. But then the nausea came, and I knew it was real and I just broke.", She explained as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, and I'm sorry for not being there for you when mom kicked you out.", he hugged her, "But I'm here now, and I will never ditch you again."

"Thank you Noah.", she whispered, the door suddenly flung open and saw Santana standing there

"Come on, we have to go.", she stated.

"It's only 6:20, I thought dinner wasn't til 7? I'm not late, and why are you out of breath?", she asked.

"We have to go to the hospital now.", she practically yelled, as she grabbed the short brunette by the hand pulling her towards the car.

"What's going on?", she asked as she got inside strapping her seat belt on.

"Quinn went into labor.", she replied.

"Isn't it kind of early?"

"Yes, it's early, but they said she would be fine when they took her away. Britt went with her.", she stated as they drove in the direction opposite of the Lopez house which Rachel took notice

"Where are we going? We need to go home to get ready for dinner."

"We will, but first we are going to the hospital. I need to make sure Quinn and the baby are okay."

"Why… I thought she hasn't been open to you being around her the whole nine months? I highly doubt she will want you there."

"I don't care…right now I want to make sure they're both okay, so screw what Quinn wants. This is about what I want, and need to do.", she replied as she sped down the highway.

* * *

"Ow, it hurts so much.", she groaned as she held on to Brittany's hand, causing the other blonde to yelp in pain.

"I know, Q.", she whispered.

"You don't know anything!", she yelled at her as the next contraction came, "It's killing me, please get it out!", she cried as Brittany untwined their hand, "Where are you going?"

"To see if Santana is here yet.", she stated, "I know you probably don't want her in here, but-"

"You're right. I don't want her in here.", she panted as another contraction came and went, "But can you tell her something for me?", she breathed out as the doctor checked her one last time telling her it was time to start pushing.

"It hurts Brittany, it fucking hurts…. I can't do this!", she yelled.

"Yes you can Q, you're doing great, it will be over soon.", she encouraged her as the doctor told her to push once more.

"Come on sweetie you're almost there.", Dr. Evan's stated as he held his hands in place helping the baby work its way out.

"Please make it stop.", she cried it felt like her vagina was being ripped apart, and she would die at any moment. "Please I need something."

"I'm sorry sweetie we can't, it's too late for that now.", he replied. Normally they would have given an epidural, but she had been in full on labor by the time she arrived at the hospital, and was rushed straight to the delivery room.

"Ugggghhhh.", she groaned, "I fucking hate her, she did this to me, I will cut her dick off!", she yelled as everyone except Brittany looked at her in confusion.

"I think you mean him.", he replied thinking she was talking about the baby's father, "Now push.", he instructed as the baby's head began to crown.

"Fucking a….a fucking…..I'm never having sex again."

"Is it almost over?", Brittany whispered near tears, as Quinn was crushing her hand she was about to pass out from the pain.

"Yes it is, just one more push Quinn.", he coaxed as the girl gave it her all as she pushed one, "Okay, it's a boy.", he announced, "You did so great, Quinn.", he smiled as he handed the crying infant off to the nurse who cleaned him off, returning moments later with the baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Here you go mommy.", she smiled as she brought the baby over to Quinn who shook her head.

"No.", she hoarsely whispered, "I don't want it…I don't want to see him.", she stated as she held on to Brittany's hand as the other blonde let it go.

"Quinn maybe you should before they take him away."

"I said no!", she yelled as loudly as she could, her voice was sort of weak from all he screaming, "just take him away...", she replied as the doctor nodded to the nurse, who left the room with the baby as he finished with Quinn who listened as the baby's wails became farther away til she didn't hear them anymore.

"It's okay Q…..you did so good.", she whispered into her hair as she kissed her friend on the cheek as she began to cry.

"We are going to take you to your room now, Ms. Fabray.", the doctor replied, "Someone called your mom and she is here now as well as Ms. Madison.", he replied, "Are you sure you don't want to see or hold the baby before she takes him away?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to see her or him.", she responded as he nodded, "but can you get Ms. Madison? It's important.", she asked as he nodded before leaving the room.

"Isn't Ms. Madison the social worker, why do you need to see her?"

"I'm changing the adoption. I'm giving up my rights, and signing him over to Santana.", she replied as Brittany gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious? This isn't some sick ploy to get back at her for rejecting you back at the house? Because I heard the two of you talking.", she questioned, she wanted it to be real, but she wasn't going to tell San only to have Quinn change her mind, and have to watch as her friend had her baby ripped out of her arms.

"No….I'm being truthful.", she breathed out, "I want her to have the baby…..I know I haven't been the easiest person the last few months...", Brittany nodded in agreement, "And after talking with my mom, I realized I don't want to be like her."

"Quinn you are nothing like your mom."

"My mom chose my dad over me, she's sending me to live with my aunt whom I only met once when I was a year old, and I might not be able to love this baby, but Santana can."

"That is love Q, you're putting the baby's needs ahead of your own."

"No, it's just the right things to do.", she stated as Brittany walked towards the door, "Wait one more thing.", she replied as Brittany turned towards her, "I don't want to see them."

"Quinn you can't be-"

"No, I mean it. Tell Santana once I give the baby to her, he's no longer my son, and I never want to see either of them again."

"Q...", she whispered.

"I mean it Britt, so promise me you will do it."

"What about your parents? They won't be happy about this when they find out."

"I'll just tell them the baby died.", she stated, "so it doesn't matter, because in a way he is dead, at least to me any way. So promise me."

"I will…..I promise.", she sadly responded as she walked out the room in search of Santana.

She ran through the doors with Rachel right behind her, hoping she hadn't missed anything or that the adoptive parents hadn't arrived yet. Maybe she could get one look at the baby before the kid was sent away, or at least get Quinn to still give her the baby after their talk if she wasn't angry still.

"San are you okay?", her mother asked as she walked over to her daughter once she heard her voice.

"Yes Mami I have to go.", she replied as she turned to walk away, she bumped in to Judy Fabray.

"You.", she huffed as she looked and saw who ran into her, "you little miscreant.", she hissed as she stepped towards the young girl, "This is all your fault. I should kill you, you ruined my daughter's life."

"Hey, don't talk to my kid that way.", Maribel intervened, "it takes two to tango, and Quinn is just as responsible for her situation as Santana is."

"Well there wouldn't be a situation if you knew how to control the little freak, instead of letting her go around impregnating the entire town."

"Okay ladies that's enough yelling!", Mark cut them off he had no idea what was going on and he had to admit it was a strange conversation, but the middle of the hospital wasn't the place to have it.

"This is none of your business, so stay out of it."

"Actually it is. You're yelling at my girlfriend and her daughter, and I work here, so I'm making it my business. I suggest you calm down before I have you escorted out.", he stated firmly.

"San, you're here.", Brittany shriek as she ran over to her ignoring Judy.

"How is Quinn and the baby?", she questioned.

"Quinn is fine, she's in her room resting.", Brittany replied, "But I have to tell you something about the baby.", she replied.

"Is she okay?", she asked as she looked at the expression of her friends face, "Britt tell me my baby is okay."

"Well, I'm going to see my daughter.", Judy replied as she walked away from them. Waiting til she was out of ear shot Brittany smiled.

"The baby is fine, we can go see him now.", she hugged her friend.

"I thought it was a girl?"

"It has a penis….oh umm I guess the doctors will have to make sure.", she said taking her hand, "Now let's go meet the newest little Lopez.", she grinned as the two girls walked away.

"Okay does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?", Mark asked as Maribel looked at him, sighing it was no point putting it off now, she thought as she lead him away to talk privately leaving Rachel all by herself. She soon followed the direction of the other two girls. When she got there she saw Santana and Brittany standing at the window, looking inside at the babies as a nurse walked out placing a baby in a blue blanket in to the Latina's arms. She saw her girlfriend smiling at the infant, and kiss it on the head she felt like crying as she touched her own bump before turning to walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

June 10, 2014

It had been two months since Quinn had signed the papers giving the baby to Santana, before her parent's sent her away and moved to Virginia. Two months since Santana had brought her daughter home. Yes, she had a daughter whom she had named Emilia Margaret Lopez, they thought the baby was a boy at first, but after Santana explained everything to Dr. Evans he had the baby examined further, and stated she was exactly like her Mami, a girl with a penis. She couldn't be happier, even though a lot had changed in that short amount of time. Mark had still moved in with them and was very understanding about Santana's condition; he really didn't mind which Maribel and San were both grateful for. She had also gotten a job at the Lima Bean as well as the movie theater on weekends. Their living situation changed as Rachel had to move into Santana's room, instead of the guest room which was transformed into a nursery for Emmy.

"Hi princess.", she cooed as she lifted the infant out of the bassinet, placing a kiss on her cheek as she yawned before closing her eyes, "Oh someone's tired.", she chuckled, "Must be from all that crying last night. You kept your mommies up you know."

"As well as her abuela.", Maribel stated as she came into the living room.

"Well she's going to be a good girl today, while Mami is at work aren't you baby?", she smiled at her placing her back in the bassinet as she continued to get ready.

"I know I had my doubts at first, but I have to admit you're really good with her.", she smiled at her daughter as she looked at her granddaughter sound asleep. She looked like Santana with her light tan skin, but she had Quinn's blonde hair and green eyes, she was adorable, "But it will get harder when the other one gets here."

"I know but I still have three more months, and besides I have Rachel."

Thinking it was great her daughter had brought up the subject of her girlfriend, she decided to ask her something that has been bothering her, "How is Rachel?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs resting, I guess the pregnancy is taking it's toll on her.", she replied, putting on her shoes, and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"No, I mean how is she with all of this? I mean it's a lot to take in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, she seems distant since you brought Emmy home."

"Maybe she's just tired. You know I'm working, she's pregnant, and trying to deal with a two month old as well."

"That's it though, she doesn't deal with her at all.", she admitted much to Santana's surprise, "It's either Mark or I have her when we are home, and then you have her, but Rachel has never been alone with her. She doesn't even acknowledge her when they are in the same room. It's like she doesn't like her or something."

"You're being paranoid, Rachel loves Emmy, she's our daughter."

"She's not Rachel's daughter, she's Quinn's actually."

"Mom."

"I know you don't see Quinn as her mother, but Rachel does and…."

"And what?", she interrupted her, "You think she hates her because she's Quinn's?"

"Not so much hate as she might resent the baby. I mean maybe she thinks you love this baby more than you will love hers."

"That's crazy. I love both of my girls the same, and I love Rachel, she knows that. So I'm ending this conversation, I need to get to work.", she responded as she picked up her mother's car keys and headed to the door.

"Santana, I love Rachel, you know that, I allowed her to stay here. I have begun to think of her as part of the family, mainly because she is carrying my other grandchild, but I will not allow her to neglect Emilia."

"Fine.", she huffed as she turned away from the door, she ran up the stairs. This was ridiculous, she thought as she made her way in to the room, she found Rachel sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Hey.", she kissed her on the cheek, "How are you feeling?", she smiled as she placed a hand on her growing belly, she felt her daughter kick twice, she smiled.

"Okay. My back and feet hurt a little.", she said not looking up from the book.

"Well, do you need me to get you anything before I go?", she asked, as she began to massage her feet

"No.", she stated still not looking at her, til she snatched the book away, "I was reading that."

"You're also being rude while I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"What Santana…what I told you I'm fine, I don't need anything so just go.", she hollered.

"You know I love you, right?", she asked Rachel just sighed, "and our daughters."

"Don't you mean daughter?", she glared at her ,"Because last time I checked I only had one, and she hasn't been born yet."

"I was talking about Emmy as well. She's both of ours."

"No she isn't. She's yours and Quinn's."

"So you do resent her."

"No. I resent the fact that I'm being forced to raise a baby that's not mine without being consulted in the matter. I resent the fact that you never once thought about how I would feel about her living here, you just agreed without asking me, the mother of your child."

"Rae you know that this is what I have wanted for months to raise my daughter, and when Quinn gave me the chance I jumped at it before she could change her mind again. I thought you would be happy for me."

She was livid she couldn't understand why Santana couldn't see where she was coming from it wasn't fair to her. She couldn't raise two kids, the prospect of handling one was already too much, and the fact that Santana didn't discuss it with her before agreeing made her even more upset.

"Well I'm not. I want to raise our baby together yes, but I am not helping with your bastard child!", she yelled throwing her hands up in frustration as Santana grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't you ever…ever fucking call her that again.", she spoke not loosening her grip, "She's just a baby. She can't help how she was born, or where she lives, or the fact that her own mother didn't want her, or that you don't love her, but you will not talk about her that way.", she started finally letting her go, "You need to make a choice. You either get used to her being here, or you can fucking leave."

"So you're going to kick us out? I knew you would pick Quinn's kid over mine."

"No, I'm going to kick you out. I love my daughters, both of them equally, no matter who gave birth to them. And I won't pick one over the other, it's not that easy for me as it seems for you. So if I have to, when you give birth I will take our daughter away from you."

"You can't be serious, you wouldn't do that.", she wept as she looked at her girlfriend as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I don't want to, but it's up to you.", she stated as she tuned to leave the room, "I'm going to ask my mom if she can watch Em until I get off. I don't want her to be an inconvenience for you.", she stated as she walked over kissing her on the cheek even if she was angry with her she still loved her, "I love you sweetie, take care of mommy while I'm gone.", she whispered to her belly before turning to leave the room, she walked down the stairs and was met with the eyes of her mother, who held her daughter in her arms she just shook her head as she walked out the house.

* * *

She went through her shift at the Lima bean in a bad mood she was so upset that she was upsetting the customers. Her boss was sympathetic to the teen's situation, but she couldn't afford to lose customers because she was having a shitty day.

"Listen lady, it's freaking coffee, just pick something or get out of line.", she demanded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'll be right back.", her boss smiled at the woman before pulling Santana away and getting another employee to take her spot, "What's that? You can't talk to customers that way."

"It doesn't take 15 minutes to pick a fucking drink.", she pointed out kicking the trash can in frustration before pacing herself

"Feel better now?"

"I'm just great.", she responded sarcastically, "Can I go now?"

"Sure if you want to be fired."

"I don't care, I don't need the damn job.", she was lying but she did need the job, but she was so furious she didn't know what to do, or what she was saying.

"From what you told me when I hired you, I'm pretty sure ya do, so why don't we calm down and you tell me what going on.", she asked but Santana just sighed running her fingers through her hair but didn't answer, "Okay then I'll just guess, and you tell me when I get warm.", she still ignored her, "Is something wrong with the kid…...the girlfriend?", she saw Santana roll her eyes at the mention of Rachel, "Oh so I hit the nail on the head, so what is it?"

"None of your business.", she growled.

"I just want to help."

"Who fucking asked you? I sure as hell didn't, so I would appreciate it if you would butt out and let me go back to work, so I can get the hell out of here."

"Suit yourself.", she gave up, "But you will be on bathroom duty all week until you get your shit together, or tell me what's going on, whichever comes first, because if you don't, kid or not, I will fire you.", she stated leaving the young girl alone. After a few moments she heard the door open again and someone stepped out.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone.", she shouted as she looked up and saw Brittany standing in front of her, "Oh I thought you were my boss."

"You talk to your boss that way?", she raised an eyebrow at her before sitting beside her.

"Hey, B what are you doing here?"

"I am meeting my date here so I decided to have a coffee.", she explained, "and your boss told me you were out here. So you wanna tell me what's going on? And don't say nothing."

"It's Rachel."

"What about her? Is she and the baby okay?"

"Yeah, Rachel and the baby are fine. It's Rachel and Emmy that I'm worried about.", she elaborated as Brittany waited for her to finish, "I mean, I didn't even notice anything was wrong til my mom said something. I mean, I know I have been working and am hardly there, but I'm her mother, it's my job to protect her."

"San I don't think you need to protect Emmy from Rachel, she would never hurt her or anyone else."

"Not physically, but emotionally she is. Britt she doesn't love Emmy, she doesn't think of her as her daughter."

"I'm sure that's not true. Maybe she just needs to bond with her, it's only been two months give it time."

"It is true. She called her a bastard, and is angry with me that I didn't discuss it with her before bringing her home. And I don't have time, okay? In less than three months, I'm going to be a mom again, I have to put my girl's needs first, and Rachel needs to understand that Emmy is as much a part of our family as the baby she's carrying.", she told her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I told her she would have to leave, and that I would take my daughter away from her."

"Santana you know how that feels, you can't do that to her."

"Then what am I going to do, B? Send Emmy back to please Rachel, pick one of my daughter's over the other because I won't do that, I can't do that.", She began to cry as Brittany pulled her into her side gently patting her on the back. As she comforted Santana her phone began to ring, she pulled it out, and answered it only to her Rachel's frantic voice on the other end.

"Hey Rae….yeah she's right here….sweetie you have to calm down I can't understand you…is she okay….we'll be right there…..it's going to be okay.", she replied before hanging up ,"We need to go.", she said standing up.

"Why, what happened?", she asked.

"That was Rachel. She's at the hospital, something happened to Emmy.", she replied as both of the girls rushed back inside, quickly informing her boss of what happened, and dashing out the door.

* * *

After Santana had left she had cried herself to sleep, she couldn't live with the thought of losing Santana as well as her unborn child. But she was right, it wasn't Emilia's fault she was here, and she couldn't be angry at Santana for wanting to raise her daughter even if she feared that she love the little girl more than her and their child. She knows she was being silly, but that's how she felt, and no how many times Santana had told her she love her, it just didn't seem true anymore. She was awaken by the baby pushing on her bladder, so she got up to go use the restroom. Before making her way down to the kitchen for something to eat, she found her girlfriend's mother coming out of the downstairs bathroom as she put on a pair of earrings.

"Hi Mari, are you going somewhere?", she questioned.

"Yes Mark is on his way home, he's taking me out on a last minute date.", she smiled.

"Oh well do you know if Santana is coming home soon?"

The older woman sighed knowing where this conversation was going, since she did hear them arguing before Santana had left for work. Given it wasn't her place she decided not to say anything but instead offered a solution.

"Do you need me to call Brittany or Noah?", she asked, "Or I can cancel my date and stay home?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I know you don't want to be alone with the baby, and I won't force you to watch her. I can put the dinner off for two hours til San gets home."

"That won't be necessary, I think I can handle things."

"I don't get you, Rachel. I thought you were a loving, caring young woman, but your actions as of late have me to believe otherwise. I see it and even Mark sees it, the only person who didn't was Santana until I mentioned it to her."

"You're the one who told her those things."

"Yes and I had every right to. I was looking out for my granddaughter's well-being, since you can't seemed to be bothered. I don't get how you can love one child and hate another."

"I don't hate Emilia.", she retorted defensively.

"Actions speak louder than words.", she responded, "and your actions are really troubling if you can ignore her that way, how will you treat your own child."

"I love my baby."

"Then why can't you love that little girl up there.", she pointed, "if I can invite you into my home and treat you the same, and love you as equally as I love my own daughter, why can't you do the same for Emmy since she is Santana's blood and your daughter's big sister?", She asked as she heard the horn blow outside she looked at her for an answer. "We can't pick and choose our parents and she didn't pick you to be her mother, but as far as she knows you are her mom and she needs you"

"You can go, we will be fine.", she replied as the woman walked past her closing the door behind her she went to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of ice-cream before returning to the living room and turning on the TV turning the volume down as to not wake the baby.

She walked to the door gently opening it in case the baby was asleep as she walked further into the room the noise suddenly stopped.

"Emilia.", she whispered as she walked over to the crib, the baby didn't make a sound as she peaked over the side to check on her. She reached down to touch her and the baby stayed still as she touched her chest a wave of fear hit her as she scooped the baby out of the crib, "Emilia, come on sweetie.", she pleaded as she rushed out of the room to get her cellphone and called 911, "Come on Emmy, you need to breathe honey.", she begged as the baby's lips turned as light shade of blue and her little chest jerked at every little gasp, "Please be okay." she sobbed, "I'm so sorry.", she wept as she held the little girl in her arms waiting for help to come, "Mommy is so sorry."

* * *

She rushed inside the E.R. with Brittany hot on her heels as they approached the nurse's station. She saw a woman sitting behind the desk.

"Can you tell me where Emilia Lopez is? I'm her mother.", the teen stated.

"She's in exam room 4.", she pointed down the hall as Santana ran in the direction opening the door as she hurried inside. She found Rachel sitting on the bed looking over a small plastic crib with her daughter inside with a little mask on her face.

"San.", she exclaimed as her girlfriend came in to the room and walked over to her she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"It's okay now, I'm here.", she comforted her, "Is she okay, what happened?", she asked as she reached for her daughter's hand she smiled at her.

"I don't know…your mom left…and I went back upstairs I heard a noise coming from her room so I went in and she wasn't…..she wasn't breathing.", she sobbed, "I was so scared, I didn't know what to do…her lips were blue and she couldn't breathe San…she couldn't breathe."

"Hey look at her, she's okay now. You got her help, and she's going to be fine.", she stated as they stood over her, "Did they say what was wrong with her?"

"It was an asthma attack."

"What…but she was fine when I left, and no one told me she had asthma before I brought her home from the hospital."

"The doctor said it's hard to diagnose, and that we wouldn't know until she had an attack or started to show signs."

"Well, do they know what started it?"

"No. Dr. Evans said that it could be anything, and that we have to keep her away from dust and things like that.", she explained as the door opened and an older man walked inside.

"Good evening girls, I came to check on my little patient, how is she?", he asked as he places the stethoscope on her chest and listened to her as she took a breath, "Well her lungs seem clear, she isn't wheezing, so the medicine we gave her seems to be working."

"How do we keep this from happening again, and if it does what do we do?", Santana asked.

"Well you have to keep her clear of dust, and sometimes pets can trigger it if she's allergic, but we want know that til she is older. As for now I will send her home tomorrow along with a nebulizer that you will use when she has an attack."

"How long will she have to use it?"

"Just if she has an attack, she might not need it again. Some kids grow out of it eventually and others don't and have to use an inhaler, but we are years away from that now, so we will just monitor her during her checkups and she how she's doing.", he explained. As she nodded

"You hear that mija, you're going to be fine," she cooed as she stroked her cheek with her finger as Dr. Evans left them alone, her daughter opened her eyes for the first time since she was in the room and looked up at her mom, "You gave Mami and Rachel quite a scare, you can't do that honey.", she whispered as Emmy closed her eyes again she noticed Rachel standing off to the side she kissed the baby on the head before walking over to her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her resting her hands on top of her belly, "How you holding up?"

"I've never been so scared in my life…..she could have died…..our baby could have died, and there was nothing I could do.", she cried into her chest while Santana held her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

June 24.2014

"And then the beautiful princesses got in the magical carriage, and rode off into the sunset.", she was sitting in the park telling the little girl a story as she fed her. She hadn't had another attack since the last one, which was good, so she decided to take her to the park. Santana had to work, and Ms. Lopez and Mark had left for a doctor's convention three days ago, and wouldn't be back until next week, given it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Rachel's hazel brown eyes met the little green ones, before she closed them as she looked at her, she smiled and she felt her heart flutter. It was like they were meeting for the first time. For the past two months she had been trying to understand her feelings towards the little blonde. Contrary to what Ms. Lopez or Santana thought, she didn't hate or resent her in any way, she cared about her, but she didn't know how to love her. She reached down into the stroller gently stroking the hairs on her little blond head, as the baby was startled from her sleep by the sudden touch, and she kicked her little legs, moved her arms, before turning her head to the other side, and drifting off again. Being the perfectionist that she is, she did look things on babies and new mothers, how they have that instant connection with the baby while they are in the womb. But she didn't have that with Emmy, since she came out of Quinn and not her. She didn't know what she needed or how to bond with her. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone talk, to see her cousin standing in front of her

"What?", she replied as she didn't really here what he had said. She had been in the park for about thirty minutes now, and she did catch the eye of some of the adults that were there, who would look at her and shake their head in disappointment. But she ignored them instead of giving them the satisfaction of making her feel like crap or sorry about her situation.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Where's San?", he asked as he sat next to her.

"She's at work. She gets off in an hour, so I decided Emmy and I could use a day in the park. Santana is going to meet us here.", she replied, securing the blanket around her when a light breeze blew in their direction, "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you much lately."

"Nothing really, just working out and hanging with Finn. I heard what happened, Brittany told me. I would have come to visit, but I didn't know if she was still sick or not."

"It was scary, I admit, but she's fine now. We just have to watch her closely if she has another attack."

"Cool, and what about the other little munchkin, how is she?", he asked placing his hand on her belly.

"Fine. She's not moving around a lot, or pressing on my bladder at the moment, but my back hurts like hell so I can't wait til she's out of there."

"You think you and San will be able to handle that? Having an extra little terror around?", he smiled jokingly.

"I don't know about that.", she inhaled then exhaled deeply, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I was on a jog, you know, got to stay in shape for football, and I saw you sitting here.", he told her, "So you wanna tell me what's go you so distracted? Maybe I can help."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Rachel, you know you can talk to me no matter what it is.", he replied as she looked away, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Well how are things between you and Santana?"

"Not great, we're supposed to talk when she gets off."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"About Emmy."

"What about her?", he asked, glancing over at the sleeping infant, "She looks okay to me."

"About Emmy and I.", she clarified, "I love Santana and I love our baby, but I just can't seem to do the same for her.", she sighed.

"Come on Rae, that's ridiculous. You have the biggest heart. And look at her, what's not to love?"

"I'm trying, okay? When I look at her, I don't see what Santana or Maribel sees as her daughter or granddaughter. I look at her, and I see that she isn't mine. I feel like I won't be enough that she won't love me the way my own daughter will, because I didn't give birth to her. I feel like no matter what, I never will be her mother like Santana and Quinn will be."

"Rachel, Quinn isn't here. She ditched her kid and left her. This little girl is never going to know Quinn, she's going to know you and San as her parents... as the people who love her. You already proved you love her when you got her help when she couldn't breathe. In that moment she needed you and you were there, you were enough, you were her mom."

"But she-"

"Rae.", he interrupted her, "Forget about that whole 'who she came out of' crap, because that doesn't determine what makes a mother. Quinn proved that didn't she, it's what you do once the kid is here."

"Well, I haven't been doing a very good job so far."

"Well, you still have time to fix, it if you want.", came a voice from behind them she turned as Santana leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Hey Noah."

"Sup San?", he smiled, "Weeelllll I'm going to leave you guys to it.", he stood up, "So see you later, and I hope things work out.", he said as both girls nodded,

"So how are my two princesses?", she questioned as she looked over into the stroller to see Emmy staring at her, she smiled at the infant whom just yawned.

"They're both fine.", she offered.

"And what about you?"

"Just tired, and a bit sore, but I'm okay.", she nodded.

"So... are you ready to talk?", she she lifted her daughter out of the stroller, as she became fussy placing her in her lap, and her pacifier into her mouth she calmed down.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I talked some of it out with Noah, and he helped a little, but I guess I have to get you to understand."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I don't hate nor do I resent Emilia contrary to what your mother told you. I love her even if I haven't shown it, but the thing is, I don't know how to bond with her."

"The same way as I do. I take it step by step, half the time I have no idea what I'm doing. Hell the first night I brought her home she screamed her head off, and I couldn't get her to stop, so I sung to her and it calmed her down."

"You see? It's easier for you, because you're her mother."

"So are you."

"Not biologically, and I can't help but think that if we were, she would love me back."

"Rae, she does love you, and biology doesn't make a mother. The love, care and values you give a child is what does."

"I tried searching online on how to bond with a step child, but every site just said to give it time, so that's what I did."

"This has been going on for two months, and I had to find out from my mother that you have never held, nor been alone with Em. I mean how is that even possible?"

"Well, you work in the morning, so your mom was always home until she had to go to work, and if Mark wasn't at work, he was with her and vice versa until you came back. And then you would take care of her."

"So why didn't you come to me, why wait so long?"

"I didn't want to bother you, or want you to see me as a failure."

"Is that why you said those things that morning when I tried to talk to you?", she nodded.

"I just got so angry and I felt my nightmare was becoming a reality, so I got defensive and then when you threatened to take our baby away..."

"I wasn't really going to do that, and I shouldn't have threatened to do so, or grabbed you the way I did, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry as well for lashing out at you that way, and for calling Em that word I didn't mean it."

"Were you really upset with me for not talking to you about taking custody of her?"

"Yeah, I was at first it, but it was just jealousy.", Santana quirked and eyebrow at her as she bounced Emilia on her knee, "Because when I found out we were having a daughter I saw how happy you were, but then when you got your other daughter back it made you happier, but I thought that would make you love our daughter less. I mean Emmy is your first born."

"And I love our baby just as much as I love Emmy, and I love you as well. I have enough love for all of your or anymore kids we decide to have.", she said lovingly, "In the future of course, so you have nothing to worry about.", she told her as she leaned over kissing her on the cheek, "So are we good now or do you wanna talk some more?" she nodded, "And maybe when we go in for her next checkup or your next exam we can to talk to Dr. Campbell about how you can feel closer to Emmy.", she offered.

"Okay."

"And when we get home, we put this one down for a nap and a run you a bath so you can relax and I give you a massage.", she offered

"I'd like that.", she said as the baby between them let out a high pitched cry, letting them know she was ready to go.

* * *

"I'm glad you came.", she exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal the girl she had been dating for the last month and a half.

"I wasn't going to, but the six calls and twelve texts made me change my mind."

"Can I get you anything?", she offered as she led her into the living room.

"An explanation…I mean we just started dating, and you're already standing me up."

"That wasn't intentional."

"I'm sure it wasn't. You don't seem like that kind of person, but like I told you. I just moved here, it was almost the end of the school year, so I don't know anyone yet except for you."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I had an emergency at the last minute."

"And you couldn't have called? It was really embarrassing to sit there for an hour and a half."

"I wasn't thinking, my friend needed me."

"So you ditched me for a friend?", she interrupted her.

"No, her daughter was rushed to the hospital, and I had to take her."

"Oh….um is her kid okay?", Alexis asked.

"Yeah she's fine now, but she was really scared that night, and she needed me and I couldn't just leave her."

"Okay, but next time can you just call me to let me know you will be later or aren't coming?", Brittany nodded and scooted closer to her, "'Cause I really like you.", she smiled as Brittany moved closer to her.

"I like you too.", as she grabbed her hand, "And I wanna make it up to you."

"You could start by introducing me to your friend?", she asked hopefully, "I mean so that I can get to know people….you don't have to…..I don't wanna seem clingy…you know what forget it.", she rambled.

"Hey, it's fine. I'd love for you to meet my friends. I'm sure they will like you just as much as I do.", she assured her, "I'll call and see if they're not busy, and maybe tomorrow or this weekend we can get together."

"You really are sweet.", she smiled.

"Well, it is part of my charm.", she giggled as Alexis planted a kiss on her cheek, "So do you wanna watch a movie or something now?"

"Sure…or we could make out.", she replied as Brittany was half way off the couch, she sat back down and looked at her.

"Make out.", she grinned as she pulled the redhead over to her, and attached their lips.

* * *

She got out of the bathtub, which was kind of hard to do with her belly in the way. She felt great, the bath was really relaxing, and she wasn't as sore. She walked into their bedroom to see Santana sitting on the bed, changing the baby's diaper.

"Hey, how was your bath?", she asked as she put her back into her little onesie.

"It was great, I feel so relaxed.", she smiled as she crawled up on the bed and sat next to her.

"Do you feel relaxed enough to feed Emmy?"

"Sure, do you have her bottle ready?", she asked.

"No, you won't need one."

"Then how am I supposed to feed her?"

"You said you wanted to feel a bond with her.", Rachel nodded, "Well, while you were in the bath I called Dr. Campbell, explained what was going on, and she said that breast feeding is another way moms bond with their babies."

"That sounds great, but you're forgetting one small detail."

"Oh I checked and she said it's fine if you're not biologically related, that she will still take to your milk. That many women do it for some who can't breastfeed, use other women's milk, or women whom have lost their babies breastfeed infants that don't have a mom, like orphaned.", She explained, "So do you wanna try it?"

"Okay.", she hesitated as Santana positioned herself in front of her, holding Emmy.

"Okay, take off your shirt.", she instructed, Rachel did as she said before she placed the baby in her arms.

"Now what?", she asked as she felt the baby's little body against hers, "Nothing's happening."

"Give her a moment, she has to latch on.", she watched on, as she shifted her head.

"San it's…..oh.", she gasped as she felt a little suction as Emmy began to suckle, "Oh my gosh she's doing it…San look!", she said happily as she watched on.

She smiled at the sight before her, "How does it, feel does it hurt?"

"Not really, it feels a little weird, but in a good way.", she said as she ran her finger along her cheek, as she looked at her, their eyes met she smiled, "Hey beautiful. You're hungry, aren't ya?", she whispered as she continued to nurse her, "You're just like your Mami, aren't you?", the baby grunted, as Santana smiled at the comment, "She's a boob girl too.", she chuckled.

"Rachel, don't tell her that.", she groaned.

"What? I'm just making conversation.", she said innocently as Santana raised her eyebrow as she settled she laughed, "Do you know who I am…I'm your mama.", she said as her daughter let go of her breast, as Santana sat next to them, placing her hand on her daughters head, as she finished eating, Rachel lifted her onto her shoulder and burped her before handing her back to Santana, and putting her shirt back on.

"Yeah you are, and you always will be.", she smiled as she kissed her girlfriend, before leaning down, they both placed a kiss on each side of her little face as she drifted off between them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

June 28, 2014

"Good morning. How did you sleep?", she asked yawning and stretching before cuddling up to him resting her head on his chest.

"I slept great considering I have a beautiful brunette in bed with me.", he smiled at her causing her to blush.

"I love waking up in your arms, and since you moved in I get to every morning.", she boasted and he kissed her on the top of her head, "I don't wanna get up. I can stay like this forever."

"I love the thought of that, but we can't since we have to go hear Dr. Garner speak at 1'o clock.", he replied as he gently stroked her arm, "So how about you go shower, while I call room service and order breakfast then we can go look around."

"Okay.", she smiled as she kissed him before rolling over and sitting up on the bed she grabbed her phone, "but first I'm going to call home and check up on the girls."

"It's kind of early for that. Won't they still be in bed?"

"I think you're forgetting they have a newborn."

He reached over taking the phone from her hands, placing it out of her reach, "Who is probably asleep as well, and will be very cranky if her grandma wakes her up."

"I just want to make sure everything is okay, I mean Rachel and San were fighting before we left then Emmy got sick."

"But she's fine now, you know that. And I'm sure Santana and Rachel worked out whatever was bothering them.", he assured.

"What if they didn't, what if they split up, and Rachel moves out. I'm not happy with her at the moment, but she has nowhere else to go.", She argued.

She was obviously becoming upset and he could understand why. She was worried about her family and it was kind of his fault. He didn't know Rachel that well and he had mentioned to Maribel that he thought Rachel seemed distant when it came to Emmy. That he hadn't seen her hold the baby at all since she had come home; he didn't know she would go to Santana about it or that it would cause a problem between the girls. He sighed as he took her by the hand, and placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Sweetie calm down. I'm sure that didn't happen. Santana loves Rachel, they are having a child together, and another one on the way; she wouldn't do that to her.", he said assumingly, "So just relax and then later on we can call them."

"I can't relax until I know what's going on.", she insisted.

"If there was a problem, don't you think Santana would call you?"

"Your right.", she sighed, "I'm just worried."

"And you have every right to be.", he kissed her head, "But Santana is a strong young woman, even though her situation isn't ideal, she's handling it very well and quite maturely. She knows what she's doing because you raised her well."

"Not really. I was a bad mother for the first thirteen years of her life, if I had been better maybe none of this would have happened.", she responded, "She wouldn't have been so confused about her body if I had gotten her the information she needed earlier, she wouldn't be a mother of two at 17."

"Sweetie, you have to stop blaming yourself for that, because it's not your fault as I'm sure Santana doesn't blame you. Yes, it was on you and your husband to help her, but he wouldn't let you, you were only doing what he told you as his wife."

"But I'm a mother as well, and my first priority should have been San."

"And it is now that you left him. It gave her a chance, so that she's able to be herself, and that's because of you. She knows how much you love her, and she loves you just the same. So stop feeling guilty, because there's no need for you to be."

"You really are a great man, you know that?", she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down on to his lap.

"Well I try.", he grinned as she chuckled at him, "So how about you go get in the shower while I call room service. And if you're still worried when you get out we can call home and check on them."

"I love you.", she said as she got up and headed toward the bathroom.

"I love you too, honey.", he replied as she closed it behind her.

* * *

This was the first time in a while that Rachel had slept soundly, she and Santana had worked things out, she had started bonding with her daughter (she smiled at the thought) and her other daughter was kicking up a storm. Yes her life was great again. Everything was the way it was supposed to be, she thought to herself as she made her way back across the hall from the nursery to check on Emmy whom she had fed and put back to sleep. She walked back into the room to find her girlfriend still sleeping as the morning sun began to shine into the room, it bounced off her tan abs as she groaned and tuned into the other direction pulling the blanket over her head. She looked at her biting her lip as she waddled closer to the bed looking at her half naked body that was covered only by a black sports bra and the boxer short she was wearing. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her, brushing the dark strands from her face before she bent down as far as her belly would allow her and kissed her on the lips. She slipped her tongue inside eliciting a moan from Santana as she reached back with her, fiddling with the elastic waist band of her boxers before sliding her hand inside. She gave her balls a light squeeze as the girl moaned she detached their lips, she whimpered from the loss, she began to stoke her shaft up and down with her hand. She missed this feel having her big cock between her small palms it had been months since they had been intimate and now that things were good again she couldn't wait any longer. She got up and straddled her waist as she slipped her hands under her bra and began to massage her breasts. She lifted the material and tried to lean down to put her nipple in her mouth and failed, she became frustrated

"Sanny, are you awake?", she whispered not getting a response from her, she slid back until she felt her shaft against her still covered center. She began to grind against her.

"Mmmmm.", she moaned.

"Come on, San, wake up.", she pleaded as she looked down at the sleeping girl. She pulled her dick out of her boxers then slid her panties aside as she eased herself down on her, "Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck.", she hissed at the sudden feeling of being stretched, "Shit that feels good.", she gasped loudly as she began to rock against her. She felt hands on her hips as she looked down she saw that Santana was now awake, "Good morning baby.", she panted as she bounced up and down her shaft as the wetness between them became noticeable.

"Rae…baby…what are you doing?", she asked as she began to move with her.

"Isn't it obvious.", she replied as an orgasm rippled through her she pulled her dick out of her, "We haven't been intimate in a while and I'm really horny.", she explained as she leaned down and ran her tongue up and down her dick touching the tip wrapping it around as she look at her with lust in her eyes, "You can join in whenever you want.", she stated, Santana had yet to move she opened her mouth taking it all in.

"Son of a bitch.", she shouted in pleasure as she felt her warm mouth around her, she grabbed her hair as the other brunette began to bob up and down her shaft as she began to thrust in and out, "Mmm baby fuck your mouth, I missed it.", she panted as she felt her go all the way to the base of her dick, before pulling up again and letting go as Santana came. She tried to catch her breath, "That's an excellent way to wake up.", she breathed out as Rachel moved over to the other side of the bed.

"Glad you think so, because I'm not done.", she smirked, "I want you inside me.", she pleaded as she got up and was hovering over her She leaned into a kiss breaking it for a moment lifting her shirt over her head, her hardened erection pressed again her still covered pussy.

"Baby you make me so hot.", she said as she stoked her inside of her panties she pulled them off and slid a finger inside of her.

"Oh, San that feels so good.", she moaned spreading her legs further apart giving her more access she pushed her finger inside her twisting it, and she moved it in and out of her tight tunnel. She placed a second finger inside of her causing her to moan loudly bringing a smile to her face as she thrust her finger back and forth using her thumb to rub her clit vigorously.

"Fuck me San…I need to feel you.", she rasped as she removed her boxers lined herself up and began to thrust inside of her as she held her legs further apart causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Oh god baby harder.", she moaned gripping the sheets trying to keep herself steady as she bared further inside of her.

"Like that?", she asked as she did what she told her.

"Yes…yes…..yes right there, don't stop baby.", she pleaded as she thrust into her harder each time.

"Fuck it's been too long.", she panted, "Let's never fight again, and if we do we are still having sex.", she insisted.

"Ohhhhh yeah.", she moaned as they heard wails coming from the monitor beside the bed, and a voice outside the door.

"San, are you guys done yet?", Brittany asked from the other side of the door, "Em is up and wants her mommies."

"Be right out!", Santana shouted back

"Okay we will be downstairs."

She looked at Rachel who was at her peak and waiting for her to continue, "Don't worry.", she replied as she kissed her lips she pulled out of her then kissed her wet center, "I'll take care of this later.", she replied causing her to groan and whimper at the loss as they got up and dressed. Before walking out the room to find the blonde was no longer there. They made their way down the stairs to find her sitting on the couch with a redhead next to her as they fawned over the baby.

"I'm glad your mom isn't here right now.", she stated as they walked into the room sitting on the couch as Rachel leaned into her girlfriend's side.

"Why?", she asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure you would be in trouble, you guys are loud when you have sex.", she replied causing the two girls to blush and Alexis to chuckle.

"Hey no sex talk in front of the kid.", Santana replied, "You heard us…how long have you been here?"

"Not long, about 10 minutes. I used the key under the mat. I knocked but you didn't answer, I figured you were asleep, obviously I was wrong."

"Britt."

"So I went to check on Emmy who was awake, and traumatized by what she was hearing."

"Brittany.", she shrieked in embarrassment.

"So I changed her and then decided to wait for you guys so that you could meet my girlfriend."

"Whom is slightly embarrassed now as well as a little turned on.", the girl replied.

"Well I can fix that if you want.", she whispered a little too loudly.

"Enough with the sex talk, and give me the kid."

"No she wants to hang with her aunt Britt-Britt."

"Fine, so are you going to introduce us to your friend or continue to be weird?", Santana joked.

"Okay that's Santana, she works at the theater with me, beside her girlfriend Rachel and the best for last this little cutie and the bestest baby in the world is Emilia.", she said kissing the infant on the cheek, "Guys this is my girlfriend Alexis."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you.", both replied.

"I've never seen you around here before. So how did you guys meet?", Santana questioned.

"Well I just moved here in April from Connecticut, my dad got a job transfer it totally sucks I miss all of my friends, any way I was at the movie theater and Brittany was there actually so were you, you kind of ran into me.", she said directing the last statement at Santana.

"Yeah I probably didn't see you sorry."

"It's fine, anyway she was the prettiest girl I ever seen."

"Oh you're so sweet.", she replied kissing the girl on the cheek.

"And it took me a week to ask her out, she said yes and we've been dating for about a month."

"A month and you didn't tell your best friend" she gasped with fake shock

"You're one to talk. You and Rachel were together for three months before I found out.", she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Actually you walked in on us.", Rachel interjected from her spot on the couch.

"So I can assume from what was going on upstairs, you guys worked everything out?"

"Yeah.", she said shyly, "We worked everything out and it was awesome."

"Your sister is so cute.", Alexis played with the baby's little feet, and the two girls looked at her, "What?", she asked looking up at them.

"Lexi…Emmy isn't Santana's sister…she's her daughter."

"Oh…..seriously? You don't look like you had a baby recently.", she replied the girl was in perfect shape to say she had given birth to a newborn.

"That's because I didn't give birth to her."

She now is officially confused as she looked to Brittany and then back to Santana, "But you just said she was yours."

"She is…..it's just…okay, do you know what intersex is?"

"Oh yeah it's a person who-", she drifted off catching on to what the brunette was telling her, "So you have a-"

"Penis, yes.", she replied as the other girl averted her eyes back to the baby, "That's not a problem, is it? I mean I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"No…..no you're not, it's cool I don't judge.", she said honestly, "But um I have question."

"Okay go ahead."

"Well I'm assuming that the baby that Rachel is carrying is yours now since you told me about your penis and she's your girlfriend.", she nodded, "So she couldn't have had Emmy, so who's her mom?", she asked.

"Excuse me, I have to pee.", she replied before leaving the room

"It's our friend.", Brittany replied

"Oh, do I get to meet her too?"

"No, she moved away.", she replied sadly even though she hated what Quinn did to Santana and how she abandoned Emilia she still missed her.

"Oh, but what about her baby?"

"It's a long story, we don't want to get into.", Santana replied changing the subject, "So why don't I go check on Rachel and get dressed, while Brittany gets Emmy ready and we will all go hang out?", she offered as she hurried up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset her.", she apologized,

"You didn't know, it's fine. Just don't ask anymore questions about emmy's birth mom.", she sighed, "Come on you can help me with Emmy.", she said as the girl followed her up the stairs.

* * *

They had finished breakfast and went down to the beach for a while as a way to relax her which seemed to be going well as they sat on the blanket her between his legs resting her head again his chest and his chin on the top of her head.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?"

"Well I was thinking that since the girls will be starting school in a couple months, with work and then getting two babies around is going to be kind of hard."

"That's why I let her use my car."

"I know but that works now, but it won't soon since you're on two different schedules; I was thinking of getting Santana her own car."

"No.", she stated simply as she sat up.

"Why not? I mean she's very responsible, reliable, and she kind of needs it."

"I get that and I agree with you. I would love to get her a car of her own, but I don't have the money."

"What if you didn't have to buy it…I was thinking of getting it for her myself? I just need your help to pick it out."

"That's sweet, but you really don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I love you and I want to show the both of you that I care about her as well."

"Mark, Santana adores you. The fact that you accept her is enough, you don't have to buy her love with a car."

"I'm not trying to buy her, I would never do that. I just want to do something nice, since the both of you have welcomed me into your home."

"Are you sure?", he nodded, "Well okay we can give it to her on the first day of school.", she smiled as she turned back around leaning into him staring out at the water, "This is nice."

"Yeah, see I told you the beach would help you relax and calm your mind.", he smiled as he looked down he noticed she was biting her lip, "You called home, didn't you?"

"No…fine I did, okay? I'm just a worried mom, I can't help it."

"I think it's cute that you're so overprotective.", he smiled, "So what were they doing?"

"They were going to hang out with their friend and new girlfriend and take Emmy to the zoo."

"Oh that sounds nice. So we are only here for three more days, what do you wanna do?"

"I want to go home."

"Sweetie.", he sighed. "We still have the conference and I told you your ex-husband wasn't one of the doctors here so don't worry"

"I know and I don't care about that …. I'm concerned about the girls I thought if I called I wouldn't worry, and I'm not, but I do miss them."

"If you can't be away from them for a week, what are you gonna do when the girls graduate and move away to college?"

"Lock them in the basement.", she half joked, he laughed.

"Fine, let's go pack, and then I will tell the directors there was a family emergency, and we can go.", he sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, you're the best.", she kissed him before standing up and pulling him behind her as they walked back to the hotel.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the zoo sweetie?", she beamed at her daughter the infant gave her a half smile, "When you're older we can go again and you can tell your little sister about all the animals.", she replied. They had gone to the zoo though Rachel didn't enjoy it much because of having to constantly sit down, so they went to the mall where she was currently sitting in the food court with Emmy while the other girls shopped and would come and get her when they are done. She looked up to see a couple looking at her with judging eyes, "Haven't you ever seen a pregnant girl, and a baby before? Stop staring!", she shouted.

"Just ignore them.", came a familiar voice as the people from the other table went back to eating.

"Hi Finn.", she smiled at him as the tall boy came and sat in the chair next to her, "I do but it's getting tiresome to be constantly stared at like an exhibit at a museum every time I go out. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, a little early school shopping with my mom, but I got bored and was on my way to the video store, what about you?"

"Resting.", she sighed.

"And Santana, where is she?"

"She's off shopping with Brittany and her girlfriend."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You aren't afraid that she will try something with one of them?"

"No actually I'm not, I trust Santana, I have no reason to doubt her. Besides she and Britt are friends, she would never sleep with her and like I said Brittany has a girlfriend."

"So? That's never stopped her before. I was with Quinn, they were friends, and she still had sex with her."

"I'm sorry that happened, but Santana is different now, she's more mature and responsible, she would never cheat on me."

"I thought the same thing about Quinn."

"Well San isn't Quinn.", she interrupted him, "And I don't feel comfortable discussing my relationship with you."

"I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just being realistic."

"So am I.", she insisted a little too loudly causing Emmy to start crying, "Shhhh…baby mama is sorry, I didn't mean to yell.", she said in a lower tone as she put the pacifier in her mouth she quickly calmed down as Rachel rubbed her tummy

"Mama….you're not her mother, and neither is Santana for long."

"Okay first of all, I am her mother and secondly, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean sure she's playing mommy right now, but she will get tired of it soon. She had you watching her kid while she's off with another girl, what's going to happen when the other baby gets here?"

"That's none of your business.", she stated as she gather her things pushing the stroller in front of her

"Where are you going? We were talking."

"Not anymore, now if you excuse me I have to go change my daughter.", she replied walking away "And stay away from me" she stated heading towards the restroom Emmy in tow.

A/N- thanks for ready i appreciate it and all the reviews i would answer them but i don't know how even though i do read them i just want to say thanks and i hope you still enjoy the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

July26, 2014

"Can you say Mark?", he smiled at her as she looked at him whimsically, kicking her little legs as he had her propped up on his knees as he lay on the couch. He had offered to babysit since Santana was at work and Maribel took Rachel out for a spa day and he was off.

"Mmmmmmm.", she babbled.

"Close enough.", he chuckled, "You are a very smart girl…yes you are…..and smart girls get to know secrets.", he whispered, "Do you wanna know a secret…okay I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?", he went on as she just looked around ignoring him before bringing her attention back to him, "Okay well I have a surprise for your mommies and your grandma."

"Ah.", she sighed.

"Yeah I got your mom's a car, but we have to keep quiet about that until the first day of school.", he whispered low putting his hand to his mouth in a shushing motion, "And I was thinking of asking your Abuela to marry me."

"YOU WHAT?!", she shouted behind him as he jumped up making sure as to not drop the baby, he saw his girlfriend's daughter standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "Santana, hi, when did you get home? I didn't hear you come in."

"Just a minute ago…here are your keys.", she replied as she walked over to him placing the keys on the table and giving her daughter a kiss. "Hi honey Mami missed you" she exclaimed as she lifted the baby from his arms twirling them around, "Were you a good girl for uncle Mark?", she gushed.

"Yeah she was great.", he replied as she placed her daughter inside the bassinet

"Now you take a little nap while I talk to Mark, or should I say your abuelo.", she said as he stood stiff.

"You heard me…look it was just a thought. I haven't bought a ring or anything.", he rambled.

"Why not? My mother not good enough for you?", she said in a serious tone.

"No of course not…I love your mom, she's the most beautiful woman I ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I was just kidding.", she chuckled, "So when are you gonna pop the question?"

"I don't know …I don't even know if I'm going to do it now, and besides I haven't even gotten a ring yet."

"But you said you love her."

"And I do."

"So what are you so unsure about?"

He sighed to be honest he knew why he was unsure about asking her in fear that she would say no. he had never been married before or had a serious relationship and this was a first for him. They had only been to together for about a year now and the thought of spending the rest of his life with her warmed his heart as well as Santana becoming his daughter. He was conflicted and needed someone to talk to before he did anything and a 17 year old girl wouldn't understand that, "It's nothing sweetie, you wouldn't understand it. It's complicated."

She looked at him like he had two heads as she scoffed, "Complicated…..you wanna talk complicated? I'm seventeen with a 3-month-old baby and another one the way in less than a month and a half. I had to grow up rather quickly in the past few months, so I'm sure whatever your issue is I can help you out.", she told him a she waited for him to explain.

"I love your mom and I know she loves me, but I've never been married before or proposed to anyone and well your mom was married and I don't know if I will be able to measure up.", he responded honestly.

"You don't need to measure up or be anyone but yourself. My mom likes you for you, not because of some ill conceded thought of my father. If she still wanted him she would still be in California.", she replied, "And I'm sure she will say yes. I mean why wouldn't she? You're a great guy, you do things for her my father never did."

"What's that?"

"You make her happy.", she smiled.

"What about you, are you okay with me asking your mom to marry me?"

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be having this conversation.", she shrugged.

"So you wouldn't think I was trying to replace him?", he countered.

"No.", she sighed, "Because for most of my life I really didn't have a father even when he was there, and I haven't even thought about him in the past four years."

"But don't you at least miss him?"

"Nope. And I'm not saying I hate him or anything, but I don't love him either. I mean you have been more father like to me in the past year than he has you also accepted me when you found out about my little friend when he never would have.", she told him.

"What about your memories with him?"

"The last great memory I had with my father I was five years old, I had been asking my dad all week to take the training wheels off my bike, one weekend he finally did because my mom made him and I guess he was tired of my asking. Anyway after a while of holding me up he let go and I started to wobble and fell."

"Were you okay?"

"The metal bar hit me in the crotch, and I cried rather than come and see if I was okay. He got angry when he saw where I was grabbing myself and went back into the house, my mom came out a few moments later and picked me up.", she shrugged it off as if it didn't bother her, "I always thought he has gone inside to get a bandage or something him being a doctor and all but as I got older and heard him and my mom fighting I began to understand that it was me that he had a problem with because I wasn't a normal girl."

"Your father was an idiot.", he assured her, "and the way you were born isn't your fault.", he responded as he hugged her to his side stroking her shoulder.

"I know that's why when I'm with Emmy or even when I'm away from her she's all I think about and I just love her so much and I think about how my father used to look at me with disgust and hatred over something that wasn't my fault. And I look at you, a guy I've only known for a year, who loves me and my daughter with no judgment and I can't but think of you as a father figure, so to answer your question yes you would be replacing him and that would be the greatest thing ever.", she smiled, "I would be glad to call you my dad."

"Thanks, you're a really smart young woman.", he grinned.

"So since you have my blessing, when are we going to get the ring, and when are you going to pop the question?"

"We can go look now if you're not busy, you can help me pick it out."

"You got it.", she replied, "We can go now, I'll get Emmy ready."

"Sure.", he replied, "I'm going to go shower then.", he grinned as he hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Rachel was kind of happy when Maribel insisted they go out for the day to a spa she needed to relax and boy was she right. They had gone to the Jewels Health & Beauty Spa where they had gotten manicures, pedicures, and a very thorough prenatal message that Rachel enjoyed the most. She was nervous about the woman seeing he body since the only person who had touched her or seen her naked was Santana. And the thought of someone seeing her naked while pregnant made her even more uncomfortable. So as not to throw Maribel kindness back into her face she imagined it was Santana massaging all the kinks out of her sore body. Her tan mocha hands gliding up and down her back gently messaging her shoulders before returning again itching their way around to her front cupping her breast giving the right one a light squeeze as she made a circular motion around the nipple and repeating the process to the other one. She imagined her going down to her center massaging her clit rubbing her hand down her slick folds before putting a finger and another inside of her…

"Oh god.", she moaned out a little too loudly.

"Rachel, sweetie are you okay, you seem a little flushed.", Mrs. Lopez mentioned with concern as she put her yogurt down touching her face and forehead.

"Y-y-yeah I'm great.", she stammered, "I was just…..um…..I'm."

"Horny.", she chuckled causing the teen to turn a fair shade of red, "It's fine…..nothing to be embarrassed about, all pregnant women go through it."

"But I'm sure it's not in front of their girlfriend's mom.", she answered back.

"So you enjoyed your day?"

"Yes I especially loved the massage I feel great now Santana usually gives me one but…"

"I think I get the picture.", she interrupted her, "And there was a reason I took you to the spa, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well I wanted to apologize to you for butting into yours and Santana's relationship.", she explained, "I was just concerned about my granddaughter's welfare, and I wasn't trying to cause any problems."

"I know and I don't blame you, it was my own insecurities that I wouldn't deal with. And if you hadn't said anything to San we wouldn't have talked it out."

"Oh well I'm glad things are fine now.", She smiled finishing off her ice cream, "I'm going to go get another ice-cream then we can go."

"Can you get me a peanut butter one as well?", she nodded before walking away.

"Hey Rach.", Finn chirped as he approached them.

"What are you doing here, are you stalking me or something?"

"No actually I was looking for you. I went by Puck's but he said you moved in with Santana, so I went to her house but she wasn't home."

"Okay so you found me, now what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I was out of line at the mall, and I had no business commenting on your relationship."

"Fine, apology accepted.", she replied as she got up and tried to walk past him.

"Wait there's one more thing….I wanted to know if you wanted to do a welcome back number for glee club, so that we could get a few more people to join since we need a new member to replace Q."

"I don't know, I'm going to be really busy the first few weeks of school."

"Come on. I can come over to Santana's, and we can work on a song and perform it the first day."

"I'll think about it.", she agreed.

"Great see ya later.", he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Who was that?", Ms. Lopez asked handing her ice cream cone.

"A friend from school, he needed my help with something.", she nodded, "I'm ready to go.", she said as she headed towards the car.

* * *

"How about joining the cheerios?", she asked, they were currently in Brittany's room sitting on her bed with Alexis head resting on her lap while she played with her hair. They were watching a movie while discussing what clubs or activities the girl should join, "We could cheer together."

"Nah I'm not really the cheering type."

"Well we have basketball, swimming, and softball."

"Maybe, I hate water and no I rather not be stereotyped.", she replied causing the blonde to give her a confused look, "Some people think all softball girls are gay."

"But you are gay.", she giggled as she ran her fingers over her abs tickling her.

"Doesn't matter, still not doing it."

"Okay well your final option is glee club."

"What's a glee club?", she asked as Brittany sat up climbing on top of her straddling her waist pinning her hands above her head.

"It's a club were we sing *kiss* dance *kiss* and perform *kiss*. Last year we went to New York I mean we lost but it was still fun.", she said as she leaned down and began to suck on her neck.

"I-I-I- don't know…um I have…I have to think about it.", she gasped.

"What's to think about? Santana, Rachel and I are in it, and you said you wanted to make friends so join glee and you can be friends with all my friends.", she replied as she detached her lips from her neck smiling at the purple mark she left on her skin, before attaching their lips she felt Alexis moan into her mouth. As she let her hands under her shirt and groped her breasts before they drift down her abs to the hem of her jeans as she undid the button and pulled on the zipper. She started to itch her hands into her panties when she felt the girl beneath freeze then push her hand a way as she pushed from under her.

"I….I …..I have to go.", she stammered as she did up her pants and put her shoes back on.

"Hey wait, you don't have to go, I didn't mean to freak you out.", she said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards her, "We don't have to do anything, we can just talk and finish the movie."

"I'm sorry.", she whispered as she hung her head, "I really like you Britt….I'm just never done that."

"You're a virgin?!", she exclaimed a little more surprised than she should be which made Alexis feel embarrassed

"Yeah….I only came out two years ago, and well I've never found someone that I loved enough to be intimate with.", She responded shyly.

"Well then I guess we can stick to kissing for now until you're comfortable enough and when that time comes if and when we have sex I want you to know I will be gentle and caring."

"Thank you.", she leaned down and kissed her on the lips then pulled back she looked at her nervously before she asked.

"You're welcome.", she smiled at her, "I will make sure your first time is special even though mine wasn't."

"It wasn't?"

"Ha no unless you call having sex in the back of your best friends pick up special."

"You slept with Santana too?"

"No I would never sleep with her."

"Why not, I mean not that I want you to."

"Because she's my best friend, and all I love her greatly but I'm not attracted to her and also I don't wanna be her baby mama number three.", she said in all seriousness earning a giggle from the red head, "I love little Emmy, the new baby as well, and I'm not judging San or Rach, but I'm not ready to be a mom yet, and also I didn't want to lose my best friend by starting a sexual relationship with her."

"So I never have to worry about you and her hooking up."

"No because she has Rae and I'm not a cheater.", she stated, "but I am an excellent kisser.", she smirked as she hovered over her and kissed her causing Alexis to giggle against her lips before kissing her back.

* * *

"Are you sure your mom will like the ring?" he asked as they arrived back at the house they has gone to three different stores before they went to World Jewels and after looking at a few engagement rings they finally found one that was perfect. It was as platinum 1 ½ carat princess cut center diamond set with prong and channel side diamonds.

"Yes, it's perfect.", she assured him for what felt like the thousandth time, "it's a lovely ring stop worrying."

"You're right, now all I have to do is wait two weeks for the engraving to be done to pick it up and maybe by then I will know when I will propose."

"And if you don't, I can keep it and give it to Rachel."

"Keep dreaming kid.", he answered back as they walked into the house to find Rachel and Maribel had arrived back home. "Hi beautiful."

"Hello handsome.", she grinned kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"You two are sickening.", Santana teased.

"Leave them alone I think they're cute.", she hit her arm, "Hey cutie I missed you."

"I missed you too.", she replied.

"I was talking to Emmy.", she replied causing Santana to pout as she took the baby from her kissing her chubby little cheeks, "Where are you guys just coming from?"

"Um we went shopping.", she replied realizing they didn't have any bags, "But I didn't find anything I liked so we came back, how was your day?"

"It was so good, I wish you were there with me."

"I bet you do.", Ms. Lopez laughed from by the stove causing Rachel to blush.

"What?", Santana questioned.

"Nothing, lets go upstairs and I will tell you all about it."

"But I'm tired, I don't wanna talk."

"Well I do.", she insisted, "So come on lets go.", she replied.

"Aren't you girls hungry? Dinner is almost ready."

"No, I'm not hungry right now.", she replied as she got up walking out of the room shifting Emmy to her shoulder.

"Night mami.", she got up kissing her mother on the cheek, "Night papi.", she kissed mark as well as she turned and followed Rachel.

"Since when did she start calling you papi?", she asked.

"I don't know, it was probably a slip.", he replied, "Do you need any help?" he asked

"No I've got it" she nodded before walking towards the living room leaving his future fiancé with a perplexed look on her face.

* * *

"So have you gave anymore thought on the name for our little muffin?", she asked as she cuddled next to her on the bed.

"Yes, and I don't think that's a good name for her"

"But I like Lola it's cute."

"For a stripper."

"Santana."

"What I'm serious….Lola Lopez?", she questioned.

"What about Lola Berry?", she asked getting a raised eyebrow from her girlfriend.

"That's even worse."

"We have to pick a name we only have a month and a half left.", she groaned.

"She will have a name don't worry so much but for right now she can just be our little muffin.", she said as she rubbed her belly. "So I was thinking since we didn't spend any time together today that you, Emmy and I go out maybe to the mall we can get our pictures taken a family portrait.", she said as she leaned in to kiss her.

"That sound's lovely." she smiled as her phone went off.

_**If you're not too busy tomorrow maybe we can work on a song—Finn**_

_**I can't San already made plans for us—Rach**_

_**Well I can come over when you're done and maybe we can hang out—Finn**_

_**I'm really not in the mood for hanging out maybe some other time—Rach**_

_**Are you still angry about the mall thing I apologized—Finn**_

"What mall thing?", Santana asked as she was leaning over reading Rachel's texts

"Nothing baby don't worry about it.", she sighed, "I'm hungry, will you go get me something to eat?", she smiled.

"Sure be right back.", she kissed her then hopped off the bed leaving the room.

_**I know and while I accepted it I still can't hang out with you—Rach**_

_**Why because your keeper won't let you—Finn**_

_**She's not my keeper and if you're going to make snide comments then I'm ending this conversation—Rach**_

_**Fine I'm sorry can I come over tomorrow—Finn**_

_**I'll check with Santana and let you know—Rach**_

_**Yeah whatever-Finn**_

She read his final reply as Santana came into the room with and handed her the enchiladas as she climbed back into bed.

"So what did Finn want?"

"Well since we are both glee captains he wanted me to help with a song to recruit new members since Quinn is gone."

"So why can't he do it himself? You're in no condition to be dancing around."

"I know."

"And what the hell was he apologizing for, what happened at the mall?"

"It was nothing I took care of it and he apologized just leave it alone.", she sighed.

"Did he do or say something to upset you, Rachel tell me.", she demanded, "you can't keep lying and keeping things from me we are in a good place again and I don't want to ruin that and also you don't need any stress or worry about things Finn said so what did he say."

"He saw me at the mall when we were showing Alexis around.", she nodded, "and well he wanted to know why I was sitting alone and where you were."

"What business was it of his? You knew where I was."

"I know that's what I told him and then he insinuated that you were going to cheat on me with Brittany or some other girl because of what happened between you and Quinn.", she finished explaining she could tell that Santana was livid and she needed to calm her down, "I don't believe him okay I know you would never do that and I told him when he comes over..."

"He's not coming over here."

"What?"

"You heard me I don't want him near our daughter, and quite frankly I don't want him near you.", she insisted, "You are pregnant and don't need any stress over whatever stupid game Finnessa is trying to play."

"He's not playing anything he wants me to help him pick a song, and then he will leave I promise."

"Fine, but I will be with you the entire time, and if he says one thing I don't like he's gone."

"Of course.", she agreed as she though her over protectiveness though unnecessary was a complete turn on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

August 12, 2014

They pulled up to the front of the school in her new 2004 Mazda3 that Mark had bought her and given it to her last week on the first day. To say she was excited was an understatement, she was extremely happy. He had woke them up early to give it to her since he had to go to the hospital for his shift and wanted to see her expression. She closed her eyes as she made her way down the steps, and out side to find the car sitting in the drive way with a red bow. She was very happy and also tired, but she did thank him for it as well as putting the two car seats in as well.

"I can't believe your mom's boyfriend bought you a car. I can't even get my dad to give me money for gas when I have none.", Brittany said as they made their way inside.

"I know it's pretty great.", she grinned, "And he won't be her boyfriend for long, he will be her husband and my dad as soon as he proposes."

"When will that be? Because I am so calling maid of honor."

"Yeah right that's my job, I'm her daughter you goof.", she retorted as they made their way to the cafeteria

"Yeah yeah, so were you able to talk Rachel out of this performance thing?", Brittany asked.

"So are you guys ready?", Rachel smiled as they sat beside her.

"I guess that answered my question.", she whispered.

"Rae I don't think this is a good idea, maybe we should wait or give it another week? I'm sure someone will join. Britt even said Alexis is joining.", the blonde nodded.

"I said I would think about it.", she replied from her spot near Brittany who was feeding her fruit.

"Come on San, you promised that if I sat out you would do it".

"Rae.", she half whined half protested.

"We have to do this to find people who can't help but join, okay? The more people that we sing in front of, the more chances we have of getting one. It's simple mathematics."

"Which I stopped attending years ago.", Puck interjected

"Rachel's right. How's anyone supposed to believe we can go to Nationals if we don't even believe in ourselves.", Finn offered a dopey smile towards Rachel.

"Fine I'll do it.", she scowled at Finn as he turned away from the girl, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not even joining in, so I will be fine just go ahead."

Sighing she got up and walked over to the purple piano, one of four in which Mr. Schue had spread out through the school. And instructed the guy to start playing as the music began, her and the rest of the glee kids excluding Rachel, began to dance around. She had no idea why she picked this song she didn't even like it, but after two hours of having Finn at her house and him getting close to Rachel she just wanted him to leave so she just agreed with her that the song was perfect.

She, Brittany and Tina each climbed on the tables, she smiled at Rachel as Tina began to sing.

**Tina:**

**See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go**

**Tina with New Directions:**

**But they're walking in time  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah, they got the beat**

They began jumping up and down in a twisting motion on one table as Puck did push ups on another and Finn played the drums.

**Santana:**

**All the kids just getting out of school**  
**They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**

**Santana with New Directions:**

**That's when they fall in line**  
**They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah, kids got the beat**

She stood as she hopped off the table grabbing Brittany by the hand as they skipped down the aisle. She spun the tall blonde before letting her hand go. Hopping on the table behind Rachel as she leaned over pulling her to her in a rocking motion. While Brittany grabbed Alexis by the hand trying to pull her up to dance but she wouldn't budge.

**Brittany:**  
**Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do watusi just give us a chance**

She laid down on the table, sliding backwards, arching her body in the air. Her girlfriend just stared at her giggling.

**Brittany with New Directions:**

**That's when we fall in line, 'cuz**  
**We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah, we got it**

**New Directions:**

**We got the beat**  
**We got the beat  
We got the beat  
**  
**Santana (New Directions):**

**Everybody, get on your feet **_(We got the beat)_

**Brittany (New Directions):**

**We know you can dance to the beat **_(We got the beat)_

**Tina **(New Directions)**:**

**Jumpin' get down **_(We got the beat)_

**TinaSantana and Brittany:**

**Round and round and round**  
**Whoooo!**

**Brittany **(New Directions)**:**

**We got the beat **_(We got the beat)_  
**We got the beat**_(We got the beat)_

**Tina:**

**We got the beat**

**Santana **(New Directions)**:**

**We got the beat **_(We got the beat)_

**Tina:**

**Whooo!**  
**We got the beat!**

**Tina and New Directions:**

**We got the beat**

They sang as the music ended and they all ended up in front of the cafeteria near the band. When one of the cheerios threw a cup of jello at them. Then someone yelled out food fight as kids went running for cover as food was flying in every direction making it hard to stand as they were slipping. Santana ducked behind Brittany since she was closer to her, and didn't have any extra clothes to change into besides her gym outfit. She tried to get back to the table to get Rachel out of the way since these idiots had no concern for others and it was getting slippery. She crawled across the floor then stood up getting hit with a pudding cup. She looked up to see the diva being lead out of the cafeteria by Alexis as they maneuvered through the mess as a teacher came in ending the throwing. She made her way out the cafeteria and into the hall where she found the two girls waiting for her.

"Hey, are you okay?", she asked as she looked her over, "No one bumped you or anything, you didn't fall, right?"

"No babe, I'm fine. Alexis was with me the entire time, and made sure I was okay.", she replied with a kiss, "I guess the lunch jam session was a bad idea."

"Finn thought of it, of course it was a bad idea.", she remarked.

"I think it went well, minus the food fight.", Alexis interjected, "Anyway glad I could help, and now I have to go find my own girlfriend."

"Are you sure you and the baby are fine?", she asked as she rested her head against Rachel's and her hands on each side of her large belly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now why don't you go get cleaned up, and I will see you later.", she nodded before giving her a quick peck on the lips, and walked towards her locker to retrieve her gym clothes then headed for the girls locker room.

"Hey Rach that was awesome, right? I really think we will get more people to join now.", he smiled as he walked towards her.

"Are you serious? That was a disaster, no one is going to join, if anything they will hate us even more now."

"Well maybe we can do a song everyday?"

"No, I'm not in the mood, okay? And I'm tired, I need to get to the auditorium, this is my free period."

"Can I walk you there?", he offered.

She thought about it for a moment, she was kind of tired from walking, but she knew how Santana would feel she was about to decline, when he bent down and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down.", she demanded.

"It's fine. You're light as a feather, and we will get there quicker this way."

"Finn, you're going to drop me."

"No, I won't I promise.", he stated a he began to walk with her heading towards the auditorium he put her down once they reached the door, he opened it as she straightened out her dress and walked inside, "Can I stay here with you?"

"Don't you have football practice?"

"Yeah but I can miss, we both know I'm the greatest player on the team."

She rolled her eyes at the statement, she hadn't gone to the school long and her time there they had lost every game, and the only person who managed to score was Noah. She sat at the piano and began stroking the keys to warm up her vocals. As she began to hum she felt the baby moving around and kicking she smiled.

"Do you like that little one, you like when mommy sings?", she whispered to her belly, "Oh.", she gasped as the baby kicked a little harder.

"Hey are you okay? You're not going to go into labor or anything?"

"No it's nothing, she just kicked me a little too hard.", she stated as she went back to playing the piano.

"What does it feel like...when the baby kicks, what does it feel like?"

"I think you would know that, didn't Quinn let...oh."

"No I never got to feel, we broke up soon after I found out she was pregnant, and then her parents kicked her out, and then I found out the baby wasn't mine.", he welled up, "You know when I thought I was going to be a dad, I was a little shocked, and thought my life was over. Then I started to think about if I had a little boy the things I would do with him. Take him to the park, baseball games all the things I never got to do with my dad."

"That sounds really sweet, and maybe someday you will get to do that."

"I don't think so. After what Quinn did to me, I don't know if I will be able to trust another girl again."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you, she was probably just scared, believe me I know the feeling."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that she cheated on me for months, lied and manipulated me into thinking that baby was mine.", he began to sob into her lap, she gently stroked his head and reassured him, "She and Santana made me look like an ass, a laughing stock, I don't get how you can be with someone like that."

"I love Santana, okay? And though what she did was wrong, it's in the past, and besides I didn't know her then, so I can't comment, but I look at who she is now, a loving mother and girlfriend. And I told you that if we are going to be friends, you can't bad mouth her anymore.", she said moving his head as she stood up.

"I'm sorry...I won't comment on it again.", he wiped his tears away and smiled at her, "Friends?", he offered his hand as a truce, she reached out to shake it as he pulled her to him, locking their lips together she tried to push him away which was a little hard to do as he slipped his hand under her skirt she slapped his across the face. He quickly pulled away rubbing his cheek as the sound of the door closing startled both of them.

"I have to go.", she stammered as she backed away from him and made her way towards the door leaving him alone not noticing the pleased look on his face.

"Hey, where's the fire?", She joked as she grabbed the girl to keep her from falling when she rounded the corner running directly into the Latina.

"Um...there isn't...I was just...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.", she stammered.

She chuckled at her nervousness, "It's fine. Did you find Rachel?"

"No...I guess I missed her, I'll just think of something on my own."

"Are you sure? I can text her before I go to class, she won't mind. Although this is her free period."

"That's alright, I don't want to bother, her she seemed busy."

"I thought you said you didn't find her?"

"Oh I didn't I'm just assuming.", she replied as she glanced at her watch, "We better get going. I have to get to class and so do you. I'll ask Rachel about the song later if I can't think of anything, bye.", she rambled out before hurrying away.

"Brittany, your girl is weird.", She said to herself before walking to her class as well sending a quick text to Rachel.

* * *

"I thought slushies were bad, but spaghetti sauce in the eye is so much worse.", Artie said as he rolled into the choir room.

"I have pepperoni in my bra.", Brittany groaned as she reached inside her stained cheerios top.

"Those are your nipples.", she started to say when the blonde pulled it out and popped it into her mouth, "Eww Britt that's gross."

"What? I'm still hungry.", she defended as she pulled a string of spaghetti out of her hair.

"Why didn't you shower and change into your other uniform?"

"Didn't bring it today.", she sighed as Rachel walked in taking a seat on the first row.

"Hey, baby are you okay?", Santana asked noticing her eyes were a little red, "Have you been crying?"

"No, it's just hormones.", she said as the other brunette kissed her cheek, before leaning back into her seat. Not noticing the glare Alexis was sending their way.

"Mr. Schue, if you are trying to break us down to rebuild us, it's working.", Mike said as Mr. Schue strutted into the room.

"Not one single person was inspired by our hot lunch jam to try out, Mr. Schue.", Mercedes voiced.

"Actually, I would like to try out.", Alexis said as she hopped up out of her seat. Brittany smiled at her.

"And you are?", Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh I'm Alexis Davis. I just moved here and well, I was told that this was the place to meet new people and just to have a good time."

"Well, great! You see guys, you have inspired an audition. Good job! Alexis, why don't you show us what you can do? Take your time, whenever you're ready."

"Okay well, as I said my name is Alexis, though most of you know that since Britt introduced me to you already. Anyways I don't really have a song prepared as this is very last minute, so I decided that I would go with my favorite show Pretty Little Liars."

"Oh I love that show.", Tina agreed interrupting her.

"And so I decided to do Secrets by the Pierces, since I already know it by heart.", she glanced towards Rachel and smiled, "So if my lovely girlfriend could come up and help me.", she motioned for Brittany who took her spot next to her, and the band began to play the eerie tune.

**(**_Brittany_**and Alexis)**

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead  
Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?  
Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains, become a living hell  
Because everybody tells  
Everybody tells_

**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
_  
Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_****

_Brittany?  
_**Yes, Alexis?  
**_I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.  
_**I promise.  
**_Do you swear on your life?  
_**I swear on my life.  
**_You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell_

**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

**Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead  
Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead**

As the song ended everyone applauded as the two girls smiled but Rachel was fuming.

"Um that was great girls, though the song choice is a little odd, I applaud your effort, so Alexis welcome to glee club."

"I beg to differ, I thought your song choice was inappropriate."

"You're one to talk, and that's your opinion. Everyone else loved the song and it's up to Mr. Schue who decides who gets in, not you.", she said looking at the teacher.

"Right, and I said she's in."

"Then I quit.", she quickly protested.

"Rae, what's wrong with you? I thought you wanted new members."

"And I do, but they have to be great, she was mediocre at best.", she bites back, "And you're not doing her any good sheltering her from the truth, okay? High school is where you learn, it's survival of the fittest. She's gonna drag the New Directions down, and that's not fair for those of us who don't want to spend our lives rotting in this insignificant town. You said the other day that you would do anything to get us to Nationals, okay? And she is gonna keep us from winning that elusive crown. If anything, she is gonna kill all of our chances.", As everyone looked at her with awe at her outburst.

"I agree with Rachel.", Finn piped in.

"I bet you do.", she muttered under her breath.

"Okay that's enough. Why don't you girls take your seats, and again Alexis welcome to glee.", he smiled.

"Thank you.", she smiled back, as Rachel glared at her, before he went on with the lesson.

After glee was over Rachel had kissed Santana good-bye as she followed Brittany to their last class of the day. She then followed Alexis when she saw the girl go into the restroom she looked to see if anyone else was inside before closing the door behind her she saw the girl at the mirror doing her make up.

"Hey Rachel.", she smiled.

"Cut the crap, and tell me what you know."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to know why you sung that song, and were looking at me most of the time."

"I told you, I like PLL, and that was the only song I could think of on short notice."

"No, you picked it because of what you think you saw in the auditorium. It was you who opened the door, Santana told me she sent you there to find me, but you said you didn't."

"You're right, I did see you, and instead of yelling at me, you should be grateful."

"Grateful...are you kidding me? You are trying to ruin my relationship that you know nothing about."

"Sweetie you did that all by yourself, and yes, grateful that I stopped her from going to look for you."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? So making out with some guy is you doing nothing wrong?", she wanted to know, "I just met you guys and you seem like really nice people, and I can see how much you love Santana and vice versa, so before you do something you will regret, think about if it's worth it."

"If what is worth it?"

"Losing her, your kids, ruining your little family all for a guy who isn't even that attractive."

"But I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, and I pushed him away."

"And that's what you need to tell your girlfriend before he does."

"Finn wouldn't do that, he knows it was a mistake, and he apologized."

"Rachel if he was bold enough to kiss you, given the situation, he will tell people, so you better spill it before he does.", she said as she began to walk away, "And also, so this won't happen again, it would be a good idea not to be alone with him, don't you think?"

Songs-

_We Got the Beat-_The Go-Go's

Secrets-the pieces


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- thank for the favorites and reviews its really appreciated. also thanks to my new beta whatxthexbonkers i appreciate you helping me out.

Disclaimer- again i don't own glee or any of the characters (except fir the ones i create)

Chapter Twenty-One

August 26,2014

It had been two weeks, and she had managed to avoid Finn at every cost, which meant being glued to Santana's side whenever she could while at school. She only had two classes with him: math, which she would go to late so that she would not have to sit by him, and glee, which she would sit in between Santana and Brittany with Alexis behind her. He would still send her a goofy smile and she would quickly look away even though she hadn't done anything. He was the one who initiated the kiss, but she still felt guilty. Guilty that she hadn't stuck to what she said the first time she told him to stay away. She didn't listen to Santana when she told her he was up to something, and she didn't listen to Alexis and tell Santana what happened. Now as she laid in bed with Santana buried deep inside her, she could only cry silently.

"Fuck this," she panted as she thrusted into her harder and Rachel wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her deeper. She felt the wetness between them as she continued to push inside her. Leaning down she placed slow kisses on her neck and then onto her lips, moaning into her mouth. She stopped when she didn't feel Rachel kiss her back.

"Shit... Shit... Shit, I love you so much," she moaned as her orgasm was reaching and she began to sweat.

"Baby."

When she didn't respond she pulled out of her and rolled on to her side and wept, "Rae are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got a little excited," she told her as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Rachel moved away from her causing Santana to hurt inside.

"You didn't hurt me," she said in a low whisper.

"Then why are you crying?" Santana asked in relief.

"It's nothing, it's just you were so great," she smiled, "These are happy tears because every time we make love, I know how much you love me, and I never want that to change."

"Babe it won't, I promise you." She leaned over to her placing a kiss on her forehead. She pulled back and smiled, "And sex isn't the only way I show you how I feel."

"I know. I feel it when you hold me close to you at night, when you take my hand when we are out, when you kiss me or send me a little smile my heart beats faster, and even how you look at me tells me how you feel and I love you just as much," she assured her, "And I want you to remember that no matter what happens to one of us now or in the future, just promise me you will remember this moment," she asked in a pleading tone.

"Baby, you're starting to scare me here a little. Is everything alright, is it the baby?", she asked as she quickly reached over to feel, and see if the little girl was still kicking. "She's not moving...Rae she's not moving...why isn't she kicking or something?" she panicked as she began to feel all around her belly for some sign of movement. When there wasn't any, she hopped off the bed and grabbed her car keys and Rachel's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Santana where are we going? Nothing's wrong," she assured her.

"To the hospital," she replied as she started to go across the hall to the nursery, "I'm gonna get Emmy, can you make it downstairs?" she asked.

"We don't need the hospital, our baby is fine. She's not moving because she's asleep San... She's just sleeping."

"How do you know? Maybe something is wrong."

"She does it all the time. Look, I'll wake her up if you want," she replied as she grabbed Santana's hand placing it back on her belly and poked her stomach, "Come on baby kick for mommy," she coaxed. After a moment she felt the soft thumps against her belly and there was a sigh of relief from her daughter's other mother, "See I told you she must have fallen asleep when I put Emmy down for her nap."

"Okay...okay.", She breathed out as she went back and sat on the bed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you're just worried. I didn't mean to frighten you or make you think something was wrong with the baby I was just... Never mind," she smiled as she was pulled into an embrace. Santana rested her head on Rachel's stomach, tapping it lightly every once in a while as Rachel rested her hand on the girl's head and stood there.

After her minor freak out things seemed fine though in between classes, Santana would occasionally want to feel the baby kick. It made her smile as if it was only their little game and Rachel thought it was sweet.

She was about to walk over to her before going to lunch but saw her talking to a cheerleader. She watched from afar as Santana talked to a blonde haired cheerio. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed flirty when the blonde put her hand on Santana's arm and began to laugh.

"See I told you," he whispered into her ear as he came up behind her, "She's already moving on. I bet she already screwed her," he said as Santana and the blonde walked away.

"Leave me alone, Finn," she sighed and slammed her locker shut.

"I thought we were friends. Why are you being like this?"

"Because you kissed me," she hissed in a low whisper.

"So you're still thinking about it too."

"No you imbecile. I'm thinking about how hurt San is going to be when I tell her, I'm thinking about how this will affect me as well. Do you realize you turned me into a cheater?" She was angry as she hissed at him. She was grateful no one else was in the hall at that moment, "If Santana tells her mom and she kicks me out where am I gonna go huh? You ruined everything."

"It was just a kiss, don't be so dramatic," he scoffed.

"Just a... You ass, Santana was right about you when she told me not to trust you, that you were up to something, but I didn't listen," she said mostly to him and mostly to herself. She shoved him as hard as she could against the locker, "You stay the fuck away from me. If you ever touch me or even look at me in the wrong way again, I'll cut your lips and dick off and you won't have to worry about having kids."

"You heard the lady get lost," he turned to see Alexis standing behind them.

"Fine, you're not a good kisser anyway," he stormed off leaving the two girls alone.

"I heard everything, are you alright?" She shook her head as she leaned into the taller girls chest

"Shh honey, it's alright."

"No, it's not."

"It will be as soon as you-"

"I can't tell her, she will hate me."

"No, she loves you. If you explain what happened she will understand, okay? Don't wait and let this fester like a stink bomb."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"A stink bomb is just a harmless little ball until you light the fuse, and the smoke spreads and stinks up the place." Rachel nodded in understanding. "Now come on lets go, I'm sure your little one is hungry," she smiled as they walked away towards the lunchroom.

"For the last time Crystal, no." Santana said.

"Please San, come on. I really wanna go on this date and besides, I'm sure you could use the extra shift."

"I know but I'm really tired, and I just want to rest a little. so no, I will not work for you Sunday."

She finally gave in. "Fine, I'll call in or something!" She exclaimed and as she walked away Brittany approached her.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing important," she replied. "So you still going to Lexi's this Saturday?"

"Yeah her parents want to meet me, it will be fine." She nodded.

"You want me to come with you?" Brittany offered.

"I don't know. Won't that seem kinda weird bringing another girl to meet my girlfriend's parents?" She wanted to know as they made there way inside the cafeteria sitting by there respective partners.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey honey cakes," Brittany grinned as she kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"Hi baby, where have you been?" She kissed her on the lips.

"That's gross, we're eating here," Finn interjected before Brittany could respond.

"You're gross, fish face," Alexis replied back. "And if you don't like it, go eat somewhere else."

He just ignored her and went back to eating, his eyes trained on Rachel who was leaning on Santana's shoulder. The brunette placed a kiss on the top of her head and talked to Puck.

"Anyways, I was at a cheerios practice, last minute thing."She nodded, "I'm a little sore actually and I was thinking maybe you could-", she was talking to the girl, but she noticed she wasn't paying her any attention "Lex."

"Oh sorry hon, what were you saying?"

"Nothing." she replied as she began to pick at her food as everyone else chatted away

* * *

"So are you nervous about meeting my parents tomorrow?" she asked as she straddled her girlfriends back, braiding her hair.

"No I'm not worried, why would I be?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would since I was nervous the first time I met your mom and dad," she shrugged.

"I think you were more embarrassed than nervous," she laughed.

"Hey that wasn't funny I almost fell of the bed, and it didn't help that you had given me a hickey," she playfully slapped her arm as Brittany rolled over beneath her so they were face to face.

"Sorry but you have to admit it was funny when she walked in on us and screamed then my dad walked in."

"I'm just glad we were only kissing," Brittany nodded in agreement. "Which reminds me..." she smirked as she leaned down to kiss her.

"No... Um can you get up for a second? I need to talk to you," Brittany stopped her confused girlfriend as she did what she was told and sat on the bed.

"Okay what's up?"

"Look I'm not the jealous type but I have feelings, and I don't like them being messed with."

"Baby, what are you talking about? I'm not doing anything or messing with you, I promise."

"Are you attracted to San?" she asked in all seriousness.

"What... Are you... Britt, where is this coming from?"

"I saw you watching her during lunch today instead of listening to me, and I want to know if I have to worry about you leaving me for her."

"Honey no... Okay I admit that your friend is very attractive, but so are you and you're the one I'm with, and you're the one that I love," she assured her.

"Then why were you watching her?"

"I wasn't watching Santana, I was watching Rachel and Finn."

"Why?"

"Because he's been bothering her lately and it's upsetting her."

"What did he do exactly?"

"He kissed her."

"What? You're kidding. I can't believe that, Santana would have kicked his ass or Noah would have."

"They don't know. She hasn't told anyone yet," she explained as Brittany reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling San."

"No you can't do that! Rachel will be mad at me. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"Are you kidding me? San is my best friend. If her girlfriend is cheating on her, she has a right to know."

"I never said she was cheating. She didn't kiss him, he kissed her and she's afraid that if she says anything Santana will break up with her."

"Well keeping quiet isn't going to help. Rachel is pregnant she doesn't need any stress," she stated the obvious, "Anyways how do you know about it?"

"I went to the auditorium to find Rachel, and I saw them."

"Santana is going to kill Finn."

"No she isn't, because you're not going to tell," she said taking her phone away.

"Lexi-"

"No, baby you have to promise me you won't say anything until Rachel is ready."

"So what? I'm supposed to sit by and watch as that idiot goes after my best friend's girl, and I can't do anything about it?"

"No we will keep Finn away from Rachel, and then we will try to convince her to tell San."

"Fine I promise," she admitted in defeat."But I don't like this," Alexis just nodded in understanding.

* * *

_She woke up in a bed she didn't recognize feeling so much lighter than she did before. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she realized where she was. The hospital, but why? She wasn't sick and her baby wasn't due for a while. Her baby... That's it! She had her baby! Her sweet little angel, a mixture of her and Santana. She was about to get out of bed when the door opened and the Latina walked inside with an infant in her arms. She held the baby in her arms protectively yet lovingly. Her expression was blank._

_"How's our little princess, is she okay?" She asked reaching out her arms for the girl to the place the baby in them._

_"She's perfect," she smiled this time as she walked closer to the bed, the blanket covering the child's face ._

_"Can I hold her?" she asked as she watched her sway the infant back and forth placing a kiss on her head._

_"She's sleeping.", she whispered_

_"I won't wake her." She smiled as her daughter was put in her arms, "Oh look you are just precious aren't you just like your mommies and your sister," she cooed. "I can't believe you're finally here, I love you so much." She kissed her little brown head, "I can't wait to take you home-"_

_"Okay that's enough." She interrupted her as she took the baby back, not giving Rachel much time to protest._

_"Say goodbye to your mom baby," she whispered as she held up the little girl hand in a waving motion._

_"What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?"_

_"Home."_

_"Oh goody!" She cheered, "I can't wait to get out of here, and take this little one home to meet her big sister."_

_"You're not coming home with us."_

_She was confused. If her baby was leaving the hospital, why hadn't she been released yet? "Why, is there something wrong with me? Did something happen during my labor?"_

_"Yeah... I found out what a lying, cheating slut you are," She whispered harshly using one hand to cover her baby's ears_

_"W-w-what Santana-"_

_"Save it! I know everything! Your idiot boyfriend showed up here with flowers for you," She pointed towards the vase of roses on the table that she noticed for the first time, "Going on about how you guys were together for weeks, and that you when you had the baby and found a place to live, you were going to leave me."_

_"He's lying I never said those things, and I would never leave you.", she sobbed._

_"Damn straight you won't because I'm leaving you, and I'm taking our daughters because I will be damned if I let you raise them with Hudson," she screamed "So say goodbye so that we can go!"_

_"No... Please, Sanny don't do this. I love you," she cried._

_"Say. Good. Bye," she firmly said again as Rachel shook her head and got out of bed unhooking the IV. Santana walked out the door closing it behind her._

_"Bring her back... Please San... I want my baby... Don't take her... I want my baby!" she screamed as she tried to open the door that didn't seem to budge. She called out for her baby as her wails became distant. She banged on the door, calling out for Santana. Realizing she wasn't coming back and that she couldn't get out, she collapsed on the floor in tears._

She sat up quickly as her screams filled the house and the door flew open she saw Maribel, rushing inside.

"Honey what's wrong? Is it the baby, is she coming?", Ms. Lopez asked as seeing how upset she seemed.

"Please don't take her, please, don't take my baby... I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Sweetie, no one is going to take your baby," she said calmly, "Now stop screaming you're going to give yourself an aneurysm and I just got Emmy down," she said as Rachel looked around the room. She saw that she wasn't in the hospital anymore but in her bedroom and that she was very much still pregnant so she did calm down.

"She's going to take them, and I'm never going to see them again."

"Rachel, I don't know what you're talking about, you're not making sense."

"San... I didn't"

"You didn't what, Rae what's wrong?" the teen questioned as she came into the room having just arrived back home from picking up a case of diapers since they were starting to run out.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ms. Lopez said quietly as she slipped past her daughter closing the door behind her.

"Now tell me what's got you so upset that I could here you yelling from downstairs," she said as she stood across the room. Rachel backed away on to the bed, crying and shaking her head.

"Please don't take our kids away from me I'm sorry."

"Whoa...whoa...Rae calm down," she said as she sat on the bed, placing a comforting kiss on her girlfriends forehead. "I would never take the girls away from you, so just relax and tell me what's going on."

She just continued to sob as she dried her tears. She felt her girlfriend pull her into an embrace as she rested her head on her shoulder. "It's okay... it's gonna be okay" she whispered.

* * *

(Saturday Night)

He was ready. After much planning with the help of Santana and managing to keep Maribel out of the loop, he had finally decided tonight was the night. He was going to propose to the woman who took his heart a year ago, who was just as in love with him as he was with her. He was getting the family he always wanted and he couldn't be happier. So he took her to the The Met, the restaurant they went on there first date. They had finished their dinner and were on to the dessert.

"Are you going to keep smiling like that all night?" She asked. "It's starting to creep me out."

"Oh... Um sorry dear," he cleared his throat. He was becoming nervous.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he felt around his jacket finding what he was looking for he sighed in relief.

"Um... One nation, under God, indivisible with liberty and justice for all... I remembered it," he laughed as the waiter came over filling there champagne glasses.

"Are you okay?" He had been acting weird lately, but she didn't question it. She thought maybe he was just tired and the idea of two teenagers and a baby in the house was getting to him. She wanted to ask him about it, but he always made an excuse when she wanted to talk or would get really jumpy.

"Yes! Yes! I'm good! Are you good? Are you good? Is everything—are you—are you perrr-perfect?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm actually—I'm a little cold, can I have your jacket?" she asked rubbing her arms a little as if to warm herself up.

He starts to take if off then stops realizing what he was doing and why they were here tonight "Oh, yeah... Uh, no you can't have my jacket! Because then I would be cold! If you thought that you were going to be cold, you should've brought your own jacket. But uh, other than that, are you okay? Are you okay?"

She laughs, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He smiled at her he couldn't help it looking into her big brown eyes always warmed his heart ."Yes! I'm fine. In fact I've been fine for a long time now, and I think... the reason is you."

"Ohh that's sweet!" She leaned over and kissed him. She sat back in her seat as he continued.

He took her hand in his, "Okay um, before I met you I had really little life and I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone... In all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky as to find my soulmate, but I have. And for weeks I've been trying to find the words... I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it, but then I realized the only thing that matters is that you... You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

Tears filled his eyes as he got on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket, "Maribel will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She shrieked in excitement as he put the ring on her finger and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss as the other customers applauded.

* * *

The dinner went well to say the least, yes Brittany was kind of nervous. Alexis' dad can be kind of intimidating, but after a while he seemed okay and her mom reminded her of her own. She was just as bubbly and fun minus the blonde hair.

"I had a great time," she smiled as Alexis walked her to her front door

"Yeah sorry about my dad. He still thinks I'm a little girl so..."

"It's fine my dad was the same way when I was dating guys. I think he's loosened up now that I'm dating girls since I can't-" she suddenly was cut off as Alexis pressed her lips against Brittany's causing her to fall against the door frame. It started as a soft kiss yet passionate. It lingered on as she ran her hands up her shirt as Brittany finally came out of the sudden shock, kissing her back running her hand through her dark brown hair. She finally broke the kiss as she tried to catch her breath. Alexis was still pressed against her.

"Maybe I should come over for dinner more often if I get a goodnight kiss like that," she breathed out, her chest going up and down as her heart was still rushing. They had made out before but it was nothing like this. It was different.

"Are your parents home?" she questioned.

"N-n-no they went to Columbus to see my aunt's new baby," she stammered.

"Good." She bit her bottom lip and looked at her girlfriend before reaching behind her. She turned the key and unlocked it. As they went inside she kissed her on the lips heading for the stairs. She glanced back at Brittany who was still by the front door and had yet to move.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Brittany broke from her trance and rushed up the stairs just as she saw Alexis enter her bedroom closing the door behind them, "Now where were we?"

She smiled as she walked over to her, her long dark hair hanging around her shoulders as she looked into her girlfriend's ocean blue eyes. She closed the gap between them, connecting their lips.

"You sure about this?" she asked as she gently stroked her cheek.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm ready I want you." She began to undress before jumping into the blondes arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down before climbing on top of her. She began kissing her neck as Alexis ran her hand up her shirt unhooking her bra as she began to massage her breasts.

"Mm, baby," she moaned at the touch. She slipped out of her shirt before trailing kisses down her toned abs. She pulled her panties down gently running her tongue over her folds causing the girl to shudder at the sensation. She dipped her tongue inside causing her to reach down and grab onto her blonde hair. She loved the feeling as it sent shudders up her spine. Her tongue darted in and out of her, taking in the scent of her throbbing sex. She arched her back in pleasure. Brittany looked up at her, pleased with her actions as she ran her fingers up her slip and parted her folds, outlining it with her finger tip. She was about it slide her finger in when Alexis closed her legs quickly Brittany looked up and could see the nervousness in her eyes as she pulled them apart.

"It's... It's going to hurt."

"I know, but not for long, and I promise to be gentle," she nodded as Brittany ran her longer slender finger up and down her wet folds and gently sliding inside her.

She felt her breath hitch and she arched her back.

"Ahh... Ohh," she moaned.

"You're doing good, baby." She whispered as she began to thrust her finger in and out of her.

"Oh fuck, Britt," she panted as she thrust into her softly at first but then she began to speed up her movements causing her to throw back her head in ecstasy.

Brittany added a second finger, "You like that baby?"

"Y-y-y-yes keep going," she panted out. She felt great, so many emotions were building up inside of her as Brittany took her virginity.

After a few more thrusts, she reached her peak. "Oh god baby," she said as she climaxed and Brittany pulled her fingers out of her licking them clean.

"You taste awesome," she smiled as she kissed her on the lips and watched the girl come down from her high. Trying to catch her breath, she wrapped her arms around her.

"Wait, don't you want me to do you too?"

"No, tonight was about you so don't worry. We have plenty of time."

"I love you," she breathed out as she snuggled into her, waiting for a response. She hoped she didn't freak her out. Maybe it was too early to say that, or maybe it was some kind of cliché and Brittany would make her leave.

"I love you too." She heard Brittany say as she gently stroked her cheek before pulling her close and they both fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

A/n- the scene between Maribel and mark came from the television show friends


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

September 4,2014

Emmy had started cutting a tooth two days ago. She was constantly crying because her mouth hurt. On top of that, she had an ear infection so she was not a very happy camper. Both of these put together lead to her two tired parents getting up to check on her and give her medicine. So to give the girls a break, her parents took the baby to the hospital day care with them even though it wasn't a school day. They were currently lounging around in bed. Rachel was lying on her side since that was the only way she could get comfortable and Santana was looking at her as she slept. She moved the dark strands of hair from her face. She was so peaceful compared to the time she woke up weeks ago screaming. She still hadn't told Santana what had her so upset. Every time she asked, Rachel would just say it's nothing or start crying It seemed to be stressing her out so she let it go for now.

"Its really creepy when you watch me sleep," she murmured as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry its just you're so beautiful when your asleep."

"You're such a dork," she giggled. "What are you doing anyway? Besides watching me sleep."

"Well I was just thinking about your due date."

"What about it?" she asked placing a hand on her large belly.

"Well, it's getting closer and I wondered if you were nervous at all. I mean, are you going to know what to do?"

"Of course, I mean we did go to Lamaze class."

"Yeah, twice and then you refused to go back."

"Because I refused to watch that video! It scared the crap out of me. The image of something stretching me out like that? It's going to be horrifying enough to experience it, I didn't need to see a video of someone else," she defended.

"Well don't worry, I'm going to be right there holding your hand," she smiled and kissed her.

"And maybe by then we will have found a name for out little muffin."

"Did you just call our baby muffin?" she grinned.

"Well since we don't have a name yet, I thought muffin would be a cute nickname."

She turned around reaching inside the table by the bed and pulled out a book.

"What is it?"

"A book of baby names that your mom got me," she said as they both leaned back onto the bed and opened it. "I told her we were having a hard time deciding so she thought this would help."

"I already picked a few names that I like, but I want to hear your choices first."

"Rae I don't want to pick my daughter's name out of a book"

"Okay you don't have to just tell me what names you like and you can only pick five."

"Well let's see... I like Amelia, Caitlyn, Madison, Gabriela and Camilla."

"Okay I can go with Gabriela and Camilla, but I don't like the other one's though," Rachel stated.

"So what names did you pick and for god's sake please don't say Lola," she groaned knowing Rachel was still stuck on that name but she was against it.

"No Lola is off the table. I was thinking Stella, Joyce, Larissa, Haley, and Charlene."

"I can live with Haley but I don't really like the other ones."

"Come on San, we have to pick something or our kid is going to be called muffin or what ever pastry name you come up with. I mean how did you pick Emmy's name?"

"I don't know. I always liked the name Emily and I wanted it to sound more Spanish so I went with Emilia."

"So maybe there are some Spanish names in here," she replied as she flipped through the book. Santana took it from her and tossed it on the floor.

"We don't need a book to help pick her name, it will come to us when we hold her for the first time and look at that sweet little face."

"But I just want to already have her name picked out and I want her to like it."

"And she will, right honey?" She placed her hand on Rachel's belly, "You're going to love whatever name we pick aren't you?" She asked waiting for the baby to kick in response. "See? She agrees with her mami." She smiled as she placed her ear to her belly, "What was that little one? You want me to tell your momma to stop worrying to much? She's giving you a migraine?"

"Shut up, she didn't say that," she pouted crossing her arms "You're being mean."

"Oh, baby I'm sorry," she kissed her lips. "Feel better now?"

"No," she said as she kissed her again.

"How about now?"She shook her head.

"I know how to make it better," she smirked as she slid in front of her. Pushing her skirt up she slid her hand between her legs and gently stroked her pussy. Running her fingers along her slick folds. "What about now?" she husked into her ear.

"N-n-n-no" she stammered as she bit her lip, closing her eyes as she moved her hips a little. Santana positioned her head between her leads running her tongue along her slick folds dipping it inside she heard Rachel moan. She smiled doing a mental victory dance. She used her fingers to get her going a little more, going in and out of her. This time Rachel wasn't moaning because she heard her sob. She stopped her movements and looked up at her.

"Baby what is it?" she questioned.

"Nothing... I'm fine just keep going it was getting good," she smiled but Santana knew it was fake. Something had been bothering the diva and she just didn't know what it was because she wouldn't tell her.

"No its not fine, Rae. Every time we are about to make love you either cry or ask me to stop and say that your tired."

"Sanny-" she said in a pleading tone. She didn't want to get into this, she just had to stay away from Finn. With Alexis's help it had been working but she didn't know how much longer she could take it because the stress he was causing her wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Baby please tell me is it something I did, did I forget one of your weird cravings, not leave you any hot water, not push a girl at school away quick enough when she flirted? Tell me what I did and I will fix it."

"I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't? Rachel we are a family, we don't have secrets. I told you before that we need to be open with each other. I know something is going on and we are not leaving this room 'til you tell me what it is."

That plan was shot to hell when she heard her mom's voice through the door.

"Girls we're back!" She said through the door, "and Emmy is hungry again. She had her last bottle about three hours ago."

"Can you feed her please?" Santana asked, "She has another one in the fridge."

"No she doesn't. I already checked and she is starting to get cranky," she replied as Santana opened the door. She saw that Rachel had been crying and her daughter seemed upset about something, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Rachel answered quickly as she made her way over to Maribel taking Emmy out of her arms. "Hey pumpkin, are you ready to eat and have a nap?" she cooed as she walked across the hall with the baby, closing the door behind them.

"What's going on?" her mother asked.

"I wish I knew." She shrugged, "She won't tell me and I have asked but I'm starting to think I know the answer."

"And what is that?"

"She's tired of being a mom and she's too afraid to say it to herself, or to me for that matter, and she's just sticking with it to make me happy."

"Santi I'm sure that's not it."

"Then what else could it be?" She sighed as her mother hugged her, "I'm going for a drive. Let Rachel know I'll be back in an hour."

She pulled away and headed down the stairs.

* * *

Rachel knew why she was so upset because that idiot just didn't know to stop. She had been stressing herself out since the dream and Santana had noticed. She had to tell her the truth. But if she did her life would be over as well. She cradled her daughter in her arms, placing a kiss on the infants head. She began to think about all that she would lose when she spilled the beans and it broke her heart. As she looked down at the wide eyed the smiling infant in her arms, she swayed her and began to sing.

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom who will love me whatever**_

_**I want a mom that'll take my hand**_

_**And make me feel like a holiday**_

_**A mom to tuck me in that night**_

_**and chase the monsters away**_

_**I want a mom that'll read me stories**_

_**And sing a lullaby**_

_**And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry**_

_**Oh,**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever**_

_**When she says to me, she will always be there**_

_**To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared**_

_**Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you**_

_**I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true**_

_**I want a mom when I get lonely**_

_**Who will take the time to play**_

_**A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray**_

_**I want a mom to read me stories**_

_**And sing a lullaby**_

_**And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry**_

_**Oh,**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever**_

_**I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever**_

_**I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever**_

_**I want a mom**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever**_

_**I want a mom that'll last forever**_

_**I want a mom...**_

She sighed as she finished singing as tears rolled down her cheeks falling on her daughter's head she wiped them away. She looked at her little face as she drifted off to sleep she kissed her head as she held her lips there for a moment before placing her in her crib.

"I love you so much sweetie, you, your sister and your mami. I want you to know that and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you," she whispered as her girlfriend came into the room having been standing there listening to her sing.

"That was really beautiful," she smiled and kissed the shorter brunette on the head. She looked down at her daughter as she slept, "Our kids are lucky to have you and so am I."

She grinned, but Rachel's demeanor changed. She pulled away from her, "Baby what is it"

"I have to tell you something."

A/N thanks for the reviews and for reading they are appreciated.

song- i want mom-Cyndi Lauper


	23. Chapter 23

A/N special thanks to my new beta cosmiccastawayuk thank you so much for helping me. also i researched the everything medical before i typed it so it should be somewhat accurate.

Chapter Twenty-Three

September 6,2014

"So how is Rachel this morning?" her mother asked as she walked into the nursery while Santana got Emmy ready, which seemed easier this morning than others, given the little girl wasn't rolling around trying to get away or kicking her as she put her pants on. She just laid there, her little green eyes meeting her moms and she smiled at her as if to tell her in her own way it was okay.

"Yeah, she's in the shower," Santana responded as she fastened the straps of the overalls, lifting her up into her arms as Emmy began to babble away.

"Well, I'm just a little concerned, you guys seem to be upset. Did something happen?" she questioned as she followed the teen down the stairs.

"Yes, but it's between me and Rachel. I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, but it's not something you can fix. Rachel and I need to talk about it, so can you stay out of it?" she asked as the brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed.

"Okay, well are you girls hungry? I can make breakfast."

"No, we will eat at school," she told her mami as she kissed her daughter's cheek before handing her off to her mother. "Come on Rae, Emmy's waiting for her mommy to kiss her good morning." Santana motioned to the other brunette as she made her way down the stairs, walking over to the little girl who looked up at her mom and smiled as she kicked her little legs and reached out her hands for Rachel.

"How is my other granddaughter?" Maribel questions as she walked over to Rachel.

"She's fine, kicking a lot more than usual, but I guess that's a good thing," she smiled, turning her attention to Maribel. "Hey sweet pea I'll see you after school," she promised as she kissed Emmy's little blonde head. She place another kiss on her cheek, and as she bent over the little girl grabbed her hair. Rachel pulled it out of her grasp and, as the two girls walked away, they could here Emmy cry as the door closed behind them.

To say the Latina was angry was an understatement, she was down right pissed, she didn't care about the stupid kiss. For weeks, she had worried about Rachel, she had asked her what was wrong, but she had directly lied to her. She had put her health, as well as that of their unborn child, in danger, all because of a stupid kiss between her and Finn Hudson that she didn't even initiate. As Soon as Rachel had told her, she found she was speechless. Santana had warned her that Finn was up to something, but she wouldn't listen, and no matter how many times they had the same conversation about honesty and openness, the bottom line was that she didn't seem to trust her. So instead of yelling or getting angry with Rachel, she had just walked away. They hardly talked to each other for the rest of the weekend. She only spoke to her to ask if she needed anything, if she was okay or if Emmy needed anything. She may have been mad about Rachel lying, but she wasn't going to neglect her. The car ride to school that day was silent, and, as they pulled into the parking lot, Rachel finally decided to brake the silence. She couldn't take it any more, she had to know what her girlfriend was thinking. It was driving her crazy.

She watched as the Latina got out of the car and walked over to her side, opening it to help her out, then opening the back door to retrieve their bags.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Rachel asked hesitantly, as they made their way inside the building, walking to her locker.

"Now you want to talk," she snarled as she took the books out of Rachel's hands

"I get why you're upset," Rachel sighed slamming her locker shut, "but I told you I pushed him away."

"Yes, I'm hurt about the kiss, and trust me Hudson will get what's coming to him, but what I'm most upset about is the fact that you don't seem to trust me."

"Santana that's crazy! Of course I trust you."

"If you did, we wouldn't constantly have to have this same conversation. I thought we reached an understanding when Emmy got sick, but obviously not because you still don't communicate with me. I'm always the last one to know, and I told you that I hated that." Santana ranted furiously. "For weeks I asked you what was wrong, and every time you lied to me, saying it was nothing, while Finn whispered in your ear about how I was going to cheat on you, or leave you, all the while stressing you out and putting our baby and you in danger."

"I'm sorry." Rachel replied glumly as Alexis and Brittany walked up to the two girls.

"You ready San?" Brittany aksed

"Ready for what?" Rachel questioned, as Santana gave her things to Alexis, releasing Rachel's hand.

"It's nothing I'm just going to talk to that idiot." she grimaced "So I need you to go to the choir room with Alexis and stay there until I come and get you."

"But Tana-"

"Don't you worry about Finn," Santana assured her as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek . "Alexis will keep you safe until I get back, right." She looked over to the red head, who just nodded as the two girls walked away.

"So do you wanna go over songs for sectionals?" Alexis asked as she led her friend away.

"No, I don't feel like singing right now." Rachel replied as she placed her hand on her belly, the baby was really moving around now and wasn't calming down, maybe the stress of things were getting to her as well.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed Rachel had stopped walking.

"I don't know. I-I-I- think I might be in labor." she replied as Alexis stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to do.

Santana marched down the halls with Brittany right behind her. She was on a mission, find Finn Hudson and kick his ass. She wasn't worried about the fact that he was bigger than her; she had taken fight classes and gone up against a foot ball player who in his own words, "wanted to teach the freak a lesson," but ended up getting his ass kicked by a girl. She had gotten Alexis to watch the diva so that she was out of harm's way and wouldn't show up and try to intervene, and Brittany was with her to make sure she didn't get hurt. She finally spotted the stupid boy by his locker talking to Puck, who spotted the feisty Latina before his friend did. When he saw the fiery look on her face he slowly backed away as she shoved him from behind, causing him to stumble into his locker before he turned to face who had done it. Finn looked at her with a pleased expression on his face.

"Hello Santana, what can I do for you?"

"Cut the pleasantries Orca, I know what you have been doing to Rachel, and I want you to leave her alone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn exclaimed trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"You are pathetic. You go after a pregnant girl who never did anything to you because you're afraid of me."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not afraid of you."

"That's hard to believe since you waited a whole year to get back at me for sleeping with your girlfriend by cornering mine in the auditorium, forcing your tongue down her throat and your hand up her skirt."

"I can assure you, I didn't force her. As a matter of fact, she's the one who asked me to walk her there, and she was the one who came on to me. I mean I am an attractive guy, and I can't help it if girls want me."

"Please, Rachel doesn't want you. Quinn didn't even want you." Santana replied harshly, and Finn quickly stopped smirking. "Why do you think she slept with me in the first place? Because she was tired of the way you treated her rather than spending time with her, you would rather play video games and besides, she would have never slept with you anyway."

"How would you know?"

"Because she was gay, you idiot!" He stared at Santana in shock. There were loud gasps around them and then silence ruled the hallways.

"Your lying. If she were gay I would have known. I mean, we made out a lot." she interrupted him mid way.

"Yeah, that's about all you did. She said that you couldn't last for a minute, that you came every time she touched you-" the kids around them started laughing and she was suddenly cut off as he took a swing at her, hitting her in the jaw. She fell to the floor, but got back up quickly. She charged at him head down, she hit him in the stomach, tackling him to the floor quickly, before starting to punch him in the face repeatedly as she yelled at him, mostly in Spanish. After seeing Finn's bloody face Puck grabbed Santana, pulling her away. But as he did she took a swing at him as well, so he let her go rapidly as she charged towards Finn once more.

"You stay the hell away from her or you will get it worse next time," she yelled harshly, as a teacher came along, quickly breaking up the group. Turning she saw a blaze of red hair running towards her. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Rachel." She fumed, still angry, as Brittany came to stand between her best friend and her girlfriend.

"Hey calm down, Rachel is fine." Brittany looked to her girlfriend for conformation.

"Yeah she's great-"

"They why are you here instead of with her?"

"I was, but I had to come and get you. You need to go, the ambulance is already here, but she didn't want to leave without you." Alexis rushed out, trying to catch her breath as she had ran all the way there to find the Latina girl.

"What happened, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just in labor." She smiled as Santana stepped back.

"Rachel's in labor...I'm going to be a mom...I'M GOING TO BE A MOM AGAIN!" Santana shouted as she ran down the hall, completely forgetting that she had just been hit, or the fact she had been fighting. Her concern now was Rachel and meeting her new baby girl.

"Okay, well I guess we can meet them there." Puck stated, as he, Brittany and Alexis walked in the same direction towards the parking lot.

* * *

They had arrived at the hospital promptly, and Rachel was set up in her own room. Her water had apparently broken in the shower, but she hadn't noticed. She had only dilated four centimeters, and the contractions weren't as bad since they had given her an epidural. She was doing great, all things considered.

"How are you doing?" Santana asked as she walked back in the room, placing a kiss on her head, as she sat in the chair next to the bed. She had gone to let her mom know she was there, as the hospital staff had gotten Rachel set up and put into her room. Maribel had promised her daughter that she would come by when she got a chance. Santana had also sent Puck, Brittany and Alexis away because there wasn't much they could do and there wasn't any point in them missing school.

"The medicine they gave me is great, I don't feel a thing right now." Rachel smiled before she noticed the bruise that started to form on Santana's face. "Did you run into a wall or something?"

"Huh?" Santana asked confused as she looked at Rachel with a bemused expression on her face.

"Your cheek is kind of red and purple. It wasn't earlier. I just noticed. So did you?"

"Yeah, Finn's fist." she replied as she touched her face where he had hit her. She pulled the compact out of her purse to take a look. It had started to bruise, but it wasn't that bad.

"What?...When?…...He hit you?"

"Before Lexi came to get me."

"So that's why you sent me away, so that you could go fight Finn!" Rachel yelled, a look of anger covering her face.

"Of course I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you."

"So this was about your pride?"

"No I was protecting my family. He was harassing you, I couldn't just sit by and let that happen." Santana defended herself. "And why do you care about Finn anyway?"

"I don't. I care about you. He's bigger than you. He could have seriously hurt you."

Santana snarled at that, like he could get the best of her. "I doubt that, he's slower than a snail, he got lucky with the punch. But I kicked his ass. Besides Brittany, and Puck were there, so I was good." she replied. "And besides, we don't need to talk about Finn right now. This is about us and our little girl who is about to be born. We should be happy, not fighting." Rachel nodded in agreement as they heard a knock on the door. They turned to see Rachel's aunt walk inside.

"I was at work. Since I'm your guardian and emergency contact, they called me." she explained to the two girls.

"I'm going to go get Emmy. She will want to see you." Santana told her girlfriend as she got up, kissing her quickly, then walking out of the room, leaving them alone.

"My daughter." Rachel told her aunt, who looked puzzled by the interaction that had just taken place.

"You already had the baby?"

"No, I haven't had the baby yet. Emmy is Santana's...you know what, it's a long story and it's not your business. So, what are you doing here. I know you said they called you, but you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to come check on you-" her aunt started, before Rachel interrupted her.

"You're about seven months late, don't you think?"

"I know how scary labor can be. When I was pregnant with Noah, I was so scared and the pain was awful because I was already 10 cm, so no pain meds were given to me." She tried a light chuckle to make light of the situation, but Rachel just laid there, stone faced.

"That's a lovely story, but I'd rather not have a trip down memory lane right now." she remarked in a sarcastic tone as the woman walked closer to her, sitting in the chair by the bed. Her aunt reached over to touch her hand, but Rachel pulled away instantly.

"I know you're still angry with me and don't understand what I did, but I didn't have a choice." She begged, hoping Rachel would grow to understand.

"Of course you had a choice. You could have been angry, or disappointed, even sent me to my room or told me it was going to be okay, but instead you kicked me out of my house when I needed you."

"Rachel you're too young to understand now, but when you get older you will get that, sometimes, adults do things that their kids might not like, but we do it because we love them, not because we want to hurt them. You're about to be a mom. Even if it's for a short time, when you hold that baby in your arms, you will know you're making the right decision."

"And what decision is that exactly?"

"Giving her up so that she can be raised by a family that can provide for her and give her things you can't right now."

"I'm not giving my baby up, and I can give her plenty. Is that why you came to ask me to move back home? You thought I was giving my baby away?"

"Well, I just assumed...Rachel you're so young, you have your entire life ahead of you. You don't have a job or a home. How are you going to raise a baby?"

"I do have a home with Santana and our other daughter. They are my family now, and we will raise our kids together. I have done a great job and if you were around you could have seen that." Rachel replied as Santana came back into the room with the little blonde in her arms, babbling away. She looked up at Rachel, clapping her hands when she saw her. The woman backed away "Wait"

Rachel looked over towards her aunt, determination crossing her features. "Yes?" the woman answered

"I want you to sign over custody of me, and the money my fathers left me, to Ms. Lopez, because after today, I don't want to see you ever again. If you can't accept me, or my baby, and that I'm not giving her away then we can't see each other any more."

"Rachel, I can't. I still think you're to young and irresponsible for this kind of-"

"Hey, lady, we made our choice, and we will live with it. I believed she asked you to leave. She is in labor right now and she doesn't need any more stress." Santana stepped in, and the woman just sighed in surrender.

"Fine, I'll get everything in order. I will call you when it's done." she replied as she left the room.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked as she sat down with Emmy in her lap. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. What's done is done. Now give me my little peanut." Rachel smiled as she reached for the baby, who was happy to go to her mom. Rachel suddenly pulled back, groaning in pain. "Ow...ow...San it hurts."

"I thought the medicine they gave you was working." she asked as her mom walked in.

"I guess it isn't now." Rachel breathed out "Ow! Ow!"

"Its okay honey, just breathe in and out, in and out." Maribel told her, as Santana left the room to get Dr. Campbell.

"I can't...it hurts," she groaned, as the contraction finally passed as Dr. Campbell came into the room. Putting on her gloves, she walked over to the young girl. "Where's...Where's Santana?" she breathed.

"She had to take the baby back to day care, she will meet us in the delivery room." Dr Campbell smiled as she stood up.

"What?"

"You're at 10 cm, its time to take you to delivery." Dr Campbell smiled.

"Good luck Rachel." Maribel kissed the teen on the head as they took her away.

She was ready and prepped. She had started with the breathing technique, she had learned during her one visit to Lamaze class, but it wasn't having the same effect as the drugs earlier.

"How's Emmy, is she okay?" she asked in between breaths to her girlfriend.

"Yeah she's good. Brittany's going to pick her up later. She's going to stay with her tonight."

"Okay that's...that's good...oh...oh...oh."

"You're doing so good baby," Santana egged her on. "We are almost there." she coached.

"San...I can...I can't do this, I want to go home," she panted as she held onto her girlfriend's hand.

"You will soon, but you have to bring our beautiful girl into the world first."

"I can do it another time, I want to leave now!" Rachel cried as she tried to sit up.

"Come on baby. I'm right here hold my hand, and I feel your pain."

"You feel nothingggggggggggg!" Rachel yelled as another contraction hit her.

"Okay Rachel it's time, to push now, so on three I want you to give me a big push." Dr. Campbell instructed. "1...2...3, push."

"Oh God, my hand!" Santana yelled as Rachel just squeezed harder "Baby, you're hurting me."

"I'm pushing a pumpkin out of my vagina, I don't give damn about your hand right now!" she yelled back.

"Okay, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds."

"I can't. I can't push any more. I can't." She cried.

"Sweetie, you're doing great." Santana encouraged her, even though her hand was killing her. Rachel needed her right now, so she pushed through the pain as the diva held on to her already possibly broken hand.

"Oh God. Twenty seconds my ass! And will you please stop saying that, it's not helping." she groaned.

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing!" Dr Campbell told her. "Rachel you're gonna have to push even harder, nothings happening!"

"I'm sorry. I can't!" she groaned as she laid back. She was so tired, she had been at this for a while, and it felt like the kid didn't want to come out.

"Yes you can!"Santana tried to convince her she shook her head.

"I can't!" she screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Come on! You can! I know you can do this! Let's go!" She kissed her lips and gently stroked her head.

"I can't. Please, you do it for me."

"I'm sorry, I can't. But come on your almost there. It's almost over." Rachel nodded as she sat back up and began to push as hard as she could.

"I'm never doing this again. NEVER...EVER...NEVER!"

"Here we go! She's almost here. Rachel you're doing great. I need one final push." Dr Campbell asked kindly.

"Okay...okay." she breathed out before she began to bear down, pushing with all of her might, until she heard the sweetest little cries fill the room.

"Oh she's…she's perfect." Santana beamed as she watched them take the baby to the other side of the room.

"Oh, she's so tiny." She began to cry. "Where are they taking her?"

"Oh it's okay. They're just cleaning and wrapping her up."

"Here she is!" Dr. Campbell smiled as the nurse brought the baby back, placing her in Rachel's outstretched arms.

"Hi. I know who you are, yes I do," she cooed. "Thank you for coming out of me. We couldn't wait to meet you...Look San, she's looking at me."

"Yeah I know, she's so cute."

"So what name have you picked?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"Well we decided-" Rachel began to say, before passing out as the machines began to go haywire.

"Rachel…...Rachel. What's going on?" Santana asked worriedly as they took the baby out of Rachel's arms, laying her flat on the bed.

"Nurse Green, I need you to take the baby to the nursery, and Santana, I need you to wait outside sweetie." Dr. Campbell told her as everyone rushed around her.

"But what's happening? Is she okay? Why is this happening?" She wanted to know as the nurse pushed her towards the door. The last words she heard were 'she's crashing'. She knew what those words meant, and, as the shade was drawn til she couldn't see, she made her way to the nursery, terror starting to fill her heart.

* * *

She knew she was supposed to go tell her family and friends that the baby was here, but instead Santana stood outside the nursery looking at her new baby girl. This day had started out as the happiest day of her life. It should have been the happiest day of her life. Rachel giving birth, then bonding over their new baby girl, Emmy meeting her little sister, and then all of them going home. However, now Rachel was in the O.R. crashing, and here she was standing outside the window, looking at her life, and wondering how she would do this without Rachel. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey champ, how's my new granddaughter?" Mark asked as he walked up behind the teen, kissing the back of her head.

"She's great, perfect, adorable and completely healthy," she said, wiping the tears away, but still not facing him, her voice slightly breaking.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he turned her towards him.

"I can't do this alone, I don't know how."

"Sweetie, what are you talking about? You're not doing this alone, you have me, your mom and Rachel."

"Rachel's gone." She wept into his chest.

"What are you talking about? Rachel is fine. I mean she just had a baby, they wouldn't let her leave yet."

"Everything was going fine, she had the baby, we were holding her, and then I was being rushed out of the room. I heard them say she was crashing."

"Honey, I'm sure she's fine. Sometimes things happen. Her body just went through a great deal and sometime complications arise, but we have the best doctors here and they will take good care of Rachel."

"But what if they don't? What am I going to do? then How will I tell my girls what happened when they ask?"

"Honey you're a strong girl. I can see that, but you can't think like that. You have to be positive and believe that Rachel will be okay."

"But what-"

"If something were to happen, then you still have me and your mom, my darling. So what do you say we go find Dr. Campbell and find out how Rachel is instead of driving yourself crazy, hmm?" he said as he wiped her tears and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Okay dad," she sniffed as Dr. Campbell appeared, their need for finding her forgotten.

"Hey I've been looking for you. I guess I should have looked here first, I'm sorry about rushing you out without saying anything. I know that was scary, but I needed to help Rachel."

"I understand. So what happened? How is she?"

"Rachel passed out because she has DIC."

"What's that?"

"Its a disorder in which the proteins that control blood clotting become over active. It caused her blood pressure to drop, which lead to her passing out. She's in her room right now. We're giving her plasma transfusions and blood thinners to help her, so she will be fine, but she will have to stay in the hospital longer than expected."

"Thank you." Santana hugged her as she patted the teen on the back in comfort.

"Can I go see her?" Dr Campbell nodded as the young girl began to follow her. "Papi, can you-?"

"I'll let your mom know what's going on," he told Santana, as she smiled and followed the doctor to Rachel's room.

She walked over to the bed, looking at her love; she seemed smaller now as she lay with her eyes closed. Santana sat in the chair next to her as she watched her, and just held her hand.

"So I just checked on our girl. She's beautiful. She's perfect. Our little Camilla Lenora Berry-Lopez." She smiled at the name. After much back and forth, she had finally convinced her that Lola was indeed a bad name. " You know we are in trouble right, two little ones so close in age."

"And I'm pretty scared. I guess you were too but Dr. Campbell said that you're going to get better, and honey, I need you to get better because I'm not sure I can do this alone. I need you. The girls need you, because without you; it doesn't work. So just rest now and I will sit here with you" she said, resting her head on the bed as she held Rachel's hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of the characters (except for the ones i create).

Chapter Twenty-Four

December 18,2014

They had won their sectionals competition last week with Rachel singing a solo of 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. After much debate with Mr Shue, who wanted it to be a duet, and refusing to sing with Finn, he finally agreed and changed the duet to a solo. Followed by them singing a group number of 'Don't Stop Believing'. Now that the competition was over they were in the choir room decorating the tree Mr Shue had gotten them. They all joined in singing and dancing along with Mercedes.

_(Mercedes and _**New Direction Girls**_)_  
_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(_**And I**_) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace_

__Santana watched as Puck and Sugar danced around in a circular motion, while Artie played on his guitar as Mercedes, Tina and Mike put the finishing touches on the tree. It was a scrawny lookingthing, but they hadmade it beautiful. She smiled as Sam walked up behind Mercedes, hanging a mistletoe over her head as he kissed her cheek.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_****_

**All I want for Christmas is you...**__

**You baby**

__She looked over in the corner of the room where Brittany sat with Alexis, wrapped up in her cheerios jacket, as she whispered something in the redheads' ear. It was obviously something dirty as the girl giggled and blushed.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby,  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You (_**Baby**_) Oh yeah  
All the lights are shining...  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me ( _**Hey**_) the one I really need ( _**Oh**_)  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... ( _**Oh**_)_

Santanahad drowned out what Rachel was saying to her, as Rachellayher head in her lap, flipping through pictures on her phone of Emmy and Cam trying to find the perfect wallpaper.__

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby,  
**All I want for Christmas is**__

Mercedes:  
You ( **You, baby**_)  
You ( _**All I want for Christmas is you**_)  
Oh... ( _**All I want for Christmas is you, bab**_**y...**__)  
Oo... ( _**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**_**..**__.)  
(_**All I want for Christmas is you****) All I want for Christmas is you **

"So how about this one?" Rachel asked as she held the phone up for Santana to see. It was a picture of the girls in their crib, sleeping side by side, with their heads together. Emmy was sucking her thumb while holding cam's hand.

"Yeah baby, its fine." she told her, but never looked as she kept her focus on Finn Hudson. After their fight, he did stay away from Rachel. However, that didn't keep Santana from looking out for her. Walking her girlfriend to and from her classes, making sure he kept his distance even in glee. It also helped that Puck had warned him as well, but as she had looked over to Puck, she saw him watching them together.

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, then trailed her eyes to where she was looking. As she let out a sigh, she sat up, obstructing her view. "What?" Santana asked when her site caught Rachel's.

"Will you stop obsessing? He hasn't said anything to me in three months. You made your point."

"Sorry. I just don't trust him." she sighed "Now, what were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to pick the girls up after school and take them to see Santa at the mall?"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea." Santana kissed her girl as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Alright everyone take your seats." Mr shue instructed as he walked across the room. "Alright guys before I dismiss you I want to say what a good job you guys did during sectionals. And, over break I want you to prepare for regionals because we are going to win it all this year." he cheered as they all clapped. "Now, before we go, Finn had something he wanted to say. So Finn." he gestured, giving the teen the floor.

"I was going to sing, but I couldn't find a song that would show how I felt so I decided to use my words instead." he looked over at Santana and Rachel. " Rach, I want to apologize for all the things I said to you and for stressing you out. I was just angry. I didn't mean any harm and if you nearly dying was my fault. I'm sorry." he said sorrowfully. "And Santana, I want to apologize to you as well for trash talking you to Rachel, and for trying to get her to break up with you. I hope you both can forgive me, and we can go back to being friends."

Rachel sighed as she looked to Santana for an answer, but the Latina just shook her head. Rachel knew how stubborn she could be and that her forgiving Finn was a never. However, if Rachel could put an end to it, then she would, but under different terms. "I forgive you Finn, but we will never be friends. I trusted you and gave you a chance, even against better judgment, but you used me to hurt San and I didn't like that," she told him as he just nodded his head, looking really upset.

"And as for me, you can take your apology and shove it." Santana replied bitterly, pulling the diva on to her lap as Mr. Shue patted Finn on the back, and he took his seat as the bell rang.

"Okay, well see you guys after the break." shouted over the ringing, as they scurried out of the room and out into the cold December air.

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing for Christmas break?" Alexis asked. They were currently lying on Brittany's bed cuddled up together with the door open, per her mom's request.

"Well my parents are going to Montana to visit my aunt's family like we do every year, but I was thinking of going to Santana's. Why?" Brittany wondered, as she intertwined their finger's, not taking her eyes off the television.

"Because I was hoping you would spend Christmas with me and my parent's. I know we've only been together for six months and spending the holiday's together would seem like a lot but-"

"Its fine. I would love to spend Christmas with you, and also, I can wait and give you your present instead of before I leave." she smiled.

"Awesome, so you can come over Christmas morning around ten?" Brittany nodded as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "Baby your parents are here." Alexis giggled as Brittany began to kiss her neck.

She got up and ran over to the door, closing it so no one would hear, as she hurried back over to the bed.

"Then I guess we have to be quiet." Brittany told her, as she she ran her tongue along the shell of her ear before attaching her lips to Alexis's neck again, as she used her hand to reach underneath her shirt gently squeezing her breast.

"Okay." she breathed out as she reached under Brittany's top as well. She gave her right breast a light squeeze when the door opened they jumped apart.

"I thought I told you the door stays open when Alexis is here." her mom stated firmly with her arms crossed over her chest. "And why aren't you packing, we leave for the airport tomorrow morning."

"We decided to take a break and besides, I don't think I want to go to Montana this year."

"Why? You love going to see your little cousins."

"I know but I can't take Aunt June trying to set me up with her friend's son and telling me being gay is a phase," she reminded her mother. "So I was hoping that I could stay home."

"You want to spend Christmas alone?"

"No. Alexis invited me to spend it with her and her parents, so its fine." She said as she laid back pulling the redhead into her.

"I don't know about that. You've never been home alone for a long period of time, and we will be gone for two weeks and after what I just walked in on."

"But don't you trust me? I mean I can have sex, whether you're here or not." Brittany knew that was the wrong choice of words to make as soon as she saw her Mom's stormy expression. "How about if I stay with the Lopez's, then you wouldn't have to worry."

"They already have a full house, and I'm sure two crying infants isn't the way you want to spend a holiday."

"They won't mind, and besides, I like the babies. I can't wait to have my own actually." she smiled at Alexis.

"Ah. Yeah, you can." her mother retorted. "Fine. If Ms. Lopez says its fine, then you can stay." Brittany cheered, thankful her mother caved. "But for right now I need you to help me put the luggage in the car."

"But we were in the middle of watching the movie," she protested loudly, whining a little in the process.

"Well it didn't look like you were doing much watching when I came in, so lets go." her mother said, as the girl groaned and got off the bed.

"Text Santana for me." she told Alexis, giving her girlfriend one final kiss as she followed her mom, skipping out of the room. Alexis chuckled at the blonde's antics as she grabbed her phone off the night stand and sent the Latina a quick text. She was about to put it down again when the alert tone went off. Thinking it was from Santana, she picked it up. It was from someone named Quinn.

**_I can't wait to see you. I was thinking of coming for a visit next week. I miss you. Can't wait to catch up.- Quinn._**

She heard the sound of someone running up the stairs, so she quickly placed the phone back down. She had a great girlfriend, she wouldn't cheat on her, would she? Alexis wondered as the blonde came back into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Its fucking cold out there," she shivered as she wrapped up in the blanket. "So did you text San?"

"Yeah...um...she didn't answer back yet."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I should head home." She didn't look at her girlfriend as she got off the bed and gathered her things together. Brittany quickly sat up and grabbed her wrist, wondering what was suddenly wrong.

"I thought we were going to hang out today?"

"Yeah but my mom called and needs me home."

"Oh well. I guess I'll see you later then." Brittany smiled. As she leaned in to kiss her girl goodbye, Alexis turned her head, and she ended up kissing her cheek instead, before Alexis turned to leave.

* * *

It had been three months since Camilla had been born, and Rachel had gotten out of the hospital, but not until she had fully recovered. She had to stay an extra two weeks to get over the DIC. Furthermore, Maribel had kept her out of school for a week just to make sure she was well enough to get around. She was still a little sore and tired her first few weeks back home, but now she seemed fine. Even though she was glad to have both of her girl's finally home, things had changed a great deal with a new baby in the mix. It made things a lot harder. Emmy was eight months old now and a lot more mobile. She crawled every where and got into things she shouldn't. After her little escapade where she tried to crawl up the stairs when Santana stepped out of the room for a moment to get Camilla her bottle, the little girl had already gotten to the third step when Santana snuck up behind her to grab her before she hurt herself, they had installed a baby gate so she couldn't try again. She was getting bigger and would probably be walking before they knew it, so Mark safe guarded the place. Camilla had a little colic, so she wasn't sleeping well, which lead to everyone else being awake and with her screaming her head off, that lead to Emmy waking up in tears as well, and two cranky babies were not a good combination. It was harder on Santana than she had thought, and it was taking its toll on the both of them. That's why when Santana asked her mom if she could quit her job because her grades were less than standard and to lighten the load on Rachel, she agreed that it would be for the best. They had taken the girls to the mall to have their picture taken with Santa, but they both had cried having been placed on the strange man's lap, so the picture didn't turn out that great. After that débâcle, they went to the food court, enjoying a pretzel and hot cocoa, when Santana's phone went off and she saw it was a text from Brittany.

"Who is that?" Rachel inquired.

"Brit. She wants to stay with us while her parents are out of town." She replied as she sent her a message back saying yes.

"Oh, okay." Rachel said as she broke off a piece of the cinnamon treat, giving it to Emmy, who seemed to enjoy it immensely. "Its yummy, isn't it baby?" she asked, as the little girl smiled at her and nibbled on the pretzel til it was soggy. Her little sister slept in the adjoining stroller. "So, you know my birthday is next week."

"Yeah of course I do."

"Well, I just want you to know that I don't want a party. I just want a quiet night in with you and the girls." Rachel told her

"Your kidding right? I mean Rae, you only turn 18 once. Besides I had already planned everything. It was going to be awesome."

"Uh." Emmy groaned as she tried to reach for the pretzel in her mom's hand, she even kicked her feet to get her attention, but she just looked at her and smiled.

"It will be even more awesome if we stay home, just the two of us. We can put the girls to bed and watch a movie, cuddle under a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Rachel nodded as she looked over at her daughter, who was rocking the stroller.

"No Emmy, don't do that. You're going to wake your sister." Santana told her as she unstrapped her and lifted the little girl into her lap. They were having a great day and the last thing they needed was for Cam to wake up, which would lead to a cranky baby.

"If that's what you really want." Rachel nodded once more as Emmy squirmed in Santana's arms and began to whine. "What's wrong baby? Are you tired?" she asked the little girl as she held her up to face, gently patting her back.

"Ma...Ma" she replied as she pointed towards Rachel. Both girls looked at each other in shock and surprise, trying to process if they had heard correctly. Their little girl had just said her first word.

"Did she just?" Santana wondered, looking awe struck.

"I think so." Rachel smiled. "What did you say Em?"

"Ah." she squeaked, as she reached for Rachel.

"Okay baby, say it again...say Mama." Rachel asked as she sat Emmy on her lap. she watched as Rachel reached onto the table, grabbing the pretzel. She broke off a piece and gave it to Emmy.

"Mama." she replied happily as she had got what she wanted.

"Oh sweetie." Rachel exclaimed as she peppered her little face with kisses. "That's right, I'm your mama." She couldn't have been happier as Santana took a picture of them. As she wrapped her arms around Emmy, kissing her head, a single tear streamed down her cheek. As Santana kissed Rachel's cheek, little Emmy looked up and giggled, before going back to her pretzel

Song- all i want for Christmas is you- Mariah Carey


	25. Chapter 25

A/N-warning character death i decided i couldn't write the Finn character in a bad light anymore and tried to redeem him but given the recent death of the actor that portrayed him even though they are two different people i didn't feel comfortable writing him in a negative way anymore. so I'm sorry in advance for doing this and hope i didn't offend anyone.

Chapter Twenty-Five

December 21,2014

"Peek-a-boo" Brittany gasped as she put her hands over her face and then pulled them away, causing Emmy to giggle. She was laying on the floor with the little girl perched up on her belly, while Rachel and Santana were cuddled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them, watching Christmas themed shows. Santana's parents had left an hour ago for some last-minute shopping, so they had been playing the game for a while, since Brittany was waiting for Alexis to come so that they could talk and she could explain why she was mad at the blonde.

"Now your turn. Can you do it?" she asked as the baby covered her eyes and pulled her hands away just as her aunt had done. She couldn't repeat the words, but it was close enough.

"Mama." Emmy called out, as she looked over at Rachel, getting the brunette's attention. she covered her eyes, peeking through her little fingers, she pulled them away and giggled before repeating the game again.

"Yes honey I see you." Rachel smiled. It never got old when her daughter called her that. It still warmed her heart every time she heard that sweet little voice.

"So San, have your parents decided on when they will have the wedding?" Brittany asked as Emmy crawled off of her and sat in the middle of the floor, playing with her blocks.

"Yeah, they decided on May 25th in the back yard. It will be a small ceremony, my mom doesn't really want a big deal." she answered. At the sound of the doorbell ringing, Brittany sighed as she got up off the floor. "Do you need us to go upstairs while you guys talk?" Santana offered.

"No, we'll just go to your room." Brittany replied as she went to let her girlfriend in. "Hey baby, I missed you." she informed her as she pulled the girl inside.

"Yeah." Alexis gave a half smile as she walked inside. She spotted the two brunettes on the couch and greeted them, before following Brittany up the stairs.

"Hey Britt, can you check on Cam while you're up there?" Santana called out as they disappeared up the stairs.

"How long do you think they will be up there?" Rachel wondered, snuggling back into Santana as they watched their daughter play.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, because I was thinking that maybe we can talk as well."

"About what?" she asked as Rachel turned to face her.

"Well I had my last check up with Dr Campbell last week and she said that everything is fine now, my DIC has gone away. I'm in perfect health, so she put me back on the pill."

"Wait, aren't you breastfeeding? Won't that hurt Camilla?"

"No, she put me on the patch. That is perfectly safe, it won't affect my milk." Santana nodded as Rachel continued. "Anyway, its been a while since we last had sex. Actually it was about a month before I had Cam actually, and I know it was because I was sick and had to heal, but now I'm all better and I'm not sore down there and I miss you, I miss us."

"I know, and so do I." Santana replied, kissing the girl on the head. "But I don't think having sex right now is a good idea."

Rachel laughed. "Of course not. Emmy is in the room and Britt and Alexis are upstairs. I meant when no one is home, or after Brittany leaves."

"I know what you meant and I'm saying that I'm not ready for sex."

"Are you worried that Sanny Jr. won't be up to the task because its been so long?" Rachel reached down between them to rub Santana's length.

"No, okay? I can get going without any help and being near you makes me hard, that's not the problem." Santana interjected as she grabbed Rachel's hand. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh..." Rachel was deeply sat up on the couch pulling the blanket around herself, feeling very self conscious. She knew she didn't look how she did before she got pregnant, she still had a layer of fat, but she was trying her best to get back into her pre baby body.

"I didn't know you cared how I looked, but I can't help that Santana. I pushed a kid out of me less than three months ago. I'm trying to get back in shape-"

"Whoa...whoa...whoa. This has nothing to do with your body. I love your body. Every inch of you." she interrupted Rachel seeing where the conversation was going.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to risk getting you pregnant again." she answered honestly.

"I told you I'm on the pill and you always wear protection now, so we are good."

"No we're not. I used protection with Quinn while she was on the pill and still knocked her up. You were on the pill and I didn't use it with you and still knocked you up. I'm not about to risk it and try for three Rachel."

"Well maybe you could talk to Mark and see what condoms he uses and maybe-"

"Are you serious. I am not about to ask the man that is about to be my father if he can help me find a brand of condoms so that I can have sex with my girlfriend and not get her pregnant."

"Okay how about Dr. Campbell? Maybe she has some suggestions?"

"No, okay. we aren't having sex. My mom was cool about it the first two times, she allowed us to stay, but what do you think she will do if you get pregnant again before we graduate? We still have college to think about." Santana argued as her phone went off so she picked it up off the table.

**I need to talk to you. It's important—unknown **

She looked at the text. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

**Who is this?—San**

**Quinn. I'm in town for a couple of days. I want to meet so we can talk.—Quinn**

**We have nothing to talk about.—San **

**Of course we do. The baby, I want to see her.—Quinn **

"Who are you texting? We are having a conversation." Rachel asked impatiently, folding her arms crossly over her chest.

Santana sighed for a moment before looking over and answering her. "It's Quinn."

"What does she want and why is she texting you?"

"Apparently she's in town and wants to see Emmy."

"You have got to be kidding me. After everything she put you through, then she abandoned her and calls eight months later wanting to see her. She has lost her mind. we aren't letting her anywhere near our baby." Rachel told her as she walked over and picked up the little girl, who began to fuss as she wanted to keep playing and not be held right now. "You didn't say yes, did you?"

"I haven't said anything yet, but I'm going to go talk to her to hear what she has to say."

"Fine, but you're not taking Emmy with you. She's staying here" Rachel shifted the baby on her hips as Emmy tried to get away from her.

"Okay." she replied. She sent Quinn a quick text.

**She doesn't even know you, you're a stranger and its your own fault. I'm not going to confuse her, she has two parents she doesn't need another.—San**

**Either you come or I'm taking her away from you, and you know I will.—Quinn**

**Alright I'll come, but you're not seeing my daughter. We are only talking.—San**

**Fine, I'll be waiting.—Quinn**

"I'll be back soon." Santana said as she kissed both of her girls good bye.

"And when you do get back we will be finishing our earlier conversation" Rachel told her. As Santana walked towards the door, Muttering something under her breath closing it behind her. she quickly turned her attention to her daughter. "Are you hungry princess? Let's get you something to eat, okay?" she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

"I wouldn't sit there, I don't know when the last time Santana changed her sheets." Brittany said as they entered the room. She attempted a joke at her friends expense but got no response from Alexis, who moved from the bed to the chair next to the computer. "Okay straight to the point, you want to tell me why you have been avoiding me for the past two days?"

"You love me. right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you would never lie to me?"

"No, not intentionally, and I don't think that I have."

"So if I were to ask you about the messages on your phone from Quinn, whom ever that is, you'd be honest with me."

"Is that what this is all about? Some messages you read in my phone?" Alexis nodded "Baby, Quinn is just a friend."

"If she's a friend how come I've never met her?"

Brittany sighed. She knew it wasn't her story to tell, but it would be the only way to ease any doubt Alexis had.

"Baby, I'm not cheating on you, if that's what you were thinking." Brittany replied as she saw the girl let out a sigh of relief. "Remember when you asked about Emmy's mom?" she nodded again. "Well, that's Quinn."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She was thinking about coming back for a visit, but I convinced her that it wasn't a good idea."

"How come?"

"Its a long story-"

"We have time and I'm listening."

"Yeah, but right now isn't the time to talk about it. Santana or Rachel could come up here and I don't want to upset anyone when they find out I still talk to her. So how about we go downstairs and hang out, then maybe later we can go out for a hot chocolate or something and talk more." she suggested as she took her girlfriend's hand.

"And one more thing. I don't like the fact that you snooped through my messages. I wouldn't do that to you, so I appreciate the same courtesy." Alexis nodded as they walked out of the room. Brittany walked into the nursery to find Cam awake, so she picked up the little girl before joining her girlfriend. When they walked back down the stairs, they found Rachel and Emmy in the middle of the floor stacking blocks. Well, Rachel was stacking them as Emmy knocked them over.

"Hey honey. Did you have a nice nap?" Rachel asked Cam, as Brittany handed Cam to her. Rachel placed the baby in her lap as she let out a little yawn.

"So where's Santana?" Brittany questioned taking a seat on the couch, pulling Alexis into her resting her head on her chest.

"See went out-" Rachel was interrupted when Emmy crawled over to her and pulled Cam's pacifier out of her mouth and put it into her own, causing the smaller child to cry.

"Hey that's not nice, you don't take things from your little sister." Rachel told her as she took the pacifier back.

"Sibling rivalry has already started." Brittany joked as she looked at a very unhappy Emmy, who, after being scolded, crawled over to Brittany as she reached down and picked her up. "Its okay honey." Brittany whispered the little girl whimpering as she cuddled into her aunt.

"Like I was saying, she went to meet Quinn."

"Meet her. Where? She's in Virginia."

"No, she's at the Lima Bean. She text San a few minutes ago."

Brittany couldn't believe it. She looked towards Alexis who shrugged and then back to Rachel, who was rocking Cam in her arms as she began to hum. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She called San and threatened to take Emmy if she didn't come. She should be back soon." Rachel told her, standing up and walking over to Brittany, who had separated from Alexis. whom was entertaining little Emmy as she handed the baby to the blonde.

"I'm hungry. Do you guys want anything?" Rachel asked.

"Um, two hot chocolates." Brittany answered as the brunette disappeared into the kitchen.

"I thought you said you convinced her not to come." Alexis questioned her girlfriend.

"I thought I did," she replied. She knew her two friends didn't leave on good terms, but things were great now and she didn't want them to be ruined with Quinn's craziness.

* * *

It had stopped snowing for now, but the roads were still icy and slippery. It was starting to get dark, so she drove very carefully. She didn't want to go meet Quinn, but it had been eight months. She hadn't really thought about her blonde ex-best friend whom she had once been close with. There had been a time when she would have done anything for her, and then she just turned her back on Santana and tried to hurt her. When she finally understood that it was because Quinn had feelings for the Latina, she did feel guilty. If Quinn had said she wanted more with her before Rachel came along, she would have given her a chance. But Quinn was so far in the closet and refused to admit who she was, Santana hadn't wanted to push her. But she wasn't going to hide herself from anyone, and there was no telling how long she would have had to wait for the blonde to admit how she felt. After the thirty minute drive she finally made it to the coffee shop. Pulling into the parking lot Santana went inside and ordered a cocoa, looking around to see if she could spot the blonde. Once she realized she wasn't there yet, she found a seat near the window to wait. She had noticed it started to snow a little harder and she didn't want to get caught in the weather, but she didn't want to lose her daughter either, so she decided to wait a little longer. She thought about her little girl. How each day she learned something new about her, and how the smallest things melted their hearts. The thought of not seeing that sweet little face everyday saddened her, she was brought out of her thoughts as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Finn said as he sat down, taking off his gloves and blowing into his hands attempting to warm them up.

"Why would I care if you're late and why are you sitting here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you. I'm waiting for Quinn, so can you go."

"Quinn isn't coming." he told her as she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'm the one who text you."

"You did? What the hell is wrong with you, threatening to take my kid. I should be at home putting them to bed."

"I know. I'm sorry about that, but I know how much you care about your daughter and it was the only way I could get you to come."

"Well now I'm leaving." she hissed. As she took a final sip of her cocoa and got up, he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"Just answerer one question for me. Was Quinn really, you know."

"What does it matter. She's not here any more, so just move on and let it go already."

"If what happened to me, happened to you; if you found out Rachel had been cheating on you with Brittany and she lied to you for months and the baby she was carrying wasn't yours, would you be able to let it go?" he questioned her.

"Rachel would never cheat on me and you should know that since you tried to force yourself on her." she chastised him as she turned to walk away. He quickly followed after.

"I apologized for that and Rachel forgave me, so why can't you? I'm trying here." he said in a pleading tone as he followed her out of the café into the cold, snowy night. She was farther ahead of him. She pulled out her phone to call Rachel to let her know she was on her way as he yelled out to her. As she crossed the street, she didn't notice the car coming towards her when he moved to push her out of the way, it slammed into the both of them, sending their bodies into the air. As they rolled off the hood of the car, Finn was holding onto her in a protective manner as they both hit the ground. The car sped away as other people came out to see what happened, rushing over to check on the two teens who lay bloody and unconscious on the ground.

Rachel was angry. It was now eight and the girls bedtime, She had to bath and feed both of them, before putting them to bed alone. Brittany had offered to help, but she declined, since Alexis was over. Rachel didn't want Brittany to ignore her girlfriend by helping her, even though both girls insisted it was fine. She walked down the stairs to find Brittany on the couch, watching a movie minus Alexis, who had obviously gone home.

"Is Santana back yet?" Rachel questioned as she walked into the room, picking up her phone off the table as the front door opened.

"Well it's about time, what took-" she stopped when she saw that it was only Mark and Maribel and quickly apologized. "Sorry I thought you were Santana." she stated, sighing.

"That's okay sweetie, but where is San?" her mother questioned Rachel as she went and sat on the couch next to Mark, resting her head on his shoulder, as he draped his arm around her, kissing her head.

"She went to the Lima Bean to meet Quinn." Rachel saw Maribel's expression change as she opened her mouth. "Yeah, that Quinn. She told Santana if she didn't come she was going to take Emmy back. That was an hour ago." Rachel explained as she dialed Santana's number for the second time. It went straight to voice mail. Groaning in frustration Rachel sat back down til she noticed she had a new voice mail. As she began to listen her eyes widened in shock as she heard her girlfriends voice, then a loud crashing sound and screaming, before the line went dead. Her phone dropped out of her hand and hit the floor.

"Rachel, are you okay? what is it?" Maribel questioned, confused by the girls actions. As she sat frozen in place unable to speak, tears filled her eyes. The older woman got up from the couch and grabbed the phone off the floor, just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Brittany offered, as Maribel placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Honey, what is it?"

"San...Quinn...I don't, something happened." Rachel finally got out, as Brittany returned back to the living room with two officers right behind her. All the color drained from the two adults and Rachel's face.

"Is your daughter Santana Lopez?" one of them asked as the woman nodded. "Well she was involved in an accident tonight." That was all it took for them to break, as Mark wrapped his arms around a sobbing Maribel and Rachel he listened to what the officers said, all the while trying to comfort his family.

After hearing the details of Santana's accident, the officers waited so they could escort the family to the hospital. They bundled the babies up, grabbing extra bottles and diapers before getting into the police car. Mark drove behind them. On the way, they passed by the scene. Rachel looked out the window, past Brittany, at the scene before them of the white snow with traces of red and police tape . The police had told them they didn't know the extent of Santana's injuries, but she was unconscious and breathing when she was taken to the hospital. They were told that another victim was also hurt but didn't give much more as the family was more concerned about Santana at the moment

"Don't look Rae...just don't look." Brittany whispered as she pulled the brunette into her. Rachel sobbed, cradling a sleeping Cam in her arms as Maribel held onto Emmy, who was also asleep, in the front seat. They drove the rest of the way in silence, the only noise was the sound of the sirens and the squeaking of the wiper pushing the snow from the windows. When they finally arrived at the hospital, they were told that the Latina was still in surgery and it would be a while. They sat there, all lost in their own thoughts, silently praying. Mark and Maribel praying for their daughter, Brittany praying for her best friend, and Rachel praying for the mother of her children. She looked down at little Camilla, asleep in her arms. Like her Mami she could sleep through anything, she watched her sleep. She looked like Santana, with her dark hair and brown eyes, she had Rachel's nose and lips, but she was beautiful.

"Mama." Rachel heard a small voice, causing her to look over at her other daughter, cuddled into her grandmother, her little green eyes fluttered with tears as she pouted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Its okay honey, abuela has you." Maribel assured the tiny blonde, as she shifted her to her shoulder gently, rubbing her back.

"Mama." she cried frustrated, as she turned towards Rachel, reaching for her. The brunette nodded towards her future mother in law, passing Cam off to Brittany as she took Emmy into her arms. The baby nuzzled into her mother's neck as Rachel rubbed her back she began to calm down as a nurse walked over to them . They looked at her hope filling all of their eyes. "Is there any news?... Is Santana okay?...When can we see her?"

"Um, Dr. Colby wanted me to inform you that it would be a little bit longer, but she seems to be holding her own." the nurse told them. "And I wanted to know if I could get you anything. Blankets maybe? Or I could take the babies up to the nursery to sleep?"

"No." Rachel said as she held Emmy closer to her. "They are fine where they are."

"Sweetie they will be fine up in the nursery with Elaine." Maribel told her. She had worked with the young nurse before.

"What if someone tries to take them?"

"They can't. No one can get in or out without a code and key card." Elaine assured Rachel.

"Okay." Rachel relented as both girls were handed to the nurse, along with their bag. She let out a sigh and leaned into Brittany as the nurse disappeared around the corner. She pulled out the Latina's phone. It was working well considering, but the screen was cracked. She went through it to find the last message that was sent and called the number, but only got a dial tone.

"We're going to go get a coffee, do you girls want something?" Maribel asked. They shook their heads as Mark took her hand, walking in the direction of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Brittany questioned. She looked over at the brunette as she groaned frustration.

"Calling Quinn. She can't get away with this." she answered.

Brittany looked at her strangely, then at the number she was calling. "But that's not Quinn's number."

"Of course it is. This is the one she text her from."

"But that's not her number, look." Brittany pulled out her phone, showing her Quinn's phone number.

"Well maybe she used a fake number to lure Santana away."

"Rachel, even though those two weren't in a good place, Quinn would never try to kill Santana. The police said it was a hit and run. You know that."

"How would you know? You haven't seen her in months. You don't know how much she has changed or what she is capable of. She did this, okay. She called Santana, threatened to take Emmy away if she didn't come-"

"Wait, she said she was going to take Emmy?"

"Yeah, that's what the text said."

"Then it wasn't Quinn."

"Why do you keep defending her?" Rachel could feel her anger boiling inside of her.

"Because if she asked for the baby by name it can't be her Rachel, she didn't even know Emmy was a girl much less her name. And besides, I talked to her a few days ago."

"YOU WHAT! You could have prevented this and you sat by and did nothing."

"No. I convinced her not to come. She's still in Virginia."

"You don't know that. She could have come anyway...what are you doing?" Rachel asked as Brittany lifted the phone to her ear.

"Proving it to you." she sighed, praying deep down that she was right that Quinn was still in Virginia, and that she hadn't done this to Santana.

"_hello?"_came the groggy voice on the line.

"Hey Q, where are you?"

"_A__t home. Where else Brit? It's almost nine o'clock. Why are you calling so late?"_

"There was an accident. I'm at the hospital."

"O_h my god! Are you okay?" __the evidence of panic was evidentin her voice._

"Yeah I'm fine. I wasn't the one who was hurt, but I was checking to make sure you're still in Virginia. You are, aren't you?"

"_O__f course I am. After thinking about it, I figured you were right. I shouldn't come back, it would be to much and I don't think I'm ready to face anyone right now, including Santana and the baby. How are they by the way"_

"You know I can't tell you that, its not my place. But listen I have to go."

"_Wait, you didn't tell me who was in the hospital."_

"No one you know. Take care Q and Merry Christmas." she told her friend.

"_Kay Brit. Goodnight." __she yawned before hanging up__._

"See, I told you she's still in Virginia."

"Then who the hell text Santana and who would want to do this to her?" Rachel wondered. As the two adults came back, Brittany pulled the brunette into a hug as the doctor joined them all to give his latest report as well.

"Hi Dr. Lopez, it's always nice to see you, though under these circumstances, not so much." he offered a smile as he approached the group.

"Likewise Brian, can you tell me if my daughter is she alright?"

"I wish I could say yes, but she had some very serious injuries. Her right leg and left arm was broken, along with a couple of ribs, she has minor lacerations and cuts to her face and arms. She had some brain swelling and bleeding from hitting her head, but we were able to stop it."

"Oh god." Rachel gasped. She couldn't here any more. She buried her face into Brittany's chest as the tall blonde tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Can we go see her?" Maribel wondered as her fiancé placed an arm around her.

"Of course, but there's one more thing you should know. Well, two actually." he sighed. He really hated giving families bad news, but giving it to someone that he worked with and saw as a friend was even harder. "Santana's spinal cord was severely compressed in the accident and there is a chance she won't walk, if, or when, she wakes up."

"If?" Maribel questioned.

"Because of the trauma to her head your daughter is in a deep coma and we don't know if she will wake up, or how long she will be in one."

They all couldn't help but break thinking of the young girl. Maribel thinking she might loser her daughter, Rachel losing her girlfriend and her daughters losing their mother, as well as Brittany losing her best friend. She hated whom ever did this to her family and she was going to make sure they went to prison for a long time when they were caught, but right now her focus was on her girlfriend.

"Can...can I go see her?" Rachel asked, detaching herself from Brittany.

"Well normally only family-"

"Its fine. Rachel is my santi's girlfriend." Maribel cut him off. She nodded her head and smiled at the smaller girl.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you follow me." he smiled as he place a comforting hand on her shoulder, directing her down the hall. As they walked towards the room, it seemed like the hall got longer and the walls were closing in and she toppled over before they got to the room.

"Its okay. I can go in with you if you want, or I can go get ms. Lopez?" he offered.

"No...no I'm fine." she smiled weakly as they continued down the hall, finally approaching room 214.

"Don't worry, seeing her might seem scary at first, but just try looking past the bandages." he patted her on the back in sympathy before walking away. She took a deep breath before tuning the knob, opening the door and walking inside. As the dimmed light showered light onto the bed, she could see there wasn't a spot on her girlfriend that wasn't bruised, bandaged or broken, so she opted to just place her hand on the bed, their finger tips barely touching.

It hurt her heart to see her like this. So broken and battered. The thought of losing her pained her even more. She had already lost two very important people in her life because of a car accident, but she managed to make it through. But the thought of losing Santana was too much and she didn't think she would ever get through that. She would constantly have two reminders of their time together just by looking in her little girl's faces and remembering their mother, it would kill her, once the pain became unbearable.

"Hey angel." she whispered, sobbing. "Everyone is here. Your parents and Brittany will be in later, and the girls are upstairs sleeping...I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I'm here baby. I love you so much. We all do, and we want you to get better and come back to us. I want you to come back. I can't live without you, you're my everything Sanny; outside of our girls you're my whole would, as are we yours, so I know you're going to do everything to come back to us...promise me you will." Rachel cried as she only heard silence and the noise of the machines. "Please don't leave me baby." She went to place a kiss on her cheek, but decided against it. She touched her lips and blew the kiss towards her. She sat there for a few more moments before getting up to leave so that the rest of her family could see her.


End file.
